Nos Secrets
by Lily-pixie
Summary: Alice vit à Port Angeles. Comme toute ado qui se respecte elle a le béguin pour un garçon. Ici c'est Jasper. Et comme chaque ados tous ont des secrets. Les secrets personnels, les secrets familiale mais aussi les secrets interdits.
1. Chapter 1

**Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic parce que « Tous les problèmes » est bientôt fini. **

**Donc je reviens à mon couple préféré Jasper et Alice même si dans la fiction j'aborderai quand même les autres couples de la saga twilight.**

**Bien évidemment aucun personnage ne m'appartient !**

**L'histoire se déroule à Port Angeles.**

**Donc voilà, bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

  
**

Nos secrets

Chapitre 1

À la sortie d'un restaurant, un jeune homme blond tenait la porte afin de laisser la jeune femme qu'il avait invité à dîner. Ils décidèrent de marcher encore, profitant de l'air doux. Puis il l'a reconduit chez elle. Tel un gentleman, il m'accompagne jusqu'à sa porte.

« J'ai passé une magnifique soirée, merci Esme. »

« Moi aussi, Carlisle. » Puis le silence s'installe entre eux où les yeux se fixent. Leurs têtes se rapprochent, leurs lèvres se frôlent, mais un bip strident retentit les faisant s'écarter. C'est le biper de Carlisle.

« Désolé, urgence. » Puis il s'éloigne. Esme commence alors a fouiller dans son sac pour trouver ses clé mais une présence dans son dos la fait se retourner. C'est Carlisle. Ce dernier l'attire près de lui et pose ses lèvres sur la jeune femme. Le baiser s'enflamme rapidement. Mais le biper les rappelle à l'ordre. Ils se détachent. « Il fallait que je le fasse sinon je pense que je serai passé à côté d'une superbe relation. Et puis je serai heureux de te faire rencontrer mes deux enfants. »

Esme lui souri. « Je serai heureuse de les rencontrer et de te présenter mon fils Edward. »

« Avec plaisir ! » Ils s'embrassent une dernière fois avant de se séparer.

*****

Tout est calme. Il faisait noir. Tout les habitants de la résidence dormaient. Tous sauf elle. Elle qui tenait contre elle son enfant âgée d'à peine de trois ans. Elle qui était une mère si jeune, tout juste 17ans. Elle se cachait dans la pénombre. Elle était effrayée. Peur de se faire prendre, peur qu'on l'arrête et que sa fille ne puisse pas vivre librement. Arrivée près de la grille, elle l'escalada tant bien que mal, puis sauta pour atterrir au sol. Puis elle courra. Le noir emportait alors sa silhouette, loin de l'enfer dans lequel elle vivait depuis ses 5 ans.

*****

Charlie rentrait tard. Lorsqu'il arriva dans son salon, il aperçut sa fille assoupie sur le canapé dans les bras de la baby sitter. Cette dernière caressait les cheveux de la petite d'un geste machinal tout en observant une émission de réalité totalement stupide.

« Bonsoir Sue. »

« Oh, Charlie. Déjà là ? »

« Il est tard. Comment va-t-elle ? » Demande-t-il en s'approchant de sa fille. Il s'agenouille et aperçoit des traces de larmes sur les joues de sa fille. Il soupire.

« Elle a demandé où était sa mère. J'ai rien dis.»

« Merci Sue. » Cette dernière se lève et serre la main de Charlie. Le Chef Swan rougis ce qui fait rire la jeune femme.

« Bon, à bientôt Charlie. »

« À bientôt Sue. » La jeune femme sort laissant l'homme mal à l'aise. Cette jeune femme lui plaisait beaucoup trop. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir avec quelqu'un. Sa petite fille avait besoin de lui. Il prend dans ses bras sa Bella et la porte jusqu'à sa chambre.

******

« Aller au lit. »

« Mais non chérie, regarde ton fils, il veut faire comme papa. Hein mon Emmett, tu soulèves les altères pour devenir un grand sportif. »

« John, il a quatre ans et c'est des voitures en plastique. »

« Chuutttt. » dit-il en plaçant ses mains sur celle de son fils. « tu vas le vexer. » Sa femme éclate de rire.

« Ouais mais pour devenir un grand champion, il faut dormir. Aller hop là. » Dit-elle prenant dans ses bras son fils qui ris. « Au dodo. »

« Dodo ! » s'écrie-t-il. John suit alors sa femme et l'aide à le border. Avant de fermer la porte, il jette un regard empli de fierté sur son unique fils. Le seul.

*************

10 ans plus tard.

Les élèves se pressaient dans le sonnerie annonçant la pause déjeuner venait de retentir et tous se précipitaient vers la cafétéria. Les amis séparés par les cours se retrouvaient.

Alice attrapa le bras de Rosalie dans le couloir.

« Alors comment était ce cours d'histoire ? » Lui demande la grande blonde.

« Atroce ! Je crois que ce prof a une dent contre moi. L'histoire devient officiellement la matière la plus pourri du monde. » s'exclame la petite brune.

Toute les deux avancent dans la file de la cantine et attrapent deux plateau-repas.

« Ne dis pas ça à mon frère. » La taquine Rose.

« Lequel, je te rappelle que tu en as deux. »

Rose jette un coup d'œil a Alice et voit effectivement qu'elle est énervée. Mais elle se dit qu'a chaque fin de cours d'Histoire c'est la même chose Alice râle quelque temps contre le prof et puis passe à autre chose. Elle devrait être habituée ça fait quand même trois ans qu'ils sont au lycée. Et trois ans qu'Alice tombe sur le même professeur. Peut être qu'en terminal elle l'aura aussi.*****

« Tu sais très bien que je parle de Jasper. Mon jumeau. Edward est mon frère adoptif. Et l'Histoire est l'une des matière de prédilection de mon jumeau. » Rajoute Rosalie en attrapant son dessert puis en se dirigeant vers la table habituelle pour retrouver son groupe d'ami.

Rose ricane légèrement en entendant le grognement d'Alice. Alors que les deux jeunes filles déposent leur repas sur la table et qu'elles s'installent Alice remarque les joues rouges de Bella.

« T'avais quoi comme sport Bella pour être aussi rouge ? » Lui demande la brunette.

« Course ! » Grogne Bella.

Bella déteste autant le sport que Alice déteste l'histoire.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclame Emmett à côté de la jeune fille. Puis il commence à lui soulever un bras puis un autre.

« Qu'es ce que tu fou ? » lui demande Bella.

« Ttttt. Ne sois pas injurieuse, jeune fille ? » continue Emmett en lui palpant la tête.

« Emmett pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Demande Edward, assis de l'autre côté de Bella, en venant à l'aide à la jeune fille.

« Tu as eu course et tu n'a aucune égratignure, c'est un miracle ! » s'extasie Emmett en regardant vers le ciel. Puis il explose de rire suivi de Ben et Mike. Jasper sourit légèrement et Edward tente de cacher son sourire.

«T'es vraiment stupide ! » râle Bella.

« Emmett n'a pas tout à fait tord ! Pour une fois que tu ne tombes pas en sport. Tu es d'une maladresse légendaire. » Blague Jessica.

« Bon vous me fichez la paix et vous mangez ! » ordonne Bella en rougissant de plus belle et en plongeant sa tête dans son assiette.

« Au faîtes ! » s'exclame Emmett « Le 31 octobre je fais mon anniversaire donc… »

« Soirée déguisée ? » demande Alice les yeux pleins d 'étoile à l'idée de devoir faire du shopping.

« Oui. »

« Super ! » dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains. Mais l'idée d'Emmett n'enchante pas vraiment tout le monde. Mais bon c'est l'anniversaire de leur amis ils peuvent faire un effort.

« Cependant ma mère veut inviter aussi vos parents pour une soirée entre eux mais ne vous inquiète pas les parents au salon et les ados au garage ou au jardin. »

« Okay, mais la mère d'Alice elle vient chez qui, les adultes ou les ados. » Demande Mike en attrapant les épaules de la brune.

« Adulte ! » s'écrie rapidement Alice. « C'est ma mère c'est une adulte donc avec les adultes. »

« Ouais une adulte de 25 ans ! » ajoute Tyler.

« 27. » Rectifie Alice.

« Ouais c'est pareil. »

« Et ta mère elle est cool Alice, et physiquement … » Emmett met ses mains devant ses seins pour montrer la grosseur.

« Blablabla !! C'est ma mère et jeune ou pas jeune Heidi sera avec les adultes ! »

« Oh allez Alice ! Avoue que ta mère est canon » dit Mike. « Et puis tout le monde la trouve canon. Je la trouve canon, Emmett la trouve canon, Tyler pense pareil…Ben ? » ce dernier hoche la tête. « Ah tu vois ! Jasper, Edward ? »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie. » dit Edward alors que Jasper hoche la tête.

Alice a une moue dégoutée.

« Mais c'est ma mère ! Berk Je suis sûre que si je dis la même chose d'un de vos parents vous réagiriez pareil ! »

« Ah ouais et qui trouves-tu sexy Mademoiselle Brandon ? » demande Rosalie tout à fait curieuse.

Alice voit qu'elle est tombée dans le piège alors elle rougit furieusement en regardant Bella et Angela qui sont au courant.

« Euh peux pas dire… » Marmonne Alice. « C'est un secret en Bella, Angela et moi. »

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'étonne Rosalie. « Vous flashez sur la même personne et Jessica et moi ont est même pas au courant. » Rosalie se tourne alors vers Emmett sans regarder les autres vexer de ne pas avoir été mise dans la confidence.

Bella se mords la lèvres. Elle s'en veut d'avoir mise en colère Rosalie. Angela baisse les yeux. Et Alice a la bouche ouverte surprise de la colère de son amie.

« Hey sa va ! c'est pas non plus la fin du monde. On a tous des secrets. Tu vas pas faire la tête pour ça. »

« Ouais et bien moi je croyais qu'on était amis et qu'on se disait tout. Apparemment pas. »

Un silence désagréable s'est installé à table.

« Rose… » Commence Emmett.

« C'est ton père. » Souffle Alice.

« Quoi !? » demande plusieurs voix tandis que Bella, Angela et Alice rougissent.

« C'est ton père ! » dit plus fort Alice en plantant son regard dans celle de Rosalie. « Contente ? » Puis elle se replonge dans son assiette. Aucun mot est échangé jusqu'à ce qu'un grand sourire éclaire le visage de Rosalie.

« Oui, très. J'adore bouder, j'arrive à mes fins ! »dit-elle de manière triomphale.

Tous alors explosent de rire alors que les trois filles sont choqué que Rosalie les ai manipulée.

« Je reconnais que Carlisle est vraiment canon. En plus il est médecin. » ajoute Jessica.

« Oh, je vois ! C'est pour ça que tu passes pas mal de temps à l'hosto, c'est pour mon père. » taquine Edward en donnant un coup d'épaule à Bella.

Cette dernière commence à rougir et à bégayer.

« Je rigole Bella. » dit-il en attrapant ses épaules.

Les discussions reprennent leurs cours dans la bonne humeur.

Puis la sonnerie retentit quelques minutes plus tard annonçant la reprise des cours. Tous se lèvent. Alice attrape le bras de Jasper.

« Prêt pour le contrôle de maths ? » demande le jeune homme.

Cette dernière se fige sur place. « Quel contrôle ? »

Mais Jasper éclate de rire en mettant ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.. « Je rigole, Alice. »

« T'es vraiment bête. » Mais avant de se détacher elle inspire légèrement l'odeur de Jasper.

Elle lui sourit. « Aller viens, mademoiselle qui craque sur les vieux. »

« Tu craques bien sur ma mère. »

« Elle a 27 ans ta mère, mon père en a 38. »

Si seulement il savait qu'il ressemblait à son père, et que donc elle craquait par la même occasion sur lui.

« N'empêche ça doit être normal pour vous de craquer sur mon père. »

« Comment ça ? » lui demande-t-elle en s'installant à sa place juste devant Jasper.

« Hé bien le père d'Angela est mort il y a longtemps, donc aucun modèle masculin. »

« ça colle pas ton truc le chef Swan est là pour Bella. Et au dernière nouvelle c'est un homme. »

« Oui, il est là mais la mère de Bella a disparu du jour au lendemain et Charlie aime plus que tout sa fille mais était totalement anéanti par cette mystérieuse disparition. Il a tenté de retrouvé Madame Swan pour Bella..Alors tu sais très bien que c'est Sue qui s'occupait de Bella. Même si on sait tout les deux que le chef Swan et Bella s'aiment. Et quand à toi ba toi non plus ta pas de père. Donc je pense que mon père est l'idéale paternel pour vous mais comme c'est pas votre vrai père vous fantasmé sur lui. »

Pendant tout le discours, Alice était émerveillée par le raisonnement du jeune homme et sa certaine maturité. Il était logique. Mais qu'il lui rappelle l'absence de son père dans sa vie ravivait la douleur dans la poitrine de la jeune fille. Et c'est dans ses moments qu'elle se disait que malgré tout Jasper restait un mec et donc n'avait aucun tact.

« Et Jessica dans tous ça. Elle a ses deux parents. » demande-t-elle en faisant abstraction de la douleur.

« Jessica est attirée par tout le monde. » dit-il simplement alors que le professeur de math entrait dans la salle en réclamant le silence.

* * *

**Je rappelle que le lycée aux USA dure 4ans. Donc normalement Alice et rose devraient être là en 1ere en France.**

**Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé ?!!…**

**Un petit commentaire pour la suite**

Bisou !


	2. Changer

**Me revoilà !!!**

**Merci à :**

**-Blue&White**

**-Alba Cullen Granger (bien sûre que ça peut être sympa lol)**

**-mamoure21**

**-Lunenoire83**

**-petite-vampirette**

**-odrey6401**

**-Miss Vintage**

**-Aunda**

**-mumu la twilighteuse**

**-kykyxstandler**

**-lymiss-you**

**Je tiens à vous dire que Jasper et Alice ne seront pas ensemble avant longtemps^^lol il y aura pleins de surprise dont une dans ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

  
**

Nos secrets

Changer

Chapitre 2

« McCarthy, Brandon, on se dépêche ! » hurle le professeur de sport et accessoirement le père d'Emmett. Ce qui fait ragé Alice.

« Il est pas cool. Il pourrait être un peu plus sympa. T'es son fils et moi ton amie. » Emmett rit légèrement tandis qu'ils se positionnent sur la ligne de départ. Le prof donne un coup de siffler, et les cinq élèves au départ s'élancent vers la ligne d'arrivée. Emmett arrive le premier comme si c'était naturel. Alice la dernière. Complètement essoufflée.

« Mon père n'est pas cool. » commente Emmett. « Encore moins à la maison. Je crois même que c'est pire. Il a déjà tracé ma vie. J'entre cette année dans l'équipe de football, de baseball ou de basketball, j'obtiens une bourse pour l'université puis intègre une ligue professionnelle. Bien sûre je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. »

Alice se mords les lèvres. Elle ne pensait pas que le père d'Emmett puisse être ainsi. « Mais c'est son rêve ça, pas le tien. »

« Il s'en fou. Tu sais Alice, tous les parents ne sont pas comme les Cullen ou le Chef Swan. Faire passer l'envie de leurs enfants avant les leurs. »Dit-il de manière lasse et aussi triste.

« Mais tu n'as jamais pensé à te rebeller ? » Emmett ne répond pas. Il est gêné.

« Alice, il place tellement d'espoir en moi que… »

« Que quoi ? » s'exclame la jeune fille en colère. « Faut pas te laisser faire. C'est ta vie ! pas la sienne. Réfléchis-y au moins. Tu ne peux pas vivre le rêve de ton père. »

« Je vais y réfléchir. » lui dis le jeune homme après un moment de silence. Puis la sonnerie de l'école sonne annonçant la fin des cours mais aussi de la journée.

« Et n'oubliez pas, à la rentrée sélection pour les équipes de sport du lycée. » crie le professeur McCarthy alors que les élèves pénètrent dans les vestiaires.

Emmett est le premier à sortir. Il s'adosse au mur et attend son amie qui est toujours très longue. Il l'attend puisqu'en plus, ils rentrent ensemble. La jeune fille habite deux rues plus loin que lui. Plusieurs minutes la jeune Brandon sort. Ils rejoignent leur groupe d'amis qui les attendent sur le parking.

« Bon les filles ont se donne rendez-vous demain à 11h au mall pour faire du shopping afin de trouver nos costumes. » s'exclame Alice à peine arrivée.

« Ouais c'est ça…c'est pour mon cadeau. » ricane Emmett.

« T'es vraiment un gosse, Em ! » rétorque Jasper.

« Oui mais tu sais très bien qu'elles ne vont rien acheté ! Enfin juste du tissu et c'est Alice qui va leur confectionner les costumes ! »

« Hey ! je suis toujours là ! »Dit la jeune fille en agitant ses mains devant les deux garçons.

« Oh désolé, bébé, on ne t'avait pas vu. Petite comme tu es. Faut manger des légumes. » taquine Emmett.

Alice ouvre la bouche en grand, offusquée des propos d'Emmett. Tous rient. C'est vrai qu'Alice est la plus petite du groupe mais aussi de la moyenne des filles. 1m55.

« Ne l'écoute pas ! » Lui dit Rose. « Il est bête. »

« Salut Rosalie. » dit une voix dans le dos de la blonde. Tous se retourne. C'est Royce King. Un mec assez beau mais trop fils à papa pense Alice.

« Salut Royce. » dit Rose en rougissant.

« Je peux te parler en privée ? » Lui demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Rose hoche la tête et s'avance. Tout le groupe les observe. Certains discrètement, d'autres sans retenue.

« Je déteste ce type. » grogne Emmett.

« Pourquoi ? » demande Jasper. « Il n'a rien fait de mal. »

« Ce mec se serre du fric de son père pour séduire les filles. Il est pourri gâté et ne se gêne pas pour rabaisser les autres. » Alice tourne alors son regard vers Emmett. Même si elle pense la même chose que son ami, elle pense qu'il y quelque chose de plus. Elle a comme détecté un truc dans le ton d'Emmett. Elle plis les yeux en l'oberservant tandis qu'il discute avec Jasper et Edward sur Royce King. Les trois garçons s'arrêtent de discuter en sentant le regard insistant de la jeune fille sur eux.

« Alice… » demande Jasper. La jeune fille détourne les yeux pour les poser sur Jasper.

« Non rien… »Mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir que Rosalie revient.

« Alors ? » demande Bella au bout de quelques secondes.

« Alors, j'ai rendez-vous avec Royce lundi. » souri Rose. Emmett grogne. Mais personne n'entend. Sauf Alice qui écarquille les yeux.

« Non ! » s'exclame-t-elle en regardant Emmett puis Rosalie. Tout le monde s'interromps pour observer la jeune fille. Emmett sent son cœur battre plus fort et ses mains devenir moites.

« Bon, on va y aller. » dit précipitamment Emmett en posant une main sur la bouche et sur la taille de la jeune fille. Puis il la soulève et part vers chez lui. Tous reste interloqués par ce qui vient de se passer. Mais personne ne comprend vraiment ce qui vient d'arriver.

Une fois suffisamment éloigné, Emmett pose une Alice qui se débat vivement dans ses bras.

« Mais t'es malade ! » lui hurle-t-elle.

« Désolé. » dit-il en commençant à marcher.

« Hep hep hep ! Tu t'en sortira pas comme ça mon grand ! » lui crie-t-elle en lui courant après. Elle se pose devant lui les mains sur les hanches. « Depuis quand tu craques pour Rosalie ? »

Emmett ri légèrement. « Je craques pas pour Rose. » Puis il passe à côté de la jeune.

« Ouais c'est ça à d'autre ! Si tu ne craques pas pour Rosalie, tu ne m'aurai pas kidnappé sachant que je n'avais rien dit. »

« Je ne t'ai pas kidnappé ! » murmure-t-il honteux d'être dévoilé.

« Ne change pas de sujets ! »hurle-t-elle hystérique. Emmett sursaute devant la crise de son amie. Puis il baisse la tête.

« Deux ans ! » chuchote-il.

« Quoi ? » demande Alice pas sûre d'avoir entendu.

« J'ai le béguin pour Rosalie Cullen depuis deux ans. » Puis il reprend sa marche Alice à ses côtés.

« Tu t'en es rendu compte quand ? » demande la jeune fille doucement. Ce qui contraste énormément avec sa folie tout à l'heure.

« Après les vacances de Noël. Ils sont partis au soleil et sont revenus bronzé. Et la j'ai totalement craqué sur ses cheveux blonds et sa peau dorée. Elle était vraiment yeux bleu ressortaient… »

« Et pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance ? » demande après quelques secondes la jeune fille.

« Je ne sais pas. Sûrement parce qu'on est trop amis et que si Rose ne veut pas de moi comme moi je veux d'elle et bien…J'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie même si elle doit rester ma meilleure amie. » Puis le reste du chemin se fait en silence, chacun perdu dans leur pensée. Une fois arrivé, devant la maison du jeune homme, celui-ci se tourne vers son ami. « Et puis face à Royce King, je n'ai aucune chance. Il est riche et fais craquer toutes les filles. Moi… »

« Je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu es beau Emmett. Tu sais quoi ? Rentre dans l'équipe de football ou je ne sais quoi ! Développe tes muscles ! Et toutes les nanas vont devenir dingue de toi ! Et Rosalie va traîner à tes pieds et ensuite vous sortirez ensemble, vous marierez et tu auras pleins d'enfants avec elle ! »

« Et du calme, pixie ! Déjà on va commencer par l'équipe de sport, ça sera un bon début. » Rie-il. « Je vais m'entraîner pendant les vacances. »

« Je serai même ton coach si tu veux. »

« Okay, on se voit pendant les vacances ! » lui dit-il en l'embrassant le front. Puis il s'éloigne vers la porte d'entrée. « Oh faites ! Tu es flippante quand tu es en colère ! »

Puis il entre tandis qu'Alice explose de rire.

« Mais tu vas te calmer ! » crie Alice à Emmett. Ce dernier boutonner et déboutonner sa chemise sans cesse. Pendant les deux semaines, il s'était acharné sur le sport au grand plaisir de son père. Alice était même surprise du changement du corps qu'Emmett avait eu pendant les vacances. A croire qu'il a eu aussi une poussée de croissance pendant les deux semaines.

La soirée de son anniversaire avait lieu se soir et il était très stressé de revoir Rosalie.

Alice l'avait déguisé en vampire en disant que Rosalie ne succomberai pas se soir, il n'avait qu'à la mordre. Et Emmett avait rétorqué qu'avec la baguette d'Alice il pourrait faire un vœu. Cette dernière avait décidé de se déguiser en fée. Elle portait une robe rouge bretelle qui lui arrivait au genoux. C'est un bustier rouge parsemé de paillette dorées. Le jupon rouge est en forme de fleur, ornée de tulle rouge et blanche et de paillettes et découpée en pointe jusqu'au genoux.. La taille est rehaussée,par de large pétale de fleurs qui tombent sur le jupon en forme de goutte. Elle avait aussi pour compléter son costume des ailes rouges et blanches et aussi une baguette rouge.

Les invités commençaient à arriver. Bella était vêtu d'une belle longue robe bleu avec un bustier. Alice avait dit qu'elle serait Juliette sauf que son amie avait rétorqué que Juliette était blonde. C'est pourquoi la jeune Swan portait une perruque blonde. Jessica était habillé en femme préhistorique et Mike en homme préhistorique. Angela en hôtesse de l'air, Ben en hippie de Woodstock. Puis les Cullen, Edward en pompier, Jasper en pirate et Rosalie en Cléopâtre.

Tous étaient arrivé et attendait Emmett qui ne devait arrivé une fois l'arrivé de ses invités. Lorsqu'il sort de sa chambre tous reste bouche bée devant la nouvelle carrure de leur ami.

« Hé bien Emmett, tu es vraiment…beau » Chuchote Bella en rougissant.

« ça te va plutôt bien ! » lui dit Ben. Puis tous reprenne leur conversation avec comme sujet la nouvel carrure d'Emmett.

« J'ai été son entraîneuse. » dit fièrement Alice à Jasper.

« Ah ouais, toi en revanche, tu n'as pas pris un muscle. » ricane Jasper.

« Oui c'est normal, si je devais être tailler comme Em avec ma petite taille, je te ferai peur. »

« Oh, oui tu as fait ça pour moi. » dit-il en quelque sorte.

« Bien sûre ! Je ne veux pas que tu es peur de moi. » chuchote-t-elle en posant sa main sur le torse du jeune homme.

« Je n'aurai jamais peur de toi. » Ils se regardent profondément. Le cœur d'Alice bat plus vite. Puis soudain Jasper s'exclame. « hey ! c'est pas ta mère ?! » La jeune fille se retourne et reste figé sur place. Sa mère est venu déguisé alors qu'elle lui avait formellement interdit. Parce que premièrement ce n'est que les enfants qui doivent ce déguiser. Et deuxièmement tous les mecs sont en train de baver devant sa mère. Dont Jasper. Et troisièmement la relation qu'a Alice avec sa mère est difficile. C'est plus une relation de sœurs que de mère fille.

C'est pourquoi la jeune fille se dirige furieusement vers sa mère.

« Pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça ? » siffle la jeune Brandon. « Je t'avais dit que ce n'étais que nous. »

« Bon tu te calmes ! j'étais au boulot ! et si tu m'écoute un peu, c'est shorty et au haut militaire. Et comme j'étais déjà en retard je n'ai pas voulu me changer. »

« Hé bien t'aurai dû ! » crache la jeune fille avant de repartir vers ses amis. Jasper remarque alors l'éclat de tristesse dans les yeux d' Heidi Brandon.

Puis à la suite de ça la soirée se déroule plus tranquillement. Les jeunes buvaient, enfin pour certains, pour la première fois de l'alcool. Bella avait les joues rouges et riait plus que d'habitude. Tout comme Angela qui elle riait depuis plus de quinze minutes sans que personne ne sache pourquoi.

« Bon, Angela, tu nous dis ce qui t'arrive ? » demande Ben.

« C'est ma mère !! » dit en elle en explosant de rire. « Elle s'est trouvé un mec ! » puis elle ris à nouveau. Toutefois tous étaient intéressé. Ça faisait un moment que la mère d'Angela était seule.

« Alors, c'est qui ? » demande Edward.

« Un pasteur !!! Elle ne pourra pas coucher avec lui ! » Puis elle ris à nouveau. Emmett et Ben explosent de rire suite à la réplique d'Angela. Bella ris aussi en s'affalant sur l'épaule d'Edward. Rosalie avait sa tête posée sur les genoux d'Emmett et ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux. Alice avait tapé dans sa main discrètement.

« Hey, salut tout le monde ! » s'exclama une voix qu'Emmett aurai voulu éviter de voir se soir. Rosalie se redressa rapidement avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Royce se tenait là. Rosalie se jeta dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Emmett se tendis sur le siège.

« Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? » demanda le jeune McCarthy d'une voix serré.

« Je viens chercher ma Rosie. Allez tu viens poupée. »

« Hey ! je te signal que c'est mon anniversaire. »

« Oh excuse moi tu n'a pas encore soufflé tes bougies ? railla ce fils à papa. Les propos du jeune homme le blessait mais que Rosalie ris aux parole de cet enfoiré peinait encore plus Emmett.

« Aller Emmett, tu me diras ce que t'as eu, hein. » Puis elle embrassa rapidement la joue du jeune homme. Le baiser de Rosalie lui glaça la joue. Lorsque le couple disparut, le silence était toujours présent.

« La soirée est finie. » chuchota la brun avant de se lever et de disparaître chez lui. Tous les amis du jeunes avaient ressentis la douleur du jeune homme. Par la même occasion, certains comprenaient qu'Emmett ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour la Rosalie. Même les adultes sentaient la tension, c'est pourquoi ils décidèrent de partir.

Heidi se dirige alors vers sa fille. « Je préfère rester avec Emmett. » lui dit simplement Alice.

Heidi hocha la tête toujours peinée. Elle aurait aimé se réconcilier avec sa fille ce soir. Lentement elle regagne la rue.

« Mme Brandon ! » Entend-t-elle derrière elle. C'est Jasper qui cours vers elle.

« Je peux vous ramener ? » Demande Jasper.

« C'est gentil, Jasper, mais tu devrais rentrer… »

« Je serai plus rassurer si je vous ramène. Les rues ne sont pas sûres et puis votre costume pourrait attiré des cinglé. »

« Je ne suis pas en costume, Jasper. » ris-t-elle légèrement.

« Costume ou pas costume, je vous ramène. » Heidi hoche la tête en marchant. Jasper se met alors à sa hauteur.

« Alice m'a dit que tu faisais de la guitare. »

« Oui, enfin j'essaye. Je gratte deux, trois notes mais bon…c'est pas si simple. »

« Je pourrais t'expliquer, si tu veux. J'ai fais de la guitare plus jeune. »

« C'est vrai. Alice ne m'a rien dis. » dis Jasper surpris.

« C'est parce que je n'en fais plus. Mais adolescente, c'était une bonne échappatoire. » dit-elle sombrement à la fin de sa phrase. Jasper remarque cet air et décide alors de la faire sortir de ses pensées.

« Hé bien,je serai ravie. C'est quand vous voulez. » dit-il avec un grand sourire en s'arrêtant devant la maison des Brandon. Heidi sourit tendrement à Jasper. Elle aime bien ce gamin. Elle se sent bien avec lui.

« ça te dirai maintenant, enfin si tu n'es pas fatigué. » Propose-t-elle.

« Avec plaisir ! » répond-t-il rapidement. Puis il se sent rougir. Heidi l'impressionne. Heidi ris à nouveau. Un sentiment nouveau monte en elle sans qu'elle puisse le retenir. Ils s'installent dans le salon. Heidi revient avec sa guitare. Ils passent l'heure suivante à gratter quelques accords. Riant des fausses notes faites par le jeune homme. S'amusant à créer des mélodies ridicules ou sincères.

« Tu sais chanter ? » demande au bout d'un moment Heidi.

« Je me débrouille. »

« Tu connais la chanson d'Israel, « Somewhere over the rainbow » ? »

« J'adore cette chanson. » Lui sourit-il. Heidi rougit mais commence à faire les premiers accords. Des accords bien plus lents que ceux de la chanson originale.

Lentement Jasper se met à chanter.

**(Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high**

**There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby)**

Jasper fixe d'abord les mains d'Heidi. Il les trouve belles. Heidi fixe Jasper et ses boucles blondes.

**(Somewhere over that rainbow, skies are blue**

**And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true)**

Puis Jasper remonte son regard sur les bras nus et blancs de la jeune femme. Une peau laiteuse et sûrement douce.

**(Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me**

**Where troubles melt like lemon drops high above the chimney tops**

**That's where you'll find me)**

Heidi regarde alors les yeux bleus du jeune homme.

**(Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly**

**Birds fly over that rainbow**

**Why, oh, why can't I?)**

Ils pétillent. Puis elle regarde ses joues, qui sont encore enfantine mais qui fait tout son charme.

Jasper fixe le cou puis la bouche d'Heidi. Heidi fait la même chose. Enfin leur regard se rencontre.

**(If happy little bluebirds fly above the rainbow**

**Why, oh, why can't I?)**

A la fin de la chanson, la tension est palpable. Ils se fixent, la respiration de Jasper s'accélère comme le cœur d'Heidi. Leurs visages se rapprochent. Les mains de Jasper attrape la guitare pour la poser au sol. Puis il caressa alors lentement la main d'Heidi. Cette dernière pose une main sur la joue du jeune homme.

Leurs souffles se mélangent.

Leurs yeux se ferment.

Leurs bouches se rencontrent. C'est juste une légère pression au début jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme prenne l'initiative de bouger ses lèvres. Le baiser devient de plus en plus fougueux. Les mains d'Heidi s'accrochent aux boucles. Tandis que celle de Jasper entoure la taille de la jeune femme. Heidi fait reculer le blond pour pouvoir s'allonger sur lui. Puis ils se détachent. Heidi prend alors conscience de la situation. Elle se relève d'un coup.

« Qu'es ce j'ai fais ? » Panique-t-elle. « Tu es mineur. » Elle fait les cent alors que Jasper reste calme. Il connaît ce comportement. Alice ressemble vraiment à sa mère et il sait alors quoi faire. Il se lève et pose ses mains sur les épaules d'Heidi.

« Ce n'es pas grave. » dit-il en plantant son regard dans celui d'Heidi. Ce qui la calme immédiatement. Il caresse la joue de la jeune femme. « Vous me plaisez, madame Brandon. »

« Mais tu es mineure. »

« Et alors ? Si on le dit à personne, qui le saura. » Heidi se mord la lèvre. Mais depuis très longtemps elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Jasper sent l'hésitation alors il pose ses lèvres sur celle de la brune. Heidi répond lentement à se baiser. Jasper colle à elle la femme. Heidi sent le désir de Jasper sur son ventre. Jasper a peut-être 16 ans mais il l'a dépasse d'une bonne tête. Elle l'entends gémir et une question pointe dans sa tête. A regret elle se détache. Jasper ne veut pas, mais il pose son front contre celle de la jeune femme.

« Jasper, as-tu déjà couché ? »

« Non. » répond-il au bout de quelques secondes. « Mais vous m'apprendrez. » dit-il en caressant son dos.

Heidi hoche la tête. « Si seulement tu me tutoies et tu m'appelles Heidi. »

« D'accord, Heidi. » dit-il d'une voix rauque qui fait hérisser les poils le long des bras d'Heidi.

« Mais pas ce soir. » Cette fois, c'est lui qui hoche la tête. « Mais tu peux rester encore un peu. » Chuchote-t-elle en se collant à lui et le renversant sur la canapé qui est derrière Jasper.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Une réaction, un commentaire ?**

**Je rappelle que Jasper et Alice ne seront pas ensemble avant un long moment lol.**

**Bisou à bientôt !**


	3. Gêne

**Hey !!! me revoilà ! J'ai oublié de dire pour le chapitre précédent la chanson : écoutez somewhere over the rainbow chanté par Rufus wainwright. **

**Pour ceux ou celles qui n'ont pas compris Heidi a 27 ans et est la mère d'Alice.**

**Et pour la relation Jasper/Heidi je voulais faire une relation à la desperate housewives comme Gabrielle et John le jardinier^^ voilà.**

**Sinon merci à :**

**-Patou (c'est une fic sur Jasper et Alice donc forcément ils finiront ensemble !)**

**-petite-vampirette**

**-odrey6041**

**-kykyxstandler**

**-Miss Vintage**

**-cams**

**-Aunda**

**-mumu la twilighteuse**

**Et dernier petit truc il y a un lemon dedans entre Jasper et Heidi donc si vous n'aimez pas….passez lol**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Nos secrets

Chapitre 3

Bella et Alice étaient assises dans les gradins du stade de l'école, attendant que les sélections de football américain commencent. Comme beaucoup de monde, elles étaient venues encourager un de leur ami, ici Emmett. Emmett qui depuis la rentrée, il y a deux semaines, paniquait de ne pas être pris. En faite il avait surtout peur que se soit ce stupide Royce King qui prenne sa place.

« Tu crois que l'argent fait changer les gens ? » demanda Bella en observant Rosalie dans les bras de Royce.

« Peut-être. »

Toutes les deux étaient tristes que leur amie passe de moins en moins de temps avec elles. Un coup de sifflet retentit annonçant le début des sélections.

« Rose, viens t'asseoir avec nous ! » Cria Alice en se levant et en agitant la main pour lui montrersa présence. Au cri d'Alice, la blonde pose un regard sur la provenance du cri. Un regard…très critique, qui fais frissonner Bella.

« Rosie, viens, on t'a gardé une place ! » s'écrièrent deux filles, une blonde et une rousse. Bella connaissait la blonde c'est Irina. Tandis que la rousse, elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom mais ça ressemblait à Victoire ou Vicky.

Rosalie jette alors un dernier regard méprisant à Bella et Alice avant de se diriger vers les deux autres filles. Alice était debout toujours figée, la main toujours en l'air. Bella était assise la bouche ouverte. Elle clignait des yeux comme si elle venait d'avoir une hallucination.

« J'y crois pas, elle vient de nous snober. » Murmura Bella alors qu'Alice s'assoit toujours choquée.

« Salut ! » Salua Edward en s'asseyant entre les deux filles, alors que Ben, Angela et Jasper prenaient place derrière eux.

« ça ne vas pas ? » Demande Angela.

« Rosalie vient de nous snober. » Dit Bella.

« Ah, vous aussi ? » Dit Edward.

« Quoi ? Mais vous êtes ses frères ! » S'écria Alice indignée et déçue du comportement de sa soi disante amie.

« Moi, je ne suis que son demi-frère » Marmonne Edward faiblement mais assez fort pour que tous l'entendent.

« Edward, tu es mon frère par alliance mais je te considère comme mon vrai frère. Et malgré tout ça n'explique pas le comportement de ma jumelle. » Commente Jasper. Bella pose un main timide sur celle d'Edward pour le réconforter. Il la serre en retour renforçant les rougissements de la jeune Swan qui sont apparus.

« Ouais, eh bien je ne comprends pas pourquoi Emmett est tombé amoureux d'une…garce… » Après l'anniversaire d'Emmett, ce dernier avait expliqué à ses amis ses sentiments envers la blonde. Tous s'étaient réjouis pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le changement d'attitude de la jeune Cullen. « Et puis si ce Royquelque chose la fait souffrir, tant pis pour elle, elle n'a qu'à mieux choisir ses amis et son petit ami. » Cracha Alice. Jasper se rend compte alors que tous souffrent de cette situation. Jasper connaît très bien Alice. Et il sait qu'Alice ne pleure jamais. En tout cas il ne l'a jamais vu pleurer, même pour une blessure importante. Alors quand elle est triste, c'est la colère qui prend le dessus, comme en ce moment. Jasper dépose un baiser sur la tempe de son amie pour tenter de la réconforter.

« Au faites, j'ai l'impression qu'Em' se débrouille pas trop mal. » Dit Ben en tentant de changer de sujet. Ce qui fonctionne.

Les joueurs qui passaient les sélections étaient répartis en plusieurs groupes. Celui d'Emmett se faisait des passe jusqu'à ce qu'on envoie le ballon à Emmett qui du se mettre à courir en évitant de se faire tacler.

« Cours Emmett ! » Hurlèrent en même temps Ben, Jasper et Edward alors que les filles applaudissaient. Il courrait de plus en plus en vite jusqu'à la ligne qui lui permit de mettre un point. Le groupe d'amis se mit à scander son nom.

Pour le groupe d'Emmett, les sélections étaient finies. Les résultats auraient lieu le lendemain matin.

A la sortie du vestiaire, Alice saute dans les bras de son ami.

« je te l'avais dis que tu réussirais ! » Hurle-t-elle en l'étouffant. Jasper attrape les épaules de son amie.

« Il n'est pas encore pris, Alice. »

« Et alors ? Il était sensationnel ! » Crie-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même. Tous rient de l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille. Jasper la prend dans ses bras pour la faire taire. Au même moment la sonnerie retentit annonçant les début des cours. Alice se calme alors instantanément en partie par la chaleur du corps de Jasper et l'autre parce qu'elle à deux heures de cours de suite avec Démetri Riley, son professeur d'Histoire qui la déteste. Lentement, tous prennent la direction des batîments.

« Dis donc, le sport te fais un effet fou. » Chuchote Jasper à l'oreille d'Alice en lui rappelant sa petite crise d'avant.

« Tu n'imagine même pas. » Dit-elle en plantant son regard caramel dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme. Il adorait ses yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte son souffle s'accélère. Puis son portable vibre, ce qui coupe le contact avec ses yeux. Alice est déçue.

**Rejoints moi chez moi.**

**a cours jusqu'à 17h.**

**On a du temps pour nous**

**H.**

Jasper sent ses joues rougir. Depuis deux semaines, Heidi et lui se sont croisées rapidement. Échangeant un rapide baiser, au supermarché ou au coin d'une rue.

« Je dois y aller. » Dit-il simplement.

« Tu sèches ? » Demande Bella.

« Un peu d'école buissonnière ne fais de mal à personne. » Ris Jasper

« Je lui ai déjà dis, mais elle ne veut pas me croire. » Ricane Edward.

Bella rougit et Alice soupire. Elle sent que quelque chose ne vas pas.

« Installez-vous. » ordonne le jeune professeur. Démetri Riley avait à peine trente ans c'était donc un jeune professeur assez sympa. Mais selon Alice c'était le plus sévère et le méchant prof du lycée. Tout le monde adorait Mr Riley et Mr Riley adorait tous ses élèves. Sauf Alice. Il semblerait qu'il est une dent contre elle.

« Je vais vous rendre vos devoirs maison et nous allons faire la correction tous ensemble car je dois dire que ce n'est pas fameux. »

Toute la classe soupire. Le prof distribue les copies. Il s'arrête devant Alice qui a les yeux baissés sur sa table. Lentement elle relève les yeux et sent une mauvaise nouvelle lui arrivé dessus.

« Vu la merveilleuse note que vous avez eu, j'aimerai vous voir à la fin du cours, Melle Brandon. » Puis il donne la copie à la jeune fille qui écarquille les yeux. Un majestueux «F » prône sa copie. Elle allait se faire tuer par Jasper lui qui l'avait aidé.

Au fil de la correction, elle se rend compte que ses réponses sont bonnes. Même si certaines ne sont pas complètes, elle ne mérite pas une aussi mauvaise note. Elle se promet alors de lui en parler à la fin. Elle ne veut pas déclancher un conflit. Elle pose ses yeux sur le tableau et aperçoit alors le professeur Riley qui la fixe ce qui étrangement la mal à l'aise.

« Tu m'as manqué. » chuchota Heidi en plaquant Jasper contre la porte de sa chambre.

« Toi aussi. » dit-il en plaquant ses lèvres sur celle de la femme. Il la plaque à elle. Ses mains se posent sur la taille fine alors que celle d'Heidi attrape les cheveux. Leur corps bougent ensemble. Le sexe de Jasper gonfle de plus en plus. Jasper attrape alors le genou d'Heidi et caresse la peau nue de son amante. Il remonte sa main jusqu'à son sous-vêtement. Heidi gémit et commence à retirer le tee-shirt de Jasper. Elle pose ses lèvres sur l'épaule du blond.

Il gémit. Lui joue avec l'ourlet de la culotte provoquant des frissons dans son dos. Elle gémit.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as jamais fais ça ? » Murmure-t-elle contre sa peau.

« Oui. » dit-il en enlevant le haut d'Heidi. Il pose sa main sur le soutient gorge et en malaxant la poitrine.

« Tu es très doué » souffle-t-elle alors qu'il mord sa gorge. Puis il la soulève et la plaque sur le lit. Le reste des vêtements est vite retiré.

« Tu es si belle. » Murmure-t-il entre ses seins. Il inspire l'odeur. Il la connaît. Lentement il descend le long du ventre. Il pose ses lèvres sur les lèvres intimes d'Heidi. Celle-ci grogne de plaisir alors qu'il embrasse et lèche. Soudain Jasper sent qu'on lui tire les cheveux. Il remonte et rencontre la bouche d'Heidi.

« Je croyais que c'était à moi de t'apprendre. » Dit-elle en empoignant le sexe du blond.

« J'apprends, ne t'en fais pas. » grogne-t-il difficilement à cause du plaisir que lui procurait la jeune femme. Il a envie d'essayer quelque chose alors, il place sa main sur la féminité de la blonde et fait entrer un doigt puis un deuxième.

« Je n'en peux plus. » souffle-t-elle en l'allongeant sur le dos. Elle lui enfile un préservatif qu'elle attrape dans la table de chevet. Elle s'assoie à califourchon sur lui et fais entrer son pénis dans son sexe. Le plaisir est intense. Jasper pose ses mains sur les hanches d'Heidi. Elle accroche ses doigts à ceux de Jasper et commence à bouger ses hanches.

Les vas et viens s'accélèrent. La chambre est emplie de grognement, de souffle. Jasper est le premier à venir. Heidi jouie quelques secondes après lui en s'effondrant sur son torse.

« C'était super. » dit-il

« Ouais. » dit-elle en l'embrassant. « Et ça ne fais que commencer. »

La cloche sonne annonçant la pause. Les élèves rangent rapidement leurs affaires et se dépêche de sortir.

« Melle Brandon. » appelle Mr Riley. Alice souffle. La pause n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Elle s'approche du bureau. Le prof attend que tout le monde soit sortie.

« Monsieur je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez mis une si mauvaise note. »

« Melle Brandon, soyez sincère, l'avez-vous fait toute seule se devoir ? »

« Euh, c'est à dire qu'on m'a expliqué certaines choses… »

« Vous êtes nul en histoire géo. Vraiment. C'est pourquoi je vous propose des cours particuliers. »

« Quoi ? Non, je ne veux pas….je. »

« Vous ne voulez pas ? »

« Non ! Je ne suis pas si nul. »

« Bien je vous propose un deal. Je vous fais passer un examen si vous avez au dessus de la moyenne pas de cours particulier en revanche en dessous… »

Alice garde le silence.

« d'accord ? » demande à nouveau le prof.

Alice hoche la tête. Demetry Riley tend alors sa main. Alice fronce les sourcils. « C'est un deal, Alice, vous devez me serez la main. » Alice attrape alors la main de son prof. Le regard du prof s'illumine mais Alice pense que c'est dû à la fatigue.

« Bien évidemment l'examen aura lieu Vendredi après-midi. »

« Mais c'est dans deux jours ! » s'exclama Alice.

« Ah ! Vous auriez du définir les termes du contrats avant, Melle Brandon. Bonne journée. » dit-il en sortant de la salle laissant la jeune fille figé sur place.

Le soir Alice s'enferme dans sa chambre pour réviser, elle ne se rend pas compte du bonheur de sa mère.  
Le lendemain quand elle se lève, elle plonge son nez dans son bouquin. Elle ne veut pas de cours particulier.

Elle arrive au lycée toujours avec ses fiches de révisions. Elle n'entends pas les cris autour d'elle. Elle sort de sa bulle lorsqu'elle se sent soulevée.

« J'ai réussi, Alice ! Je suis pris dans l'équipe ! » Hurle Emmett.

« C'est vrai ? » Puis elle se met à hurler comme Emmett. Il la repose à terre et se jette sur Bella.

« Je suis pris ! »

« Bien joué ! » Tous le félicitent.

« MacCarthy. » Tonne une voix. C'est Royce King qui s'approche. « Félicitation. J'espère qu'on réussira à s'entendre. » dit-il avec un faux sourire.

« Tu es pris ? » demande Edward.

«Ouais. Au même poste que notre Emmi national. »

Emmette grogne au surnom que ce débile lui à donner. Puis soudain une masse blonde se jette dans les bras de Royce. C'est Rosalie qui embrasse goulûment Royce. Alice et Bella ont une mine dégoûtées alors qu'Emmett se refrogne.

« Allez, viens bébé. » dit Royce en s'éloignant.

« Elle nous as même pas calculé. » chuchote Bella. Edward passe sa main autour de ses épaules et la serre contre lui.

« Je vais faire un tour. » Annonce Emmett. Ce dernier s'éloigne. Tous se regarde pour savoir qui doit y aller.

« Bon j'y vais. » Déclare Alice en courant. Elle le rattrape facilement.

« Tu lis quoi ? » demande-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

« Je révise mon histoire. Mon prof ma foutu un examen pour demain. Donc soit je le réussi et pas de cours particulier soit je le foire et bonjour cours particulier avec Mr Riley. » grogne Alice.

Emmett ris. « Tu n'as qu'a tricher. »

« Et comment ? Je suis pas très douée pour les anti-sèches. »

« Non pas comme ça. Mais tu apprends les questions par cœur. Tout le monde sait que les copies de contrôle sont dans la réserve. Ils ont tous la flemme de refaire leur question chaque année. Tu veux qu'on y aille ? »

La sonnerie retentit annonçant le début des cours.

« On a qu'a sécher ? » Propose Alice. Emmett sourit alors de toutes ses dents et attrape la main de la jeune fille et tout les deux se mette à courir en entrant dans le bâtiment. Puis ils arrivent devant une porte au fond d'un couloir. Emmett sort alors une clé de son sac et la met dans la serrure.

« Comment ? » Demande Alice les yeux grands ouverts.

« Je suis pote avec le surveillant Garrett…Tu sais celui qui à 25ans et qui a une cicatrice près de l'oreille ? donc » Explique-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Tout les deux entrent et le jeune homme referme la porte à clé derrière lui.

« Faut chercher par mots clé…genre Riley ou Histoire. » dit Alice. Tous les deux se séparent commence à chercher jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un bruit de clé. Ils se réfugient alors sous un il n'y a pas de place pour s'asseoir en hauteur alors Alice s'allonge et Emmett par dessus elle. Il y a un petit espace qui permet de voir le sol. Ils peuvent voir dons que la porte s'ouvre sur des jambes féminines. La fille s'avance dans la salle. Alice penche sa tête pour voir qui sait. Elle l'a connaît.

« C'est Kate. » Kate est une de ses amies, Emmett commence alors à se bouger mais la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Emmett se remet au dessus d'Alice. Cette fois ci se sont des jambes d'homme.

« Hé je connais ses jambes. »Chuchote Emmett. « c'est celle de Garrett. » Puis à nouveau il commence à se bouger mais s'arrête à nouveau au parole de Kate.

« Tu m'a manqué ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

« Toi aussi. Vivement que tu quittes le lycée pour qu'on puisse s'afficher en public. » Dit-il en l'embrassant. Il la soulève et celle ci entoure sa taille avec ses jambes. Il la pose sur une table. Alice et Emmett écarquillent les yeux. Mais ils avancent leurs têtes pour voir ce qu'il va se passer. Garrett retire la robe de Kate celle-ci se retrouve en sous-vêtement alors que Kate défait la ceinture du pantalon. Garrett retire la culotte de la jeune fille.

Alice se sent rougir furieusement alors qu'Emmett, lui durcit. Alice tourne sa tête vers Emmett.

« Désolé. » dit-il. Alors que se son sexe se presse contre le bas du dos d'Alice. Puis il entend un petit cri. Leurs yeux retourne vers le couple en pleine ébat. Kate est descendue de sa table. Ses bras sont tendus sur la table et elle monte ses fesses en arrières alors que Garrett baisse sa culotte. Puis se dernier sort son sexe de son boxer et Alice se mord la lèvre.

Le couple en pleine ébat à très chaud et le couple d'amis sous la table aussi. Quelques minutes plus tard Garrett et Kate jouissent. Puis ils se rhabillent et sortent dans des bruits de bisou et de « Je t'aime. »

Lentement Emmett et Alice sortent d'en dessous de la table. Ils ont les joues rouges et n'osent pas se regarder.

« Euh… » Commence Alice.

« Ouais… » Continue-t-il mal à l'aise. Alice baisse la tête mais hélas ses yeux tombent sur l'entrejambe du jeune brun. Ce qui la fait rougir encore plus.

Emmett capte le regard d'Alice et se détourne en levant les yeux. Il souffle en essayant de faire disparaître son petit problème.

« Euh…tu sais…si moi on ne le sens pas…et bien moi aussi, ça m'as plus ou moins excitée, pour que tu te sentes moins gênée… » Emmett acquiesce au mots d'Alice mais la tension était palpable.

« Euh, je vais aller en cours. »

« Ouais moi aussi. » Tout les deux se dirigent vers la porte mais ils attrapent la poignée ensemble ce qui les fais sursauter et donc lâcher la poignet.

« Euh, vas-y c'est toi qui a la clé, vu qu'il ont fermé. »dit Alice sans regardé le jeune homme. Il attrape la clé rapidement ouvre la porte mais à nouveau ils veulent passer ensemble.

« Euh..Vas-y…il faut que je ferme… »

« Ouais, je vais en cours… » Puis elle sort rapidement sans attendre Emmett.

* * *

**Voilà !!!**

**Alors ? **

**Un commentaire s'il vous plait !!**

**Je tiens à vous dire pardon parce que je ne sais pas très bien écrire les lemons. Désolée**

**Et aussi que ceux qui lisent « Tous les problèmes » je m'excuse mais ne trouve pas les mots pour mettre en forme le dernier chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas il arrive !**

**Bisou.**


	4. Se bagarrer

**Hey !!**

**Merci à :**

**-lymiss-you (oui tu déteste ce couple car normalement jasper va avec Alice lol)**

**-kykyxstandler (juste c'est quoi un update ? lol)**

**-Little-Pirate**

**-Lunenoire83 (Tu es sur une piste intéressante pour le prof ****)**

**-Miss Vintage**

**-mumu la twilighteuse**

**-petite-vampirette **

**-odrey6401**

**A la fin de ce chapitre, vous aurez sûrement une bonne surprise… Sur ce bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Nos secrets

Chapitre 4

Vendredi matin. Alice était assise sur le muret devant le lycée guettant l'arrivée de ses amis. Elle est entrain de se ronger l'ongle. Le rêve de cette nuit l'a dérangée. C'est la première fois qu'elle d'Emmett d'une autre façon. Et que ça l'excite autant. Elle se dit alors que c'est à cause de Kate et Garrett. De ce qu'elle a vu et…non senti. Elle pousse un soupir en voyant la camionnette de Bella. A moins, son amie pourra faire la conversation si Emmett arrive. Emmett allongé sur elle. Elle se mord la lèvre. Alice ne veut pas être mal à l'aise toutefois ça risque d'être difficile si à chaque fois qu'elle pense à lui elle a une vision de son rêve.

« Salut. » lui dit son amie en enfouissant sa tête dans son manteau.

« Hey. » Alice observe Bella. Quelque chose dans son attitude ne va pas. Ses épaules son voûtés et elle fixe ses chaussures en rougissant. De plus elle triture ses poches de manteau. « Qu'es ce qui se passe ? » Demande-t-elle gentiment.

« Rien ! » Réponds trop rapidement en rougissant. Alice ouvre la bouche mais elle ne réplique pas. Elle se sent fixer. Elle se retourne et aperçoit au loin Rosalie lui jeter des regards. Mais ce n'est pas son regard qui la dérange. Ce n'est pas le sien. Elle cherche autour d'elle mal à l'aise. Puis repose son regard sur Rosalie et se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de parler. Elle regarde Bella qui fixe elle aussi Rosalie.

« On en reparlera. » Dit-elle en s'éloignant. Mais Bella la suit. « Rosalie, faut qu'on parle. C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Rosalie avale sa salive en soulevant son menton. « Je n'ai aucun problème à part que tu me parles. » Déclare-t-elle froidement. Bella se tend au ton de son ancienne amie. Jamais elle ne leur avait parlé comme ça. Mais Alice ne se laisse pas démonté.

« Okay et depuis quand ? »

« Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que tu ne m'est d'aucune utilité. » Dit-elle calmement avec un air hautain. Alice et Bella encaisse. Bella n'est pas capable de répondre.

« Ah bon pour être amie, il faut être utile. »

« Oui, tu n'es rien ici, Brandon. Comme toi Swan. Vous n'êtes rien. » Crache-t-elle à ses anciens amis et ses deux frères.

« Oh désolée Princesse de ne pas être dans ta cour. Ecoute tu es ridicule mais tu te rends compte que tes frères souffrent. »

« Edward n'est pas mon frère. Et Jasper ne pense qu'a lui. » Edward se fige et Jasper est stupéfait. Tout les deux sont blessés par les propos de leur « sœur. »

CLACK !

Alice vient de donner une énorme claque à Rosalie. Devant des personnes. Et Alice sait que Rosalie déteste être humilié. C'est pourquoi en moins de cinq secondes la blonde se jette sur la brune. Rosalie est certes très grande et très forte mais Alice, aussi petite soit-elle, elle joue sur la rapidité et sur ses nerfs. Toutes les deux roulent au sol et se tirent les cheveux, se mordent et se griffent. Les garçons tentent d'intervenir mais eux aussi se prenne des coups. Edward se prend un coup de pied de Alice dans la lèvre. Cette dernière se retrouve en sang. Jasper un coup de coude dans le ventre qui lui coupe la respiration, de la part de Rosalie. Emmett se prend un coup de poing dans son œil. Ce qui le fait tituber et tombé sur Bella qui tombe sur son bras.

Une foule s'est formée devant le spectacle. Rapidement les professeurs et les surveillants apparaissent. Le professeur Riley attrape Alice. Il l'enferme dans ses bras même si cette dernière se débat comme une tigresse. Rosalie est maîtrisée par Demetri, Ben et Mike. Celle-ci aussi est furieuse. Le proviseur arrive rapidement sur place. Il inspecte les dégâts.

« ça suffit ! » Ordonne-t-il. Alice et Rosalie se calment. «Emmenez-les à l'infirmerie. » Le groupe alors se dirige vers le bâtiment. Tous s'assoient sur les lits en silence. Il y a 6 lits. L'infirmière se précipite et observe chaque patient. Demetri et Riley reste dans la salle et le proviseur attend que l'infirmière est fini son inspection.

La soignante dépose un poche de glace sur l'œil d'Emmett. Elle touche le ventre de Jasper et se dernier siffle de douleur. Elle donne un mouchoir à Edward pour qu'il arrête de saigner. Elle attrape le bras de Bella. Ce dernier est en sang et son poignet est gonflé. Un goutte tombe sur les doigts de l'infirmière. La jeune femme relève la tête s'attendant à voir la jeune fille pleurer. Mais non c'est une perle de sueur. La jeune fille est trop blanche.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? » demande-t-elle à Bella. Edward fixe son amie. La jeune Swan hoche négativement la tête.

« C'est à cause du sang. » explique Edward. « Elle n'aime pas son odeur. »

« Très bien allongez-vous. » ordonne-t-elle. La jeune fille obéit alors qu'Edward attrape sa main valide pour la réconforter.

« Alors ? » demande le proviseur.

« Alors, Messieurs Cullen doivent aller à l'hôpital tout comme Mademoiselle Swan. Je crains une fracture d'une côte pour Jasper Cullen et une fracture du poignet pour mademoiselle Swan. De plus, elle doit se faire recoudre comme Edward Cullen pour sa lèvre. »

« Appelez les pompiers. Mesdemoiselles Brandon et Cullen dans mon bureau, immédiatement. » Ordonne furieusement le directeur.

Après un long moment passé dans le bureau du directeur à se faire engueuler, les deux jeunes femmes sortent. Emmett est là.

« J'espère que tu es fière de toi Rosalie. Collé pendant 1mois. »

« Pauvre bébé. » ricane froidement Rose.

« Rosie ! » crie une voix. C'est Riley. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, Alice remarque que la blonde se tend et que dans son regard il y a de la peur. Rosalie remarque que le regard d'Alice est tourné vers elle. Un instant le masque de Rosalie tombe. Elle a peur. Mais bien vite le masque est remis. Elle se jette dans les bras de Royce. Ce dernier l'enlace possessivement. Puis Royce lance un regard noir qui glace le sang de le petite brune. Emmett passe un bras autour de épaule de la jeune fille comme pour la protéger.

« Toi ! » Crache-t-il. « Tu attaques encore ma Rosie et je te tue. » Puis il s'éloignement rageusement entraînant Rosalie avec lui.

« ça va, Alice ? » Demande Emmett.

Elle acquiesce dans un second état. « Emmett, Rosalie a des problèmes. » affirme Alice en plantant son regard dans celui de son amie. « On va enquêter, tu m'aidera ? »

« Malgré la bagarre, tu veux l'aider ? »

« Oui. »

« D'accord. » Répond-t-il après un moment de silence.

« Et ton œil ? ça va ? » Questionne Alice.

« Ouais, je suis un dur à cuir moi ! ris-t-il. « En revanche tu as une sale tête toi. » En effet ses cheveux était totalement décoiffé. Son haut était déchiré à certains endroit et elle avait plein de terre sur elle.

« Ouais. Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille me changer. » Elle fouille dans son sac et grogne.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai pas mes clé et ma mère travaille. Je vais devoir passer la journée comme ça. »

« Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais sécher. Au point où tu en es. Aller viens prendre une douche chez moi. » Alice hoche la tête. Il commence à s'éloigner mais le professeur Riley s'interpose devant eux.

« Mademoiselle Brandon. »

« Oh professeur, je voulais vous remercier pour avoir essayer de m'arrêter. »

« Essayer c'est bien le mot, mademoiselle. » Ris-t-il. Emmett et Alice aussi. « Jamais je n'aurai cru que vous avez autant de chance. »

« Et oui notre Alice nationale cache bien son jeu, n'est-ce pas ? » S'exclame Emmett en faisant rougir Alice.

« Oui. Bref Alice, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublier votre examen. »

Alice se mords la lèvre. « Ecoutez avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, si. Et puis vous avez raison, je suis nul donc je suis partante pour les cours particuliers. En plus le directeur nous a collé pendant un mois, on doit choisir la matière dans laquelle on veut étudier. Et bonne nouvelle, Monsieur, je vous ai choisi ! » Applaudi Alice.

Emmett et Demetri souri face à l'exubérance d'Alice.

« Bien c'est d'accord. Je vous donnerai plus de détail au prochain cours. » Après un moment de silence il rajoute. « Je suppose que vous ne venez pas cette après-midi. »

Alice se mord la lèvre.

« Pour une fois, je ferai l'impasse. Passez un bon week end. » dit-il en s'éloignant.

Et pour une fois Alice se dit que son prof était vraiment sympa.

Une fois une douche prise et un tee-shirt d'Em enfilé Alice se dirige dans la chambre du jeune homme qui est entrain de mettre un dvd. Ils s'installent sur le lit et commence à regarder le film. L'odeur du jeune homme parvient au narines de la jeune fille ce qui le fait envoyer des flashs sur son rêve de la nuit dernière.

« Em' ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Tu…tu as pensé à KateetGarrett ? » dit-elle précipitamment. Mais Emmett à très bien comprit. Il avale sa salive difficilement.

« Euh…ouais. » dit-il mal à l'aise.

« Moi j'y ai pensé. Et j'ai pensé à toi aussi. » Elle se redresse et le regard. « Je sais que tu aimes Rosalie et moi j'aime…

« Oui ? »

« Peu importe. »

« Non, dis moi, on est ami. » Dit-il en plaçant une main sur sa joue. Les yeux d'Alice s'humidifient.

« Je sais qu'il ne voit que comme une amie, et moi je l'aime et…je suis ridicule. »

« Hey, hey, hey…Tu crois qu'être amoureux c'est ridicule dans ce cas je le suis, Edward et Bella le sont aussi. D'ailleurs quand es-ce qu'ils vont finir ensemble ? »

Alice ris.

« Donc, la seule personne ridicule c'est celui qui ne voit pas que tu es merveilleuse, alors qui es-ce ? »

« C'est Jasper. » Chuchote Alice après un moment de silence.

La bouche d'Emmett s'ouvre dans un « o ».

« Je n'aurai jamais deviné. Ecoute Alice, si je n'étais pas amoureux de Rose, je serai certainement fou amoureux de toi. »

Alice ris à travers ses larmes. « Tu dis ça pour me réconforter. »

« Peut-être bien. Qui sait ? » Puis il l'attire contre lui et lui embrasse le front. Leurs regards s'attrapent et ne se lâchent pas. Le souffle d'Emmett caresse la peau et les lèvres de la jeune fille. «Moi aussi, j'ai pensé à toi cette nuit. » Murmure-t-il alors qu'Alice humidifie ses lèvres. Puis leur lèvres se rencontrent. D'abord timidement. Puis le baiser devient de plus en plus fougueux. Les mains parcourent le corps de l'autre. Les souffles s'accélèrent.

Les mains d'Emmett, si grandes, encerclent la taille de la jeune fille la rapprochant.

Les mains d'Alice, si petites, caressent, griffent les peaux nues d'Emmett.

Les gémissements emplissent la chambre.

Les habits disparaissent. Alice se retrouve juste en culotte. Emmett a sa chemise ouverte. Il a aussi son boxer. Ils arrêtent de s'embrasser et se regardent. Leur souffle est erratique.

« Tu es belle, Alice. »

Celle-ci rougit.

« Tu es beau, toi aussi. »

Il dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. « Si tu veux arrêter, tu me le dis. »

« Non, je veux le faire. » Emmett se décale et attrape un préservatif dans sa commode.

« Tu en as… »

« Si tu veux tout savoir, quand ma mère a vu que je changeais, elle a voulu être prévenante. » dit-il en enfilant la capote avec difficulté. « En tout cas merci, penser à ma mère n'as pas eu un bon effet sur moi. » soupire-t-il.

« Attends. »Souffle Alice en descend sa main le long du torse jusqu'au sexe du jeune homme. Après quelques effleurements, Emmett est à nouveau dur.

Alice fixe son regard, sur le membre du jeune homme. Elle se fige.

« Tu crois que ça va rentré ? » demande-t-elle inquiète.

« Il faut juste que tu sois détendu. » dit-il en embrassant tout le corps de la jeune fille. Il prépare Alice avec sa main puis après plusieurs minutes, il se place à son entrée. Puis lentement, il entre en elle. Alice ferme les yeux sous la douleur et Emmett se stoppe.

« Je suis désolé. » Il lui embrasse ses joues humides et attend que la douleur passe.

« C'est bon, vas-y. » Lentement il entre au fond d'elle puis ressort. La douleur est toujours là.

« Désolé, désolé. » Il l'embrasse alors avec passion faisant gémir Alice. Puis il recommence à bouger, la douleur fait place au plaisir. Il augmentait. Les cris emplissaient la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils expriment leur bonheur.

Emmett se détache d'Alice.

« Zut, on a raté tout le film. » dit-il en voyant le générique du film défilé. Alice explose de rire.

Ça c'est bien Emmett.

* * *

**Voilà la fin du chapitre !**

**Alors ? Surpris je suppose ? lol**

**Bon un petit review s'il vous plait.**

**Bisou !**


	5. Peur

**Salut à tous ! Me revoilà. Alors le couple Emmett/ Alice est très mitigé dans les avis mais comme le dis si bien mamoure21 se sont des amis qui se font du bien car tout les deux souffrent. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas !!!**

**Merci à :**

**-Lunenoire83**

**-Miss Vintage (dégoûtée à ce point ?)**

**-odrey6401**

**-kykyxstandler**

**-mamoure21 (Tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre pourquoi elle ne dit rien !)**

**-petite-vampirette**

**-mailys (hum théorie intéressante pour le prof d'histoire mais je ne dis rien)**

**Sinon je tiens à vous dire que ce chapitre est assez sombre et que le prochain encore plus. Ils sont cernés sur Rosalie donc je vous souhaite quand même bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

Nos Secrets

Peur

Chapitre 5

En ce samedi matin, jour où la grasse matinée était la bienvenue, Alice grognait. Tout comme Emmett. Ils avaient dormis ensemble mais la jeune fille était obligé de mettre le réveil puisque sa punition commençait aujourd'hui, ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement.

« Alice, lève-toi. » Marmonne Emmett.

« Pas envie. » dit-elle en se calant contre le torse de son ami. Emmett frisonne au contact des mains froides d'Alice sur son torse.

« Pousse toi, t'es froide. » Grogne-t-il.

« T'as qu'as me réchauffé. » Chuchote-t-elle en se rendormant. Mais la phrase fait tilt dans la tête du jeune homme. Il n'est pas pervers mais lorsqu'une fille est nue et endormie à ses côtés et qu'elle lui demande de la réchauffer, Emmett veut bien se sacrifier.

« Tu promets de te lever si je te réchauffe. » Demande-t-il.

« Promis. » Emmett se positionne au dessus de son ami et lui inflige alors la plus merveilleuse des torture pour réchauffer sa meilleure amie.

45 minutes plus tard la jeune fille se retrouve devant le lycée. Personne. Quelques secondes plus tard, une berline noire apparaît. C'est celle du docteur Cullen. Rose en sort. Carlisle fait un signe de tête à Alice qui le salue en retour. Rosalie s'avance et s'installe sur le muret, pas très loin d'Alice. La petite brune l'observe et voit quelque chose ne va pas.

« Je m'excuse pour hier. » Dit Alice en s'approchant de son ancienne amie. « Mais tu me manques. » chuchote-t-elle. Elle entend un reniflement.

« Vas-t-en,Alice. »

Alice l'observe. Ses soupçons se confirment, quelque chose ne vas pas. Elle fait le tour de Rosalie pour que son visage soit face à elle. Elle se fige. D'accord elles se sont battues mais elle se souvient très bien dans l'état dans lequel elles étaient après. Et Rosalie n'avait pas de cocard.

« Qui t'as fais ça ? » Demande Alice inquiète.

« Personne. »

« Rosalie, on est amie. »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas, je fais ça pour te protéger ! Il est dangereux ! » Explose Rose.

« Qui est dangereux ? Royce ? Si tu es en danger, il faut me le dire. »

« Si tu crois que tu peux faire quelque chose. » Soupire-t-elle en s'éloignant vers le directeur qui les appelaient.

2heurs plus tard, elles peuvent enfin sortir et retourner chez elles. Alice rattrape son amie. Pendant les deux heures, elle n'a fait que penser à ce qu'elle a dit. Alice est vraiment inquiète. Elle lui attrape le bras.

« Rose, tu me fais peur. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. » Rosalie jette un coup d'œil inquiet autour d'elle. Au loin elle aperçoit la voiture de Royce. La porte du conducteur et celui-ci en sort en fronçant les sourcils. Les autres portes s'ouvrent. Les amis de Royce sont là aussi. Tous l'observent.

« Je ne peux pas, Alice. Je regrette. » dit-elle en en courrant vers son petit ami.

« T'as un problème Brandon ! » Crie l'un des amis de Royce. Puis il lance un objet sur Alice. C'est une bouteille qui s'écrase au sol. « Dégage ! » Hurle-t-il. La peur tord les entrailles d'Alice. Son cœur s'accélère. Il va se passer quelque chose. Elle se met à courir sous les rires des hommes. Rosalie est en danger. Elle le sent. Elle court le plus vite qu'elle peut. Lorsqu'elle arrive chez Emmett, elle frappe de toutes ses forces. C'est la mère d'Emmett qui lui ouvre. Alice est totalement essoufflée.

« Emmett est là. »

« Euh..non c'est ce week-end que vous vous faîtes un après-midi chez les Cullen. » Alice écarquille les yeux. Elle avait complètement oublié. Puis elle se remet à courir le plus vite possible. « Tu es sûre que tout vas bien ? » lui demande la mère d'Emmett. Mais la jeune fille ne répond pas. Elle a peur. Vraiment. Elle essaye de courir le plus vite possible. La peur lui fait pousser des ailes. Ses poumons sont en feux. Elle sent les larmes affluer. Il faut qu'elle y arrive.

20minutes plus tard, elle arrive devant la demeure des Cullen. Jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite. Elle tambourine à la porte. Elle est rouge et pleine de sueur. Ses jambes pleure de peur, de douleur, d'inquiétude. La porte s'ouvre sur Edward qui râle contre la personne qui frappe.

« Alice ? » Appelle-t-il. La jeune fille lève sa tête vers son ami. Puis elle se jette dans ses bras et explose en sanglot. Edward referme la porte et entoure la brune dans ses bras. Ses sanglots deviennent incontrôlables. De plus en plus fort. Elle s'écroule au sol en agrippant la jambe d'Edward.

« Papa ! » Crie Edward. Alice entend des gens l'appeler. Mais elle panique.

« Reculez. » . « Edward, dépose la sur le canapé. » Le jeune homme la soulève. Tous sont inquiets. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu pleurer. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu dans un état de panique, de peur et d'hystérie de la sorte. Edward dépose Alice sur le sol. Jasper vient s'installer à ses côtés et lui prend la main.

Alice essuie ses yeux rageusement. Elle relève la tête et plante son regard dans celui du médecin. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais seul des hoquets de pleurs en sorte.

« Chut calme-toi Alice. »

Mais impossible, elle se remet à pleurer de peur. Il faut qu'elle explique. Ne pas parler lui est difficile. Son ventre se tord. Elle se lève rapidement s'écarte de tous et vomit au sol. Une main se pose sur son dos. Ses bras tremblent. Il faut qu'elle parle. Mais seul un cri de douleur sort de sa bouche.

« Papa, fais quelque chose. » dit une voix. Puis elle sent soudainement un pincement dans son bras. Puis tout devient flou. Elle sent que son cœur ralentit. Mais le nom de Rosalie reste présent dans son esprit jusqu'à ce que le noir l'entoure.

Lorsqu'elle se réveille, plus tard, elle est allongée dans une des chambres d'amis de la famille Cullen. Elle regarde le réveil à ses côtés.

15h37.

Rosalie.

Elle se lève brusquement. La tête lui tourne. Mais tant pis son amie est en danger. Elle fait tomber une lampe. Tant pis. Tout ce qui compte c'est Rosalie. Elle remarque qu'elle porte un tee-shirt trop large pour elle. D'après l'odeur c'est celui de Jasper. Mais pas le temps de divaguer. Rosalie.

Elle descend les escaliers. Personne n'est dans le salon. Dehors il fait beau, elle sent en plus l'odeur du barbecue. Elle arrive dehors mais elle n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une masse lui tombe dessus.

« Ma chérie. » C'est sa mère. Elle essaye de se dégager mais elle n'a pas assez de force. « j'ai eu si peur. Quand Carlisle m'a appelé… Qu'es ce qui s'est passé ? »

Rosalie.

Mais le temps de répondre, Esmé l'interrompt.

« Viens manger un morceau. » Sa mère la pousse. Mais elle refuse. Mais elle est si faible. Elle se retrouve assise à côté de sa mère et de Jasper. Emmett lui met un morceau de viande.

« Avec ta crise, tu dois manger. » lui dis Edward.

Manger.

Non !

Rosalie.

« Stop ! » Hurle-t-elle. Elle se relève en tanguant dangereusement. Carlisle s'approche d'elle.

« Tu es sûre que sa va ? » demande-t-il en attrapant son poignet pour calculer son pouls.

« Non ! ça ne vas pas ! Rosalie est en danger ! » Crie-t-elle. « Royce lui fais des menaces ! Il l'a cogne le cocard qu'elle a vient de lui ! » Elle est essoufflée. Tous sont surpris. Elle plonge son regard dans celui d'Emmett pour qu'il comprenne.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Demande Carlisle.

« Le cocard ne vient pas de moi. Elle a peur. Je l'ai sentis. Et je sais qu'elle est danger. Je le sens. Il faut la retrouver. » une fois expliquer, elle sent que sa tête tourne. Puis le noir revient. Carlisle l'attrape avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Il la dépose sur le canapé dans le salon.

« Il faut la retrouver. » dit Heidi.

« Mrs Brandon, c'est ridicule. Elles sont en conflit, en ce moment. C'est pour se venger. » dit Mike.

« Non. Alice a toujours eu des sortes de sensations qui se produisaient. Je crois ma fille qu'en elle dit que Rosalie est en danger. »

« Moi aussi. » s'exclame Jasper et Emmett. Les autres hochent la tête.

« Elle ne répond pas à son téléphone. » dit Esmé en revenant dans le salon.

« Je vais appeler mon père. » Dit Bella. Puis les recherches commencèrent seule Heidi était resté avec sa fille. Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle était partie rendre visite à la famille King.

Une femme blonde, en fauteuil roulant, ouvre la porte.

« C'est pour quoi ? »

« Je recherche ma fille. Rosalie, elle sort avec votre fils. »

« Cullen ? » demande-t-elle avec surprise.

« Oui. »

Les trois hommes l'observent alors que les yeux de la femme se remplissent de larmes.

« J'ai tout fais pour que mon fils ne sorte pas avec votre fille. Ou du moins qu'il casse. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il est comme son père. Ils sont dangereux. » dit-elle dans un sanglot.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue me voir plutôt ? » Se renseigne Carlisle en déposant une main apaisant sur celle de la jeune fille.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas mourir. A votre avis qui m'a mis dans ce fauteuil ? » Les trois hommes sont choqués. « Vous vous souvenez, vous avez reçu une lettre comme quoi vous étiez condamné pour le meurtre d'une certaine personne. »

« C'était une erreur. Ce n'était pas moi. »

« En effet, c'est parce que votre fille a rompu avec mon fils. Il lui a fait du chantage. Une fois retournée avec lui, la lettre a été annulé. » Chuchote-t-elle.

« Il faut que vous témoigniez. Il faut vous sortir de là. Vous devez nous aider à retrouver ma fille. » Supplie Carlisle. Au bout d'un moment la femme hoche la tête.

« Je l'emmène au commissariat, continuez les recherches. » dit Carlisle à son fils et à Emmett.

«Attends il faut demandez à Alice. Elle saura sûrement. » Pense Emmett en se dirigeant vers la demeure des Cullen. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Rosalie était en danger et personne n'avait rien vu. Quand il verrait ce fils de pute de Royce, Emmett se promet de lui régler son compte. Frapper et menacer sa Rosalie. Jamais.

Lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans la demeure des Cullen, plusieurs policiers sont dans le salon. Heidi et Esmé sont côte à côte se tenant la main. Elles essayent chacune de donner du courage à l'autre. Alice est près de la baie vitrée entrain de se faire interroger par deux policiers. Emmett et Jasper se dirigent vers les deux mères.

Jasper s'installe à côté de sa mère. Esmé pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son fils. Il pose aussi sous la table sa main sur la cuisse d'Heidi. Emmett croise les bras. Il doit parler avec Alice.

« Non ! Je ne sais pas, je vous dis ! » crie Alice en se levant et en courant se réfugier dans les bras des personnes qu'elle connaît.

« Brandon, on n'a pas fini. » Crache le policier en s'approchant. Alice est dans les bras de Jasper.

« Vous allez me répondre immédiatement, sinon je vous arrête pour complicité d'enlèvement. Dîtes-moi où elle est ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répète-t-elle.

« Alice. » Commence Emmett en attrapant le visage d'Alice. « Où as-tu vu Rose pour la dernière fois. » Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillent.

« Au lycée. Il est venue la chercher avec ses amis. Et ils ont bus ! » explique rapidement Alice.

« Ba voilà c'était pas si compliqué. » Ironise le policier. « Envoyer immédiatement des agents au lycée de Port Angeles. » Ordonne-t-il en sortant pour monter dans sa voiture et en allumant les gyrophares. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esmé et Heidi se précipitent dans la jeep du jeune MacCarthy.

« Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça ? » Demande Heidi à sa fille qui ne porte qu'un tee-shiry de Jasper et une culotte.

« Pas le temps maman. »

Le lycée de Port Angeles est un grand lycée qui réunis plus de 3000 élèves.

Une dizaine de voiture arrive sur le parking. Bella et Edward sortent de la voiture de Police du chef Swan. Mike et Jessica arrivent avec la voiture du jeune homme. Et Ben et Angela arrivent en vélo.

Il y a une vingtaine de flics. Le policier qui a interrogé Alice, qui se nomme Gerandy et le chef Swan semble diriger les opérations. Charlie demande aux amis de Rosalie de se répartir dans chaque groupe puisqu'ils veulent aider à retrouver la jeune Cullen. Alice se retrouve avec Jasper. Elle lui attrape la main car son ami est plus pâle que l'ordinaire. Le groupe de policiers se dirigent vers le stade de football. Plus ils s'approchent plus la sensation de malaise grandit en elle. Elle entends à peine les gens autour d'elle appeler son amie. Soudain ses yeux se pose sur les gradins ou sous les gradins. Elle aperçoit alors une forme allongée. Elle lâche la main de Jasper et se met à hurler le nom de Rosalie. Elle s'élance vers elle.

« Rooooooseeeeeee !! Non ! » Tout les policiers la suivent. Puis elle s'arrête. Le spectacle qu'elle voit la cloue sur place. Rosalie est étendue sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ses vêtements sont déchirés, des cadavres de bouteilles sont brisés autour d'elle.

« Non ! » Hurle-t-elle en ce précipitant vers son ami. Mais quelqu'un la retient. « Rosaliiiie » Appelle-t-elle dans un crie de désespoir.

« Calme-toi, Alice. » lui dit Jasper. Alice se retourne furieuse. « Non, toi énerve toi ! C'est ta sœur, bordel ! » Elle était furieuse que Jasper ne la laisse pas s'approcher, qu'il soit toujours aussi calme et surtout de n'avoir pas pu sauver Rosalie avant. Alors qu'elle l'avait senti. « Tu devrais être en colère ! Contre ce Royce, contre moi. » Jasper l'attire dans une étreinte pour la calmer. Ils s'éloignent. Il ne le montre pas mais Jasper est furieux. Mais il sait que ça ne sert à rien sa sœur aura besoin de lui.

L'ambulance arrive rapidement. Edward soutient sa mère qui s'est effondrée au sol en voyant sa fille sur le brancard. Esmé monte avec sa fille, lui tenant la main pendant tout le trajet. Les autres suivent pendant que les policiers partent à la recherche de Royce King et ses amis.

* * *

**Voilà. **

**Chapitre très sombre.**

**Le prochain risque de l'être aussi.**

**Un petit commentaire ? Oui, Non ?**

**Sinon je viens de publier le premier chapitre du côté de Harry Potter qui s'appelle Menaces. Voilà.**

**Bisou.**


	6. Mise au point!

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !!!!**

**Mais une mise au point.**

**Je dois dire que je suis triste et en colère contre certaine reviews que j'ai reçue.**

**Je peux comprendre que certaine soit dégoûtée du couple Heidi/Jasper**

**Mais qu'on me dise que je change « les codes tout droit sorti de l'imagination de l'auteur », « que ce n'est pas crédible », « que c'est du sado masochisme », « que j'ai tué mon histoire » !!!!**

**Critiqué c'est facile mais faire des compliments vous n'êtes pas là !**

**Dans ce cas toute les histoires sont contre l'auteur !**

**Mais qui êtes vous pour dire ça si vous savez lire le titre s'appelle Nos secrets ce qui veut dire qu'il aura d'autre secrets dévoilés.**

**Je n'ai jamais dis qu'Alice pardonnerai aussi facilement.**

**Je dois alors expliqué certaine chose :**

**-Alice et Heidi n'ont que 14ans de différence**

**-Alice considère Heidi comme une sœur.**

**-Qui a dit qu'Heidi était la vrai mère d'Alice. (On m'a reproché que j'aurai du mettre Maria, mais avec ça aurai été trop visible !)**

**Donc je suis désolée de dévoiler certains aspects de la fic à ceux qui aime, mais je me suis sentie attaqué par ses reviews. Et je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de continuer cette fic, tellement je suis blessée.**

**Parce que je sais ce que je fais !!**

**Donc dites-moi vraiment pour ceux qui aiment si vous voulez que je continue cette fic malgré les révélations. Et j'espère que vous comprenez mon coup d 'éclat.**

**Lily-pixie**


	7. Seule?

**Hey ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre ! Merci à tous et à toutes pour m'avoir remonter le moral après mon coup de gueule !**

**Merci donc pour le chapitre 5 et 6 à :**

**Aunda, mamoure21 (**_Non ça ne va pas rapprocher Alice et Jasper mais un autre « couple »),_** Miss Vintage, petite-vampirette (**_Non parce que dans mon premier chapitre les enfants ont tous 4ans donc là ils ont 16 ans)_**, Little-Pirate (**Du professeur Riley tu en auras à la fin^^),** kykyxstandler, ashito17, Aunda, Black&White, mailys, Miss Vintage (**_toi tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je te connais lol)_**, Lunenoire83, Sonou, kimmous, melissoune, Lizzie, marie, petite-vampirette, cam96, Leo, kykyxstandler, mamoure21, stella27, odrey6401, MamieMa, Mumu la twilighteuse**

**Et à pauline 69 qui s'est excusée !**

**Pour celles ou ceux qui n'aurait pas comprit :**

**-Alice et Heidi n'ont que 14 ans de différence : l'explication viendra par la suite.**

**-l'histoire de la lettre que Carlisle a reçu. Rosalie a voulu rompre avec Royce et celui-ci l'a menacé en voulant renvoyer Carlisle de l'hôpital.**

Bonne lecture

* * *

Nos secrets

Chapitre 6

Ils étaient tous au salon, attendant des nouvelles de Carlisle et Esmée sur l'état de Rosalie. Deux policiers était là tension était palpable. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que personnes n'avaient parlé. Puis soudain Alice sentit que l'air rentrait à nouveau dans ses poumons comme si elle était…soulagée. Oui elle l'était.

« Rosalie, vas bien. » Affirme-t-elle. Tous les regards se tourne vers elle. Sa voix ne sonnait pas comme si elle essayait de se rassurer. Non elle était sûre. « Vous allez voir, vos parents vont vous appeler annonçant qu'elle n'a pas été violée. » Personne ne répondit.

Edward sentait son cœur gonflé d'espoir aux mots d'Alice. Il voulait y croire. Mais il avait vu l'état de Rosalie. Il avait vu le sang, la peau blanche de sa sœur.

Quelques secondes après le téléphone sonna faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf Alice qui était la seule sereine. C'est Jasper qui décroche.

« Allo ? » dit-il tendu.

Puis il éclate en sanglot relâchant la pression. Une fois le combiné raccroché, il se tourne vers les autres qui attendent.

« Rosalie va bien. Elle n'a pas été violée. Apparemment ils ont bu beaucoup et se sont amusés à casser les bouteilles sur elle. Mais elle va bien. » Edward laisse échapper quelques larmes. Bella attrape la tête de son ami et le colle à elle. Emmett s'effondre sur le canapé au côté de sa mère. Les policiers se jettent un regard et l'un deux sortent pour téléphoner. Alice sautille sur place et viens s'installer au côté de sa mère.

« Je te l'avais bien dis, Heidi ! » Heidi la regarde avec un petit sourire et Alice remarque comme un éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux. Mais Alice n'a pas le temps de répondre que toute la maison entend plusieurs voitures arrivés rapidement. Puis des éclats de voix.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, Gérandy. » S'exclame Charlie.

« Si, j'ai tous les droits et vous n'avez pas le droit de m'empêcher. Je suis sur cette enquête ! » Crie hargneusement le policier. Puis il entre dans la maison. Tout le monde le regarde ainsi que les policiers qui entre dans le salon.Gérandy jette un regard sur chaque personne. Puis il fixe Alice avec un regard mauvais.

« Alice Brandon, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour complicité de viol sur la personne de Rosalie Cullen.»

« Quoi ? »

Deux policiers l'attrapent et la plaque au sol. Elle étouffe un gémissement de douleur. Elle sent le métal froid sur ses poignets.

« Mais j'ai rien fait ! » s'écrie-t-elle.

« Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit à un avocat. » Alice panique. Elle regarde ses amis. Ses amis qui ne réagissent pas. Heidi qui a baissé les yeux.

« J'ai rien fait ! » Crie-t-elle. Des larmes coulent sur ses yeux. Ils l'entraînent vers l'entrée. Quelqu'un apparaît dans son champ de vision. C'est Charlie.

« Je te promets de t'aider. » lui dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Puis les deux policiers l'embarquèrent. La voiture s'éloigna et Alice ne vit que Charlie qui la regardait partir.

Cela faisait 5h qu'Alice était au commissariat et à part Charlie personne n'était venu la voir. Ni ses amis, ni Heidi.

8h qu'Alice était au commissariat et Gerandy l'avait interrogé deux fois. Et les deux fois, Alice avait répété la même chose. Qu'en finissant ses heures de colles, elle avait discuté avec Rosalie et avait bien vu qu'elle avait peur. Et qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise impression. Et à chaque fois Gérandy ne la croyait pas.

10h qu'Alice était au commissariat. Toute seule. Elle était avachi sur le banc qui lui servait de lit. Elle entendit du bruit mais ne bougea pas. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient jusqu'à s'arrêter devant sa cellule. Sûrement encore un des policier qui vient voir si tout va bien.

« Alice ? » demande timidement la voix. Elle se redresse rapidement. C'est Bella. Toute les deux sont gênées. Bella est gênée de ne pas être venue plus tôt et Alice…Alice ne sait pas pourquoi. Peut être parce que personne n'est venue la voir plutôt.

Alice se lève et approche des barreaux.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue avant. » Alice hausse les épaules. « Je suis restée avec Edward. Je pensais que ta mère serait venue. C'est mon père qui venu me dire que tu étais toute seule. »

« D'accord. » Réponds de façon neutre Alice.

« Alice, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

La jeune fille ferme les yeux fatiguée qu'on lui pose cette foutue question et épuisée que personne ne la croit. Elle ouvre ses yeux et jette un regard noir à son amie.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai eu une sorte de pressentiment, j'ai voulu vous avertir mais j'étais tellement paniquée que rien n'est sortie. »

« Oui mais après je veux dire avant le coup de téléphone, tu as su. C'est tout de même bizarre. »

« Si c'est pour me dire que tu ne me crois pas, dégage d'ici. Je me suis senti oppressée à partir du moment ou j'ai vu Rosalie partir. Et peu de temps avant le coup de téléphone j'ai respiré. J'étais soulagée. »

Il y a un silence ou les deux filles se jauge du regard.

« Je te crois. » Chuchote Bella. « Et Edward aussi. Il a voulu venir mais il voulait voir sa sœur. »

« Je comprends. » Alice s'avance et pose ses mains sur les barreaux. Bella fait la même chose sur les mains d'Alice. « Merci. » Murmure Alice.

« Fin de la visite ! » Hurle la voix de Gerandy.

« Je repasserai. Promis. » Puis Bella s'éloigne le cœur serré de laisser son amie derrière elle.

14h qu'Alice se trouvait derrière les barreaux. Gerandy l'avait de nouveau interroger. Charlie tentait par tout les moyens de faire sortir Alice mais ce n'était pas si simple.

Des bruits de pas retentir à nouveau. Carlisle

Esmé s'arrêtèrent devant Alice. La jeune fille s'assit sur le banc ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Les deux adultes sont cernés. Leur nuit aussi a été longue.

« Merci, Alice. » Dit Esmé. « Grâce à toi elle s'en est sortie. »

« Vous me croyez ? » demande totalement surprise la jeune fille.

« Bien sûre ! Pourquoi on ne te croirais pas ? » Demande Carlisle.

« Peut être parce que Heidi ne me croit pas. »

« Alice, on te crois et Rosalie te croit aussi. » Alice se lève et s'approche des adultes. Carlisle caresse la joue de la petite qui est si courageuse. « Tiens le coup c'est bientôt fini. Tu vas voir, tu retourneras à l'école et les vacances de Noël ainsi que le bal seront bientôt là. Alice tiens bon, on va essayer de te trouver un avocat. »

Alice hoche la tête.

« Vous les avez trouvez ? » demande timidement Alice avant que les Cullen ne la quitte.

« Oui. Tu ne savais pas ? »

« Je suis un peu coupée du monde ici. »

Esmé se rapproche d'elle et à travers les barreaux l'embrasse sur le front. « Ils ont été transférés dans un autre poste de police. Mais n'y pense pas. » Puis Esmé se recule et sort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas se font entendre. Alice écarquille les yeux face à son nouveau visiteur. Demetri Riley se tient là.

« J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé. Tu as eu comme une vision c'est ça ? »

« Plus comme un pressentiment. » Reprends Alice.

Le professeur hoche la tête. « C'est un con ce flic de vous enfermer alors que vous avez sauvé Mademoiselle Cullen. »

Alice ris légèrement. Ça lui fait du bien.

« Ecoutez, je connais un très bon avocat, je peux l'appeler. C'est un ami à moi. Je ne pense pas que vous iriez jusqu'au procès. C'est pour vous faire sortir d'ici. »

« Merci mais avec ma mère on a pas les moyens de se payer un avocat. »

« Vous n'écoutez jamais ce que je dis, Alice. » Taquine son prof. « C'est un ami à moi. Je vais l'appeler. »

« Merci. » dit Alice. Demetri hoche la tête et sort du poste de police. Il grimpe dans sa voiture et sort son portable. Il compose le numéro et attend qu'il décroche.

_« Allo ? »_

« Je l'ai retrouvée. »

_« Où est-elle ? »_

« Port Angeles. Faîtes venir Felix pour jouer le rôle d'un avocat. »

_« Vous mettez donc le plan en marche. Faîtes bien attention je ne veux pas de bavure. »_

« Bien maître. »

_« Une dernière chose. Je la veux avant cet été. »_

« Pas de problème. » Puis il raccroche. Un sourire naît sur son visage. Après tant d'année de rechercher il l'a enfin retrouvé. Il sait qu'il va avoir les faveurs de ses maîtres.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Alors ? Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît !**

**Sinon j'ai commencé une fic du côté HP qui s'appelle Menaces. Allez jeter un coup d'œil sur mon profil !**

**Bisou à très vite !**


	8. le faire pour son bien

**Hey ! me revoilà !** **Merci à : Lunenoire83 (**Kidnappé ? Non c'est trop violent…j'ai mieux lol),** Aunda,** **Miss Vintage, mailys **(Je crois que cette fin est encore plus en suspense que l'autre^^), **mamoure21 **(tu seras dans ce chapitre pourquoi Heidi n'est pas venue, enfin plus ou moins.), **petite-vampirette (**Me suis trompée, c'est 12 ans plus tard),** Little-Pirate** (tu vas savoir pourquoi Heidi et Jasper ne sont pas venue.)**, Kykystandler, mumu la twilighteuse, aliecullen4ever, odrey6401, Jyyj.**

**

* * *

**

Bonne lecture

Nos secrets

Chapitre 7

Heidi a vu sa fille se faire embarquer et elle n'a rien fait. Que pouvait-elle faire ? La suivre ? Elle était rentrée chez elle dans un second état. Son Alice s'était alliée à ses types pour…pour quoi ? Non. Alice ne ferait jamais ça. Et si elle tenait de son père. Non! Cette pensée la fit frémir de peur.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, on toqua chez elle. C'était l'inspecteur qui avait embarqué sa fille.

«J'aimerais avoir des renseignements sur votre fille. » dit-il durement.

Heidi le fait entrer. « Pensez-vous que votre fille est capable de s'associer à Royce King pour se venger ? »

« Non, et pourquoi elle voudrait se venger ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant que votre fille s'est violemment battue avec Mademoiselle Cullen ?

« Quoi ? Non, je ne savais pas… »

« Votre fille assure qu'elle n'a pas aidé Royce et ses amis mais qu'elle a eu une sorte de pressentiment ou une vision. Votre fille a-t-elle déjà eu ce genre de…chose ? »

Une vision ? Une prémonition ?

C'était donc vrai. Mon dieu, heureusement qu'elle est partie. Sinon…

Il ne vaut mieux pas y pensée. Et personne ne doit savoir, quitte à mentir.

« Non, jamais. » Affirme au mieux qu'elle peut.

« Très bien merci. » Gérandy se lève et sort de la maison. Heidi sent ses jambes trembler. Qu'es-ce que j'ai fais ? se dit-elle.

C'est pour Alice. C'est pour son bien. Personne ne doit savoir. Elle s'assoit. Et souffle un grand coup mais la peur de la découverte lui enserre la gorge.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle est toujours assise sur son canapé, quelqu'un sonne à sa porte de manière insistante. Lentement elle se lève. Elle ouvre la porte et trouve un Jasper avec les yeux rouges. Elle remarque qu'il semble énervé.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé la voir ? » demande-t-il durement.

Il est énervé

« T'y es allé toi ? » Dit-elle en se rasseyant sur son canapé.

« Non. » dit-il en refermant la porte. « Parce que je croyais que t'y étais. Qu'elle avait besoin de toi. Mais c'est Charlie qui est venue nous avertir que tu n'étais pas passée. La question est pourquoi ? »

« ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Si. Ma meilleure amie est en prison et toi tu n'es même pas allée la voir. » Heidi ne répond pas se murant dans son silence. Jasper soupire. « Tu veux un chocolat ? ça te fera du bien.»

« Je ne suis pas Alice. » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? »

Heidi tourne son visage et plante son regard dans celui du jeune homme. « Je ne suis pas Alice. » dit-elle en insistant sur chaque mot.

« Je sais. »

« Apparemment pas. Depuis qu'on est devenu intime, tu me sors des phrases, écoute cette musique ça va te relaxer, mange ça je sais que tu aimes, bois du chocolat ça te fera du bien mais non ! Tout ce que tu me dis c'est pour Alice. Je n'aime pas le chocolat et toi…toi tu ne m'aimes pas c'est Alice que tu aimes. »

« Quoi ? Non, je… »

« Ne mens pas. Tu m'as même dit que les cheveux court m'iraient bien. Mais non ! Alice à les cheveux court, pas moi ! Tu sors avec moi avec l'idée d'être avec Alice. »

« Je ne sais pas où… »

« tu as chuchoter son nom. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as chuchoté son nom. Pendant l'un de nos ébats. » Une larme coule sur sa joue. « Elle te plaît. Arrêtes de te le cacher. Et puis notre relation c'est mal… Trouve toi une fille de ton âge. Même si ce n'est pas Alice. » Elle se lève et ouvre la porte. Jasper fais la même chose. Mais lorsqu'il passe la porte, il s'arrête. Heidi dépose un léger baiser sur sa bouche. Puis le pousse dehors et referme la porte.

Jasper était totalement perdu. Il était venue voir Heidi pour la convaincre de voir Alice et la il se retrouvait dehors sans…Il n'avait rien compris. Mais les paroles d'Heidi tournaient en boucle dans tête. Alice. Elle lui plaisait ? Non, Alice était sa meilleure amie. Une presque sœur. Si c'est ça pourquoi essayait-il de s'en convaincre ? Non, il ne s'en convainc pas. Alice est juste sa meilleure amie.

Le lendemain vers 15h, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur une Alice. Heidi se lève. Elle voit un homme se tenir derrière sa fille. Elle remarque que sa fille a de grandes cernes noires sous ses yeux.

« Heidi, je te présente Mr Riley. C'est grâce à lui que je suis sortie. » Puis elle se tourne vers son prof. « Merci encore, Monsieur. »

« De rien. Reposez-vous. On se voit Lundi. » Alice hoche la tête. Puis elle se tourne vers Heidi, lui jette un regard noir et part s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« Comment l'avez-vous fait sortir ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Un de mes amis est avocat. »

Heidi se fige. « Un avocat. Je n'ai pas les moyens… »

« C'est un ami. »

« Vous ne la connaissez pas. »

« Alice est mon élève depuis trois ans et… »

« Ecoutez, merci de l'avoir sortie de là mais je veux que vous arrêter ce que vous compter faire avec ma fille. »

« Et qu'es-ce que je compte faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas avoir une relation avec elle. »

« Vous vous trompez complètement, fille avait juste besoin de quelqu'un. J'étais là, vous pas. »

« Sortez. » Dit froidement Heidi. Demetri sort avec un léger rictus sur ses lèvres. Heidi le suit et s'arrête à l'entrée de sa porte. « Et ne parler plus de cette façon ! » Crache-t-elle. Demetri ne relève pas et continue à avancer jusqu'à sa voiture. Il entend la porte claquer. Il entre dans sa voiture et met le contact.

« Elle n'as pas changé. A part les cheveux peut-être. Le blond lui va bien. » dit Félix sur la plage arrière de la voiture.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas connue avant. »

« En tout cas pour la gamine, c'est elle. Celle des bouquins, celle de la prophétie. »

Une fois la porte refermé, Heidi s'adosse à celle-ci en fermant les yeux.

« Il n'a pas tords. »

Heidi ouvre les yeux en grand. « Quoi ? »

« Oui lui était là et toi pas. Alors que c'est mon prof et que toi…Pourquoi t'es pas venue ? »

« Gérandy est venue me voir. »

« Alors tu crois que je suis complice ? »

Silence.

« Oui. »

« Je suis pas complice ! » Hurle Alice « J'ai eu juste une sorte de pressentiment. »

« Tu mens. »

« Non ! c'était une sensation étrange, une vision…. »

Clack

Heidi venait de gifler Alice. Pour la première fois de sa vie Heidi avait levé la main sur Alice.

« Je te déteste. » Siffle Alice en s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

Heidi souffla. Oui il valait mieux qu'elle fasse croire à Alice qu'elle ne la croyait pas plutôt que le contraire. Ça pourrait lui attirer des ennuis.

Toutefois Heidi ne savait pas que ce qu'elle faisait ne servirait à rien puisque le plan était lancé.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Suspense, Suspense !**

**Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît ! **

**Bisou.**


	9. le plan se déclenche

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! Désolée du retard ! Entre la fatigue, les examens qui approchent et le beau de ce week end, et bien je suis en retard. Bref on s'en fou maintenant je suis là !** **Je vois que vous détesté Heidi, alors que pour moi Heidi est juste…ah non je ne dis pas sinon je dévoile. Vous découvrirez par la suite. Peut être qu'à la fin vous l'aimerez lol qui sait ?**

**Au faîtes certains d'entre vous veulent qu'Alice surprenne Heidi et Jasper. Mais je suis pas si horrible que ça. Je ne sais pas même pas si elle l'apprendra. Et oui on a tous nos secrets. Même vous, même moi. lol**

**Sinon merci à : lymiss-you, Aunda, odrey6401, maylis, kykyxstandler, BlackWhite, Little-Pirate **_(Petite apparition de demetri mais pas en maillot lol) _**, mamoure21, alicullen4ever, petite-vampirette **_(alors le plan se déclanche ici, mais pour Jasper et Alice va falloir attendre lol)_**, Miss Vintage.**

**Et mailys (oui je l'ai fait lol)**

**Donc le plan se met en marche par contre pour Alice et Jasper faudra attendre. Pas avant noël ( dans la fic bien sûr ! lol)**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

Nos secrets

Le plan se déclenche

Chapitre 8

Lundi 23 Novembre

Après un week-end vraiment difficile pour tous, le lundi arrivait avec bonheur pour certains. Particulièrement pour Alice. Elle n'avait pas vu ses amis, le matin. Les heures passaient lentement. A 12h la cloche sonne annonçant l'heure du repas. Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entend pas qu'on l'appelle. Lorsqu'une main se pose sur son épaule, Alice reprend contact avec la réalité. Cette grosse paluche n'appartient évidemment qu'à Emmett. Lorsqu'elle se retourne, le jeune homme la regarde avec inquiétude. Elle tente de sourire tout comme lui mais pour les deux le week-end a été dur. Emmett prend alors la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Allez, on va manger. » lui dit-il.

Dans la cantine, Alice remarque son groupe d'ami est silencieux. Elle prend son plateau et observe sa tablée. Jessica est entre Mike et Jasper. La jeune fille tient la main de Jasper. Dans un geste de réconfort. Angela est assise face à Jessica et Ben à ses côté. Emmett s'installe à côté de la jeune brune et Alice à côté d'Emmett. La table est bien silencieuse.

« Où sont Edward et Bella ? » demande Emmett.

« Oh la prof de Littérature voulait leur parler. »

« Pourtant ils sont plutôt bon dans cette matière. » Dit Alice. Elle remarque que Jasper lui jette des petits regards. Elle va pour lui demander ce qu'elle a, mais le jeune homme la dépasse.

« Rosalie aimerait te voir. »

« Oh..euh…oui je peux passer se soir, enfin après les cours. Tu m'accompagnes ? » demande-t-elle au blond.

Et à sa grande surprise, Jasper hoche la tête en rougissant. Puis il détourne la tête et s'intègre à la discussion de Mike et Jessica.

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux plateaux se pose près d'Alice. Ceux d'Edward et Bella. Edward a les sourcils froncés tandis que Bella a un léger sourire.

« Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive, vieux ? » Demande Emmett en observant le visage crispé d'Edward. Un grognement lui répond. Bella ris légèrement face au comportement de son ami.

« Notre prof de Littérature estime que puisque nous sommes ses meilleurs élèves, on a le droit de jouer dans la pièce de l'école. »

« On est plutôt obligé. Je n'ai pas vu que j'avais le choix. » Grogne Edward.

« Oh arrête de faire ta tête de mule. Ça va être marrant et puis on va passer plus de temps ensemble. » à la fin de sa phrase Bella écarquille ses yeux de surprise et rougit furieusement. Emmett et Alice se sourient les autres gloussent entre eux. Et Edward est figé sur place. Jasper donne un coup de coude dans les côtes du cuivré.

« Euh…ouais…sa va être bien. » Puis lui aussi rougit avant de replonger dans son plateau. Alice lève les yeux au ciel face au comportement ridicule de ses amis. Ils se plaisent mais leur timidité les empêche d'avancer. Finalement cette pièce est une bonne idée.

La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours sonne plusieurs minutes plus tard.

L'après-midi passe relativement vite, mais plus la journée passe plus Alice angoisse de retrouver Rosalie.

Et si elle lui en voulait vraiment ?

Non, Carlisle et Esmée l'ont remercié pour l'avoir sauver.

Justement c'est Carlisle et Esmée et non Rosalie.

Le trajet en voiture se fit en silence. Alice voyait encore que le blond lui jetait des coups d'œils. Mais elle était trop inquiète pour elle pour se concentrer sur Jasper.

Pareil dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Si elle était moins angoissée sans doute se serait elle rendu compte que Jasper derrière elle, détaillait tout son corps. Si elle s'était retournée, elle l'aurait surpris en flagrant délit de matage.

Jasper lui avait bien vu que Alice était stressé et repensait au parole d'Heidi. Heidi était petite comme Alice. Malgré sa petite taille, Alice avait de très belles jambes. Très fine. Sa taille aussi était fine. Jasper n'avait alors jamais remarqué que tout ce corps fin, Alice avait quand même des formes. Pour commencer, par la cambrure de ses fesses. Depuis quand Alice Brandon possédait cet atout ? Certes elle avait une petite poitrine mais qui restait encore parfait avec le reste. Sa bouche était fine aussi mais était un appelle à la tentation. Dans la voiture il l'avait observé et avait eu envie de l'embrasser. Pourquoi. Les propos d'Heidi lui avait retourné l'esprit.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit son amie toquer.

Rien ne répondit. Alice inspira profondément.

« Elle doit dormir. Vas-y. » Dit Jasper.

« Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? »

« Elle ne va pas te manger. »

Alice hoche la tête et ouvre la porte. Elle ne veut pas croiser le regard coupable de Rosalie alors observe le visage de Jasper jusqu'à ce que la porte soit refermée. Lorsqu'elle se retourne, elle remarque le corps de Rosalie entouré de bandage. Son teint est pâle et ses yeux sont fermés. Ses sourcils sont légèrement froncés. Tout porte à croire que Rose dort. Mais Alice connaît son amie.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas. » Lui dit-elle en s'approchant du lit. Rosalie ouvre alors les yeux et sourit.

« Comment-tu sait ? »

« Tu fronces les sourcils quand tu fais semblant de dormir. »

« Je pourrais très bien être tourmenté après ce que j'ai vécu se serait normal. » Le ton de Rose est léger ce qui ne jette aucun froid dans la salle.

« Je t'ai déjà vu en plein cauchemar, Cullen. Ne me mens pas. » Fais Alice sur un ton faussement autoritaire.

« Je n'ai jamais cauchemardé. » Nie Rosalie.

« à peine. Qui es-ce qui la première fois est venue dormir chez moi à cauchemardé sur ma peluche Buddy. »

« Ton lapin était atroce. Avec ses oreilles noires et ses poils qui partent dans les sens. Ses yeux rouges et ses dents longues. Une fille normalement constituée doit avoir peur de ce monstre. »

«Hey n'insulte pas Mr Buddy. Et puis ses yeux ne sont pas rouges mais orangés. »

« Si tu le dis. » Marmonne Rosalie en souvenant de la peur qu'elle avait eu la première fois qu'elle avait dormi chez son amie. Alice ris légèrement.

« Sinon pourquoi tu faisais semblant de dormir ? » demande Alice en s'asseyant sur la chaise près du lit de son amie.

« Je croyais que c'était ma mère ou mon père. Ils sont resté à mon chevet depuis…Enfin je veux qu'ils se reposent un peu…ils en ont besoin. »

« Tu sais, j'aurai aimé que Heidi soit près de moi aussi mais… »

Rose se redresse dans son lit.

« C'est donc vrai ? C'est Bella qui me l'a dit mais je ne voulais pas la croire. »

Alice hausse les épaules. Un silence s'installe. Mais c'est un silence serein où les deux filles se regardent.

« Promets-moi la prochaine fois où tu es en danger de me le dire. Promets le moi Rose. »

« Je te promets de ne pas me remette dans ce genre de situation. »

« Rose, je ne plaisante pas. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'ai vraiment paniqué, je ne savais même plus comment respirer. Je…j'ai cru tu perdre. Je croyais te perdre alors que je ne pouvais même pas m'expliquer. »

« Je te le promets. » Chuchote-t-elle. Puis Rose attrape Alice par le bras et l'enlace. Lui donnant toute son amitié, tout son amour, tout son remerciement dans cette accolade.

« Tu m'a manqué. » Souffle Alice.

« Tu m'a manqué aussi. »

Mardi 24 Novembre

Après une fin de soirée émouvante, puis tendue entre Heidi et elle, Alice n'avait qu'une envie. C'était retourné en cours.

« Asseyez-vous. » Ordonne Mr Riley. C'est la troisième heure de la matinée et pour la première fois de sa vie, Alice était heureuse d'aller en cours d'histoire géographie. Depuis les dernières aventures, Demetri Riley avait toujours été là.

« Nous allons commencer, un nouveau chapitre. Un chapitre où nous allons mélanger l'Histoire, la Géographie mais aussi la science. Malheureusement ou heureusement pour vous je suis une catastrophe dans le domaine scientifique, donc c'est Mr Banner qui vos donnera les cours. »

Quelques élèves rient.

« Nous allons travailler sur nos ancêtres. Quand je vous dis ancêtres, vous me répondez ? »

Personne ne répond.

« Allez, n'ayez pas peur. C'est le cours le plus apprécié de tous les élèves. Alors ?

« Lucy ? » tente un Tanya Denali. Une ancienne petite amie d'Edward.

« Lucy qui ? » S'amuse le prof.

« Lucy, la première femme. »

« Oui Retrouvée en Ethiopie en 1974. Son squelette remonte a plus de 3 millions d'années. Mais encore ? »

« Les dinosaures ? » Lauren Mallory. Une fille très belle mais pas très futé.

« Vous croyez vraiment que nos ancêtres sont les dinosaures ? »

« Bah pourquoi pas, on bien pu évolué. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que je descends du diplodocus. Mais bon si mon ancêtre est un dinosaure c'est du côté des carnivores, les velociraptors, je suis un rapide moi. »

La classe explose de rire.

« Non sérieusement. Une autre idée ? »

Personne ne répond. Alice a bien une idée. Mais elle n'ose pas. Toutefois la relation avec son prof a changer.

« Notre famille ? » S'entend-t-elle dire. Alice en est même surprise.

Un sourire éclatant éclaire le visage du professeur. Il est rare que Demetri Riley sourie de cette façon. Et lorsqu'il le fait toutes les filles se sentent fondre. Demetri Riley a un charme fou. Et pour une fois, Alice se sent rougir. Car ce sourire lui est destiné.

« Oui, c'est exact. La famille. Avec Mr Banner vous étudierez la génétique. Moi ce que je veux c'est que vous me fassiez une recherche sur votre famille. Jusqu'aux arrière arrières grands-parents. Je veux connaître les lieux de naissances et d'habitation. Les dates. En gros, je veux un arbre généalogique avec de nombreux détails. Bien entendu jusqu'à vous. Voilà tout ça pour jeudi. »

La sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin du cours et donc le début de la pause déjeuner. Cependant Alice est perdu dans ses pensées à nouveau.

La famille. A part Heidi, elle ne connaissait personne. Son père. Inconnu .Elle lui avait posé quelques questions mais elle voyait bien que sa mère se tendait à chaque fois. Alors Alice s'était imaginé que son père était un homme cruel qui avait mis sa mère enceinte et qui l'avait abandonné. En même temps si son père avait aussi 13 ans, l'âge ou sa mère est tombé enceinte, Alice peut comprendre qu'il est pris peur. Le problème s'est pourquoi Heidi n'a pas avorté. Les parents de sa mère devait aussi être totalement immature.

Mais avec ce devoir, Alice serait enfin qui est sa famille. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle le cherchera.

« Alice ? »

Oui, il l'a tout de même abandonné.

« Alice ? »

Il n'a jamais voulu la rechercher.

« ALICE ! »

La jeune fille sursaute. Elle ne s 'est pas rendu compte qu'elle est assise à la table avec ses amis.

« Tu avais l'air d'être loin. » Ricane Emmett.

« Euh..ouais…c'est rien. Où sont les autres ? » Demande-t-elle en remarquant l'absence d'Edward, Bella et Jasper.

« Bella et Edward sont au cours de théâtre. Il répète à la pause déjeuner. Et Jasper, il parle avec Maria Gonzales. » Informe Ben.

« Qui ? » Questionne Emmett.

« Maria Gonzales. Tu sais celle la chanteuse du bal. » Alice cherche alors la fameuse Maria. Elle aperçoit Jasper. Mais ne trouve pas Maria, puisque trois filles de peau mates encerclent son ami.

« Laquelle est Maria ? »

« Celle au haut bleu. Les deux autres sont ses sœurs. Elle font aussi partie du groupe. Nettie, celle qui une jupe, est à la batterie et Lucy est à la basse. Elles font aussi les chœurs.»

Alice se retourne et croise le regard d'Emmett. Elle tente un petit sourire. Emmett pose sa main sur la sienne dans un geste de réconfort. La jeune fille hausse les épaules, dans un geste que cela lui est totalement indifférent alors que c'est faux. Alice est morte de Jalousie.

« Salut à tous. » Dit Jasper en s'asseyant à table. Il a un léger sourire.

« Oh oh oh Monsieur a une prétendante. » Taquine Mike.

« Quoi, non. C'est juste que Maria m'a entendu chanter à l'hôpital. Tu sais j'ai apporté ma guitare pour chanter pour Rose et elle était entrain de rendre visite à sa grand-mère. Bref elle m'a entendu et elle apprécie ma voix. Elle voudrait que je passe des tests. »

« Des tests ? » Demande Emmett.

« Ouais, elle veut que je chante dans son groupe pour le bal de Noël. » Explique-t-il avec un grand sourire. Puis son regard est attiré par la main d'Emmett qui tient toujours celle d'Alice. Son sourire disparaît et fais place a un froncement de sourcil. Sous la pression du regard, Alice retire sa main en rougissant. Jasper se lève alors furieusement et quitte la tablée.

« Jasper, attend ! » Crie Alice.

Elle le rattrape alors qu'il est dans le couloir.

« Je vais t'expliquer. »

« Mais t'a rien à m'expliquer ! On n'est pas ensemble à ce que je sache ! »

Alice sursaute au ton violent de son ami. Puis son cœur se serre.

« Je le sais ça. » Marmonne-t-elle pour elle. « Mais pourquoi tu es en colère ? » Demande-t-elle tristement.

« Je suis pas en colère. » Et c'est vrai. « Je suis juste déçu. »

« Déçu ? »

« Tu sais quoi. Laisse tombé. » Dit-il d'une manière sec.

Alice hoche la tête tristement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaîssaient, Jasper et Alice se disputaient. Ou du moins se parlaient aussi rudement. Lentement Alice s'éloigne laissant Jasper, seul, dans ses pensées.

Oui il avait été furieux. Mais pourquoi ? De voir Alice et Emmett ensemble. Qu'Alice trouve quelqu'un.

Mais elle trouverai forcément quelqu'un un jour. Oui comme lui. Et ils seront heureux chacun de leur côté. Mais pourquoi son cœur se serre, alors ?

« Bon vous allez faire la tête encore longtemps ? » Demande Emmett à Bella et Edward.

La journée était finie et Edward et Bella avaient raconté leur cours de théâtre à leurs amis. Ils s'est avéré qu'ils joueraient Roméo et Juliette. Que Bella serait Juliette et que Edward serait Pâris. Et non Roméo au grand damn des deux. Celui qui avait décroché le rôle était un certain James Hunter.

« C'est qu'un pièce. Et puis si vous êtes si énervé que ça, Edward tu fera répété que ça. Et si vous êtes vraiment frustré et bien merde embrassez-vous ! » S'exclame Emmett. Les deux jeunes rougissent. Il commençait à s'échauffer. « Et puis vous deux ! » dit-il en pointant du doigts Jasper et Alice. « ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas parce que je tiens la main d'Alice qu'on est ensemble. Elle est fatiguée, comme nous tous, j'ai juste voulu la réconforté. Crétin. Et pendant que je suis, surtout ne viens pas me faire chier si je veux embrasser un jour Rosalie. » Grogne-t-il. Puis il s'éloigne vers sa voiture que ses parents venaient de lui offrir.

« Je crois qu'Emmett a eu une grosse journée. » Ricane Ben.

Un grognement collectif lui répond. Puis tous commence à rentré chez eux.

« Alice ? Je te ramène ? » Demande Jasper.

Alice le regarde. Elle penche sa tête sur le côté semblant juger si elle ferait bien d'y aller. Et son nouveau sens comme elle aime l'appeler maintenant lui dit que oui. Elle hoche la tête.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je…Je n'ai même pas d'excuse. Tu me pardonnes ? » Demande-t-il une fois qu'ils sont arrivé devant chez Alice. La jeune fille a un petit sourire.

« Oui. Je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi. » Elle s'approche de lui et dépose un baiser sur la joue du blond. Elle sort de la voiture et s'élance chez elle afin d'éviter d'être mouillé à cause de la pluie. La joue du blond la chauffe. Et Jasper se dit que ce n'est pas normal.

Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, Alice remarque les chaussure d'Heidi traînant au sol. Puis le devoir d'Histoire lui revient en mémoire. Elle enlève sa veste et entre dans la cuisine la où sa mère boit une tasse de café.

« J'ai un devoir à faire. » Dit d'une manière neutre Alice. « Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Heidi est surprise. Elle pense qu'Alice veut se rabibocher avec elle. Le problème c'est que ça devrait être elle qui devrait s'excuser auprès de sa fille et non l'inverse.

« Euh…oui. » dit maladroitement Alice.

« J'ai un devoir en histoire à faire. J'ai besoin de savoir où tu es née ? quand ? Qui sont tes parents ? T'es grands-parents et tes arrière grands-parents ? Pareil du côté de mon père. Et enfin pour moi. »

Heidi écarquille les yeux . Non. Pas ce genre de devoirs. Elle ne peux pas. Heidi inspire.

« Tu dira à ton prof que tu ne peux pas le faire. »

« Et pourquoi ? » Insiste Alice.

« Raison personnel. »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse. » Tranche Alice.

Mon Dieu. Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache. Ça la briserait. C'est un secret enfui. Bien enfui. Et dangereux en plus.

Heidi inspire à nouveau pour se donner du courage.

« Tu ne sauras rien. » Puis elle sort pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvre le robinet d'eau et grâce au bruit elle peu laisser libre court à ses larmes. Les évènements des derniers jours lui font remonté des moments sombres de son passé. Des moments où elle était encore prisonnière.

* * *

**Voilà. Un chapitre un tout petit peu plus léger. Enfin sauf la fin. ^^**

**Un petit commentaire ? J'attends vos hypothèse sur la suite !**

**Prochain chapitre une découverte sur le passé d'Alice. **

**Bisou.**


	10. Se défendre

**Hey ! Je suis là, déjà !^^J'ai eu alors des suppositions intéressantes comme Demetri le père d'Alice, ou le père a un rapports avec les Volturi. Mais je ne dirais rien ! ** **Merci à : aliecullen4ever**_(et oui mais je pense que James va vite disparaître de la pièce lol) _**, **

**mamoure21,****kykyxstandler, ** **Aunda, ** **Miss Vinatge, ** **Little-Pirate **_(Désolée dans ce chapitre pas de Demetri, mais normalement dans le prochain lol)_**, **

**mailys (**_Jasper et Maria ensemble ? Euh je vais voir… lol)_**, **

**Lunenoire83 **_(Moi je dis que tu as des supers visions. Lol)_**, **

**petite-vampirette, ** **lymiss-you.**

**Quelques révélations dans ce chapitre sans pour autant révéler vraiment. **

**Bonne lecture.**

Nos secrets

Chapitre 9

Alice sentait que son sang pulsait dans tout son corps. Elle était plus que furieuse contre Heidi. Déjà qu'elle ne la croyait pas mais là c'en était trop. Une fois la porte de la salle de bain refermée, Alice se précipite dans le garage. Elle sait que sa mère range tous les papiers administratifs ici. Son acte de naissance doit y être ainsi que celui de sa mère. Elle va peut-être découvrir aussi des renseignements sur sa famille comme des photos.

Alice tire un premier carton. Elle sort des feuilles. Impôts. Elle prends un autre carton. Des anciens habits de bébé. Inutile. Un autre carton. Des affaires d'été. Un autre, des affaires pour le jardinage. Un autre, des photos.

Rien d'intéressant.

Alice est assise au sol, totalement dépitée. Elle regarde le bazar qu'elle a mis. Tout traîne au sol. Elle va pour se lever mais un des cartons attire son attention. C'est celui qui contient des photos. Les premières photos ne sont vraiment pas intéressantes. Ce sont des photos d'elle et d'Heidi. Mais il y en a d'autre. Des photos de sa mère plus jeune. Entourée de ses filles. Elles sourient. Mais son regard est attiré par le ventre d'Heidi. Elle est enceinte. Tout comme ses amies. Elles ont toutes le même âge environ et sont toutes enceintes. Certaines plus que d'autre. Puis son regard s'attarde sur les vêtements. C'est le même. Pour toutes. Une sorte de grande robe blanche. Alice aperçoit un écusson sur la poitrine des filles. Mais elle n'a pas de temps de continuer d'observer la photo qu'Heidi l'interrompt.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? » Demande Heidi. Alice remarque ses yeux rouges. Elle plis en cachette la photo et discrètement la met dans son pantalon, pendant qu'elle se lève, sans qu'Heidi sans rendre compte.

« Je cherche juste les renseignements que tu ne veux pas me donner. » Dis Alice sarcastiquement.

« Sors. » Alice ne bouge pas. « Sors ! » Hurle Heidi. Alice lance un regard noir à Heidi en passant à côté d'elle. Mais elle ne sort pas complètement. Elle se cache dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle veut voir où Heidi va cacher ce carton. Elle veut en savoir plus.

Elle aperçoit que les mains d'Heidi tremblent devant le fameux carton. Un sanglot sort de la gorge de la blonde. Et dans un accès de rage, elle donne un violent coup de pied dans les vélos qui se trouvent à ses côtés.

Alice fronce les sourcils. Tout ça ce n'est pas normal. Heidi range alors précipitamment le carton et la cache au fond du garage sous une couverture. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis lentement Heidi range les autres cartons. Mais Alice n'y prête plus attention. Elle part s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Pourquoi Heidi est si bizarre.

A table aucune des deux filles ne parlent.

« Comment s'appelait papa ? » Lance Alice.

« Alice ! »

« Je veux savoir. »

« Non. »

« Attends dis-moi son nom au moins. C'est pas avec son nom que je sais qui s'est. »

« Alors à quoi ça t'avance. »

« Ecoutes j'y peux rien s'il voulait plus de toi. » Crache Alice. Elle était vraiment furieuse. « Tu sais qu'un jour ça arriverai. Que je voudrais savoir d'où je viens et qui est mon père. »

« Oui et on a déjà eu cette discussion. »

« Exacte mais je te croyais assez intelligente pour savoir que ça me faisait mal de parler de ça. »

« Et moi tu crois que ça me fais pas mal. J'aimerai connaître mon père ! Au moins je pourrais aller vivre avec lui. Mais tu es tellement immature qu tu t'en fous. Tu sais que si tu ne voulais pas de moi t'avez qu'à avorter ! »

« Si j'avais pu, je l'aurai fait ! » Hurle en retour la blonde.

Les paroles des deux femmes ont dépassés leur pensées. Toutes les deux se regardent furieuses mais aussi blessées. Leur souffle est court. Alice se lève furieusement et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

« Où tu vas ? » Demande Heidi avec tristesse. Elle voit sa fille mettre ses chaussures. Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas la retenir.

« Je me casse. » Crache Alice. Elle enfile sa veste et s'enfuie. Heidi se laisse tombé au sol. Son lien qui était quasi inexistant avec sa fille vient de se briser. Et elle ne sait même pas si un jour elle pourra le rattacher.

Alice cours aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Elle ne peut pas aller chez Emmett. Il est a son entraînement de football. Les mots de sa mère tournent dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas d'elle. Ses pas la dirige alors lentement vers la maison de Bella.

Bella qui n'a pas de mère. Peut être la comprendra-t-elle ?

Elle toque. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur le Chef Swan.

« Alice ? »

« Bonsoir chef Swan. Désolée de vous déranger si tard mais es-ce que je peux parler à Bella ? S'il vous plaît. »

« Euh…Bella dîne chez les Cullen. » Le cœur d'Alice se sert. Le chef Swan voit les épaules d'Alice s'affaisser. « Elle ne va pas tarder. » finis-t-il. « Tu veux l'attendre ? »

« Euh..non..je… »

« Entre Alice. » Ordonne Charlie. Alice obéie. Elle n'en a pas la force. Charlie referme la porte et l'emmène au salon. Alice s'assoit sur le sofa et Charlie à ses côtés. « Alice, tu peux me parler si tu veux. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire souffrir. »

Charlie pose une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il aime beaucoup Alice. Elle est toujours joyeuse. Une vraie boule d'énergie. Mais la voir ainsi si frêle, si fatiguée.

Alice souffle. « Vous avez déjà parler à Bella de sa mère ? »

« Oui. » Répond Charlie au bout d'un moment. « Même si elle est partie pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, elle reste la mère de Bella. Elle a le droit de tout savoir. Même si à certains moments je n'étais pas très neutre. Mais Bella le sait. Et elle s'est fais sa propre opinion sur Renée. Pourquoi ? »

« Ma mère ne veut pas me parler de mon père. Elle ne veut même pas dire son nom. Et la j'ai dis des choses que je n'aurai pas dû dire et elle aussi. Je la déteste.» Alice se mord les lèvres le regard dans le vide.

Charlie sens la détresse de cette petite. Il s'approche de la jeune fille doucement. Puis il attrape sa tête et la colle à son torse. Alice au début est surprise puis se laisse aller à cette étreinte paternelle. Charlie sourit alors tristement à Bella qui était sur le seuil de la porte et qui avait entendu la fin de la discussion.

Alice et Bella étaient allongée sur le lit de cette dernière. La petite brune venait de lui raconter tout les événements avec sa mère depuis ce week-end.

« Et j'ai trouvé cette photo parmi le carton. » Elle sort la photo qu'elle avait plié et mise dans son pantalon.

Bella prend dans ses mains la photo et l'observe.

« C'est bizarre, elles n'ont pas l'air vraiment heureuses. Leurs sourires sont…faux. Enfin pour certaines.» Dit Bella. En effet, en regardant mieux, les filles souriaient mais ça n'atteignait pas leurs yeux. A vrai dire seul la moitié des filles souriaient franchement.

« Tu ne sais vraiment où ta mère habitait avant Port Angeles ? » Demande Bella.

« Non. Je sais juste que je suis arrivée ici vers 4 ou 5 ans. Rien de plus. »

Les filles restèrent silencieuses.

« Tu crois que c'est pour ça que ta mère ne veut pas que tu passes ton code ? » Interroge Bella.

« Comment ça ? » Alice se redresse pour regarder son amie dans les yeux. Bella fait la même chose.

« Pour s'inscrire au code, il faut donner un extrait de naissance. Peut-être que ta mère ne veut pas te dire où tu es née. »

« Elle m'avait dis qu'on avait pas les moyens pour ça. » Chuchote Alice les yeux dans le vide.

« C'est sans doute vrai. Je ne fais que des suppositions. »

Alice hoche la tête. Tout ça devenait trop étrange. Elle commençait à avoir une migraine. Lentement elle se coucha sur le matelas au sol.

« Bonne nuit Bella. » Murmura Alice. Bella regardait son amie. Voir Alice ainsi lui faisait mal au cœur. Bella observa à nouveau la photo. Son regard est alors attiré par le symbole sur la toge des filles. Elle voit du jaune et au aussi deux points rouges. Mais le dessin est trop loin.

Une loupe. J'ai besoin d'une loupe se dit Bella. Elle se lève et fouille dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Rapidement, elle en trouve une petite. La jeune fille l'attrape et se remet à la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. Cette fois le dessin lui apparaît plus nettement. C'est un cercle et dans ce cercle il y a un grand V. à l'extrémité de la pointe un carré avec un sorte de rubis rouge. Et dans son prolongement en haut un cercle avec un autre rubis rouge. Dans le V il y a un écusson mais les symboles ne sont pas très distincts. Un oiseau et une sorte d'arbre.

Bella relève la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce symbole auparavant. Elle se promet alors de rechercher ce que c'est. Puisqu'elle est assez douée dans les recherches. Elle le fait pour Alice. Son amie a besoin de réponses.

Mercredi 25 Novembre

« Je veux que vous combattiez sans vous faire mal. La personne qui gagne monte et celle qui perd descend. » Alice était en cours de sport avec Emmett et il venait de changer de sport. Il faisait de la lutte. Face à la petite brune se tenait Emmett. Il la regardait avec un sourire ironique. Il est évident qu'Emmett gagnerait mais Alice ne veut pas sa laisser démonter.

« Mettez vous en place. » Les élèves se positionne sur le genoux à un mètres de distance de l'adversaire. « Partez. » S'exclame leur prof de sport.

Alice se jette violement sur son ami. Tel un félin, elle grimpe sur son dos. Emmett était mort de rire. Alice tentait de le renversé mais sans y parvenir. Puis soudain une idée lui vînt. Son ami a horreur des chatouilles. Sans doute remportera-t-elle cette manche. Une main se glisse alors sur les côtes du brun et une autre encercle sa taille. Puis ses doigts se mettent à bouger provoquant des frissons le long du corps de son ami. Puis Emmett explose alors de rire et essaye de faire tomber Alice. Mais elle se cramponne. Emmett s'écroule au sol. Alice descend et continue sa torture. Emmett se retourne et la jeune fille en profite pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

« Gagnée ! » Sourie-t-elle franchement.

« Tu es qu'une sale tricheuse. » Grogne le jeune homme. Néanmoins son ton est assez joyeux. « Toute façon tu vas redescendre aussi vite. » Dit-il en descendant vers son prochain adversaire. Alice montait d'un cran avec un sourire qui disparut lorsqu'elle rencontra sa nouvelle adversaire. Maria Gonzales.

« C'est toi Alice ? » lui demande la brune.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Jasper m'a parlé de toi. » Puis le regard de la métisse se met à détailler le corps de la brunette. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te trouve mais bon chacun ses goûts comme on dit. »

Alice fronce les sourcils. « Euh Jasper… » Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Plutôt déstabilisée par les propos de la métisse. Jasper lui a parlé d'elle. Un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Maria voit le sourire de la brune. « Hey ne t'excite pas, Jasper sera bientôt à moi. »

« Ce n'est pas un objet. » dit simplement Alice.

« Tu as peur. C'est normal. Quand je veux quelque chose. Je l'obtiens. »

« Mettez-vous en place. » ordonne à nouveau la prof.

Alice sentait son sang bouillonner au propos de Maria. Elle allait lui faire ravaler son stupide sourire d'arriviste. Elle n'allait pas laisser Jasper sortir avec cette grosse vache.

« Partez ! »

Les deux filles se sautèrent dessus. Mais bien vite le combat dégénéra. Les coups bas s'enchaînèrent. Griffures, morsures, et cri de rage résonnèrent dans le gymnase. Les autres combats s'arrêtèrent pour observer ce qui se passer. Malheureusement pour Alice, Maria eu bien vite le dessus. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Maria Gonzales et ainsi que ses sœurs faisaient des sports de combats depuis leurs 4ans. Elles avaient même gagner des compétitions.

« Ça suffit ! » Cria la prof de sport. « Vous êtes complètement cinglées ! Allez vous asseoir immédiatement. » Les deux filles obéir bien évidemment pas côte à côte. Mais sur le chemin les insultes fusaient.

Emmett regardait ça avec un sourire moqueur. Un moins d'une semaine Alice s'était battue deux fois. Il avait hâte d'être la fin du cours pour connaître la raison cette fois-ci.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se précipita sur son amie.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? » Grogna Alice.

« Pourquoi tu t'es battue ? »

« Parce que cette fille est une idiote. Elle prend les garçons pour des objets. »

Emmett explose de rire. « J'adore ta façon de défendre ton territoire. »

« Bah c'est normal. Je veux pas que cette pouffe…Et Jasper ne m'appartiens pas. » Grogne-t-elle.

« Oui mais tu aimerais bien. » Alice lui lance un regard exaspéré.

Alice voit alors Jasper arrivé au loin. Il semble furieux.

« J'ai appris que tu avais frappé Maria. » Alice se dit que les rumeurs circulent et se transforment vite.

«Je vous laisse. » dit Emmett en s'éloignant.

« Alors déjà je l'ai pas frappé, on était en cours de sport. Et on avait lutte et deux, je t'ai plus ou moins défendu. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle parlait de toi comme d'un objet. »

« Alice, je n'ai pas besoin d'être défendu. »

Alice soupire.

« Je te défendais mais je me défendais aussi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle n'était pas très sympa…Elle a dit des choses que je n'ai pas appréciées. »

« Qu'es-ce qu'elle as dis ? »

« Que quand elle veut quelque chose elle l'obtiens. Et que tu avais des goûts bizarres me concernant. »

Jasper ne comprenait vraiment pas. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il est vrai qu'il avait parlé d'Alice à Maria. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire, n'es-ce pas ? Alice soupire. Elle voit bien que Jasper ne comprend pas.

« Jasper, elle veut sortir avec toi. Mais moi je ne veux pas. »

Jasper est surpris. « Et pourquoi ? »

« Elle n'est pas faîtes pour toi. » Chuchote Alice.

« Alice…qui te dis… » mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur celles de Jasper. Alice ne pouvait pas le dire alors elle préférait lui montrer.

« Parce que je ne l'aime pas. Et que je me sentirais très triste si tu étais avec elle. » Explique-t-elle doucement en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Jasper est figé sur place. Alice se rend alors compte qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire ça. Cela allait ruiner leur amitié. Dans un dernier élan, elle pose rapidement ses lèvres sur celle de son ancien ami. Puis elle s'éloigne en courant laissant un Jasper au yeux clos savourant la douceur des lèvres de son amie.

**Voilà ! **

**Surpris(e)s alors ?**

**Un commentaire s'il vous plaît ! Sur la photo, Maria, le baiser !**

**La suite très vite avec une soirée à la plage !**

**A très vite ! Bisou !**


	11. Feu de camp

**Je suis là ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? alors j'ai eu beaucoup de suppositions très intéressantes. Certaines se rapprochent de mon idée d'autre en sont super loin lol.**

**Merci à : Aunda **_(j'ai mis du temps à comprendre ta formule lol)_**, Miss Vintage, **_**mamoure21**__(à cause de son père, je suis pas sûre de comprendre… et oui recherche de groupe, Edward va bientôt aider notre Bella.)_**, kykyxstandler, mailys, petite-vampirette, Lunenoire83, fan-de-jacob-black.**

**Juste un truc, il y a des incompréhensions (enfin pour moi) c'est une all human mais comment font Les Volturi pour trouver des personnes qui vont avoir un bébé avec un don… lol**

**Sinon pour les fans de Demetri Riley, le revoilà vous allez l'aimer et vous allez le détestez !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Nos secrets

Feu de camp

Chapitre 10

« J'ai embrassé Jasper. » Lâche Alice allongée sur le lit de Bella. Les filles faisaient leur devoirs dans la chambre de la jeune Swan. Bella sur le coup de la surprise écarquille les yeux.

« Tu…Pourquoi ? » Demande finalement la brune en se redressant.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il sorte avec cette Maria. »

« Ah. Mais tu aurais pu lui en parler au lieu de… »

« Jasper me plaît. » Coupe Alice.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis dingue de Jasper comme toi tu es dingue d' Edward. » Bella rougie au propos d'Alice. « Comment tu sais que… »

« ça se voit. Vous êtes tout les deux attirés l'un par l'autre mais vous êtes trop timide. » Explique Alice. Bella hoche légèrement la tête.

« Je ne savais pas que… »

« Personne n'est au courant sauf Emmett. Il l'a appris il y a pas longtemps. Et maintenant toi et Jasper. » Alice soupire fortement.

« Il a aimé ? » Demande Bella au bout d'un moment.

« Quoi ? »

« Ton baiser, il l'a aimé ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je suis partie et puis c'est pas facile de savoir ce que ressent Jasper. Il cache bien ses émotions. »

Bella hoche la tête. Puis son portable vibre. Elle l'attrape.

Emmett.

Rendez-vous tous, se soir à 19h00 à la plage, face au restaurant de Sue. On fête la sortie de Rose.

_PS : Bella, préviens tes potes indiens, je veux des légendes._

Bella ris au comportement enfantin d'Emmett.

« Je ne savais pas que Rose sortait ce soir. » Dis Alice. Elle aussi avait reçu le sms sur son portable.

« Moi non plus. »

« Bon allez Bella, appelle les loups. Moi je vais me doucher. » S'exclame Alice en fouillant dans sa valise.

Après les cours, Bella avait aidé son ami chez elle en faisant sa valise afin qu'elle puisse dormir quelque temps chez elle. Elle avait aussi laissé un mot à Heidi afin que celle-ci ne s'inquiète pas. Elle avait donc posé deux énormes valises dans sa camionnette. Une contenant ses vêtements et une autre et bien encore des vêtements ainsi que des morceaux de tissus. La plupart des vêtements que son amie avait, étaient des vêtements cousu par elle. Alice et la couture une grande histoire d'amour.

« Alice, je ne mettrais pas des talons pour aller dans le sable ! » s'écrie Bella en montrant les dîtes chaussures.

« Tu rigoles, j'espère. Il n'y a quasiment pas de talon. Et puis c'est une bonne excuse pour tomber. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de talon pour tomber. » Marmonne Bella.

Alice explose de rire. « Très bien. Pour une fois tu as raison. Aller on y va. » Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. « Salut Charlie ! »

« Dis donc, elle a repris du poil de la bête. »

« Oui. Mais bon je préfère la voir comme ça. »

« Comme ça c'est-à-dire en pile électrique. »

« Bella, on va être en retard. »

« Oui. » Soupire la jeune fille. Mais tout les deux savaient que la jeune Brandon essayait de cacher sa douleur sous son masque de jovialité. « Bon j'y vais. Salut papa. » Puis elle ferme la porte et rejoint Alice déjà assise dans sa voiture.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la plage, les Indiens Quileutes étaient déjà entrain d'installer deux bûchers pour la soirée. Il est vrai que les habitants de Port Angeles étaient fin novembre et qu'il faisait vraiment froid. Un feu était la bienvenue. Il était presque 19h mais le soleil n'était pas encore coucher. Il y avait encore de nombreux passants ou coureurs.

Angela, Mike, Ben, Tyler, Edward et Jessica étaient déjà là. Les garçons aidaient les Quileutes hommes et les filles aidaient les deux seules filles indiennes. Leah et Emily.

Alice et Bella descendent de la Chevrolet et s'avance vers leurs amis. Alice s'avançait d'un pas sautillant vers le groupe. Puis elle pose un rapide baiser sur la joue de chaque garçon. Ceux qui ne connaissait pas Alice écarquillaient les yeux face au comportement de la petite brune.

Edward s'approche de Bella.

« Salut. » Souffle Edward.

« Salut. »

« C'est vrai que Alice a embrassé Jasper ? » Demande le jeune homme.

« Euh ouais…Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Emmett. J'ai voulu demander à Jasper. Mais il a commencé à rougir puis il est partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Tu te rends compte Jasper à rougi ? »

« Ouais… »

« Salut Bella ! »

« Hey Jacob ! » S'exclame Bella en prenant son ami dans ses bras. « Waouh, tu as bien grandi. Tu était minuscule la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Et en plus tu as des muscles. Jacob Black devient un homme. » Ris-elle avec son ami.

Mais Edward n'entendait pas la suite. Jamais Bella ne l'avais prise dans les bras de cette façon. Il serra ses poings. Ses jointures devinrent blanches. Mais une petite main se pose sur son bras.

« Calme-toi, Edward. » Chuchote Alice.

« Facile à dire, il l'accapare et… »

« Il sort avec Leah. » Coupe Alice.

« Quoi ? »

« Il a déjà une copine. Et puis Bella…enfin bref…elle risque d'avoir froid ce soir…et je pense que passer un bras autour de ses épaules pourrais la réchauffer. Enfin ce n'est qu'une idée parmi tant d'autre. » Dit Alice d'un ton sybillien avant de repartir. Edward la regardait partir. Ne venait-elle pas que ça plairait à Bella ? Non il se faisait des idées.

Il sorti de ses pensées quand des grands coups de klaxon se firent retentir.

Emmett.

Une arrivée en grande pompe. Pour le retour de sa sœur.

Emmett avait été le plus présent pour sa sœur. Sa sœur. Malgré ses manières brusques Emmett MacCarthy avait su réconforté, et avait su être là pour la fille qu'il aimait.

« Regardez qui j'amène ! » S'écrie-t-il en ouvrant la portière. Rosalie avait encore un bandage à son bras et une attelle à sa jambe, mais Rosalie était là, bien vivante.

« Rosalie ! » S'écria tout le groupe. Les Quileutes avaient appris ce qui s'était passé puisqu'ils avaient retrouvé dans leur réserve Royce King et ses stupides amis. Tous s'installèrent alors autour du bûcher.

Edward s'installe à côté de Bella. Bella sourit à son voisin et pose une main sur l'épaule de Rose qui vient de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Bien évidemment Emmett prend place à côté de sa blonde. Jacob et Seth suivent le mouvement. Leah s'installe entre les jambes de Jacob. Emily entre les jambes de Sam. Ben et Angela se colle timidement. Jessica se trouve entre Embry et Mike. Et Alice entre Tyler et Jasper.

Jasper lance un coup d'œil à sa voisine et rougi lorsque celle la regarde. Il détourne rapidement le regard et se concentre sur la conversation de ses voisins. Alice sent sa fierté gonflée, elle a réussi à déstabiliser Jasper Cullen.

La soirée commence bien. Même si Rosalie est un peu mal à l'aise au début, elle se détend par la suite. Elle ne boit que des Jus de fruit à cause de ses blessures, comme Emily qui elle déteste l'alcool.

Ils assistent au couchers de soleil mais le moment est interrompu par un chiot qui vient se rouler à leur pieds.

« OH ! Il est trop mignon ! » S'écrie toute les filles en se rapprochant de bébé labrador noir. Il avait juste une tâche blanche sur son front.

« Teddy, viens là ! » S'écrie le maître en arrivant en courant. « Tiens mais c'est mes élèves ! » S'amuse le professeur Riley. « Bonsoir Mademoiselle Cullen. Vous êtes finalement sorti ? »

« Oui. Emmett a écouté vos conseils. Mais je pensais que j'irais au restaurant. » Explique Rosalie. « Et merci d'être venu me voir. »

« De rien. Je m'inquiétais. »

« C'est votre chien ? » Demande Jessica en caressant le ventre du petit animal.

« Oui. Je suis désolé. » Dit-il en voyant le chien bondir autour du feu et se jeter sur Seth. « Je viens de l'avoir et je voulais faire ça première sortie mais bon pour le footing en sa compagnie c'est pa pour toute suite. Il es ingérable. » Dit-il en riant en voyant le chien rouler au sol. Alice s'agenouille près de lui tout comme Bella.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Teddy. »

« Teddy ? » Répète Edward en haussant un sourcil.

« Ouais, je suis pas très doué pour les noms. » Répond Demetri en se massant la nuque. Signe qu'il est gêné.

« Vous êtes surtout un fan de Harry Potter ? »

«Et bien je crois que vous m'avez démasqué, Monsieur Cullen. »

Tous éclate de rire.

« Moi je trouve ça mignon. » Commente Alice.

« De toute façon tout ce qui n'est pas humain, tu trouves ça mignon. » Rétorque Jacob.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Jasper est très mignon. » Puis elle regarde le blond qui a nouveau rougi sous le rire de tout le monde.

« Bon hé bien je vais vous laisser. Teddy au pieds. » Le chiot accouru rapidement en sautant sur lui doucement.

« Vous ne voulez pas rester un peu avec nous ? » Demande Rosalie et Jessica d'une même voix.

« C'est moi ou mon chien que vous voulez. »

« Le chien ! » Répondent les deux filles.

« J'en étais sûre. »

« Hé mais ne vous plaignez pas Monsieur, Toutes les filles sont à vos pieds. » S'exclame Mike.

En effet, toutes les filles étaient au pieds du prof, mais elles caressaient le chiot.

« Ouais façon de parler. » Ris le prof.

« Aller prenez une bière Monsieur. » Dis Tyler en tendant une bouteille.

« D'accord. »

« Ouais super. » Dit Emmett en tapant sur l'épaule du jeune professeur.

Le chiot qui vit l'enthousiasme du brun sauta sur lui. Le chiot donna un coup alors dans le bras d'Emmett qui tenait sa bière. Emmett renversa alors sa bière malheureusement sur le Tee-shirt du prof.

« Oh merde ! Je suis désolé M'sieur. »

« C'est pas grave Emmett. Teddy c'est pas bien. Tu te calme, maintenant. » Gronde Demetri en pointant son doigt sur le chiot. Le chien baisse la queue et ses oreilles.

« Oh non ne criez pas sur lui. C'est qu'un bébé. » Dit Alice en prenant le chien dans ses bars. « Regarder c'est un bébé. » Dit Alice en posant sa tête contre le chiot. « Un tout petit bébé. » dit elle en faisant sa moue.

« Monsieur ne la regardez pas, vous allez craquer ! » s'écrie Jasper.

Mais Demetri avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux d'Alice. Alice perdait lentement sa moue, elle se sentait comme envoûtée. Ses yeux plongeait dans les yeux bleus de son prof. Mais Demetri cassa bien vite la connexion.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est douée. J'ai voulu résister mais impossible.» Soupire Demetri en attrapant son chien. « Viens la mon Teddy. Pardon. » Dit en embrassant son chien. Le chien heureux lèche le visage de son maître.

« C'est tout le charme de notre Alice ! » s'exclame Ben.

Un petit vent se lève faisant frissonner Demetri Riley.

« Je vais vous passer un tee-shirt. » S'exclame Emmett en s'éloignant vers sa voiture. Il revient rapidement. « Tenez. » Dit Emmett en tendant son haut. « Je ne veux pas que vous attrapiez froid à cause de moi. »

« Merci. » Répond Demetri en posant son chien au sol. Puis il enlève son haut dévoilant un torse musclé. Les Quileutes étaient musclés mais Demetri Riley l'était encore plus. Aucun poil sur le torse, un V parfait et juste une petite ligne brune qui disparaissait sous le caleçon Calvin Klein qui dépassait du pantalon de sport du prof. Et toute les filles avaient la bouche ouverte. Alice encore sous la connexion sens ses joues chauffées ainsi que son bas ventre. C'est ton prof se flagelle mentalement Alice. Mais le problème étaient que les autres filles étaient dans le même état mais à un degré inférieur.

Soudain l'œil de Bella atterrit sur le tatouage que le prof avait sur son épaule. Un « V » y était marqué. Mais elle n'aperçut pas plus que son épaule était recouverte de la manche. Le tatouage lui disait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

« Dis donc. Vous en faîtes de l'effet au filles ! » S'exclame Quil en voyant l'état de chaque fille. « C'est quoi votre secret ? »

Tous rient mais les filles étaient envoûtées sauf Bella qui se disait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Toutefois la soirée repris rapidement son cours.

« Sa va Alice ? » Demande discrètement Jasper à son amie en voyant l'air légèrement perdu.

« Sa va Bella ? » Demande Discrètement Edward à Bella en voyant les sourcils froncés de son amie.

« Euh…ouais. Je pensais juste à..rien. » Souffle Alice en s'asseyant.

« Euh…ouais. Je pensais juste à quelque chose. » Dit Bella toujours au sol.

« Je suis là si tu veux m'en parler. »Chuchote Jasper en posant sa main sur celle d'Alice.

« Tu peux me parler, Bella. » Supplie Edward.

« Euh ouais t'inquiète. Je crois que je suis juste un peu fatiguée. » Dit Alice.

« Je t'en dirais plus quand j'aurai fais des recherches. » Dit Bella.

Jasper attire Alice contre lui afin que la jeune fille pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il pose son nez dans les cheveux noirs de son amie et inspire son odeur de vanille.

« Des recherches ? »

« Pas ici Edward. Je t'en parlerai demain. Promis. » Le jeune homme acquièsce. Mais voyant l'air tourmenté de son amie il s'installe derrière Bella et l'entoure de ses bras. Il pose un léger baiser sur la tête de sa belle.

La soirée continue tranquillement. Vers 20h30, Sue la mère de Leah et de Seth, qui travaille au restaurant juste en face de la plage, apporta des hamburgers et de la salade. Mais au même moment, Demetri annonça qu'il devait partir.

« Et ne tardez pas trop, vous avez cours ! »

Des « oh » de protestations s'élevèrent.

« Vous êtes pas drôle, M'sieur ! » Rient Mike.

« Allez bonne soirée. »

« Attendez Professeur. » Crie Alice en s'avançant vers lui. « Je peux vous parler. » Demetri acquiesce. Tous les deux s'éloignent un peu.

« Pour le devoir que vous nous avez donnés… » Commence Alice.

« Oui pour demain. »

« Oui enfin j'ai un problème. Je ne connais que ma mère et enfin elle refuse de m'aider mais j'ai essayer de faire des recherches mais…ça a fini en dispute et pour le moment je dors chez Bella. »

« Très bien. Je comprends. »

« Non c'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte que de famille je n'en ai pas et… » Elle déglutit difficilement.

« Alice, je n'ai pas eu de famille non plus. Je sais ce que ça fais. Veux-tu que je t'aide à faire des recherches. Samedi on peut aller à Seattle. »

« Merci. » Puis elle part en courant vers ses amis.

Demetri repars avec son chien un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Phase 1 achevé. La phase 2 commencerait samedi.

Alice rejoint ses amis et se réinstalle dans les bras de Jasper. Elle se positionne entre ses jambes. Jasper se tend légèrement en inspirant l'odeur de sa brunette.

« Détend-toi, Jasper. » Chuchote Alice en caressant les avant-bras du blond. Les caresses déclanches des frissons dans le corps du jeune homme. Et involontairement un petit gémissement dans sa gorge. Alice se retourne vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Tu aimes ? » Sa voix est douce. Jasper ferme les yeux. Oui il aime. Mais ce qu'il préfère c'est être avec Alice comme en ce moment. Alice rie ce qui fait rouvrir les yeux du jeune homme. « Je sais que tu aimes, ne mens pas. » Dit-elle en riant toujours.

Jasper voyait bien qu'Alice s'amusait. Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'amuser lui aussi ? Certes il voulait sortir avec elle. Il en était sûr maintenant mais il avait envie de s'amusait car Alice s'amusait avec lui depuis le début de la soirée.

Oui, un jour il sera avec Alice mais avant ça qui craquera la premier ?

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Alors ?**

**Vous aimez ? En quoi consistera la deuxième étape ? ahah suspense !**

**Sinon rien avoir avec la fic mais j'ai une remarque, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Bella déteste son prénom qu'elle trouve vieillot, non ? Mais Isabella, perso je trouve que ça passe. Bref alors pourquoi inflige t'elle un nom si horrible à sa fille ! Carlie s'est mieux ! Lol voilà c'est mon avis. Etes-vous d'accord ou pas ?**


	12. Partir découvrir

**Salut à tous !**

**Merci à : Miss Vintage, mamoure21, mailys, aliecullen4ever, Lunenoire83, kykyxstandler, mumu la twilighteuse, petite-vampirette, Little-Pirate.**

**Donc je pense que vous aller détester Jasper (encore). Mais j'ai une très bonne raison dîtes dans le prochain chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

Nos Secrets

Chapitre 11

Vendredi 27 Novembre

« Annonce à tout les élèves du Lycée de Port Angeles. Le bal de Noël aura lieu Samedi 18 Novembre. Exceptionnellement cette année se sont les filles qui invitent les garçons ! De plus vous pouvez remercier les deux groupes de la soirée les Sister's Gonzales et les Texans qui assureront pour vous faire danser. » Dit la voix de Mme Cope à l'interphone.

« Peter et Charlotte font partie du groupe cette année ? » Demande Emmett surpris. « En tout cas j'aime bien le groupe du nom…Les Texans. »

« Ouais. C'est vrai que c'est sympa. Et puis on va voir Jasper joué aussi. » Dit Edward.

« Quoi ? » Demande Alice.

« Bah il fait partie du groupe de Maria donc on va le voir joué. »

« Il a accepté ? »

« Ouais tu ne savais pas. »

« Non. » Alice se sentait déçue. Jasper savait ce qu'elle pensait de cette Maria et il avait accepté.

« Hey mec ! » S'écrie Em en voyant arriver Jasper et Bella. « Sa ne va pas, Bell's ? »

«A ton avis. » Grogne la jeune fille.

Emmett hausse un sourcil, surpris par le comportement de son amie.

« C'est l'annonce de Cope qui l'a met dans cette état. » Explique Jasper amusé par le grognement animal de la jeune Swan.

« Ouais. C'est ridicule ce stupide bal. » Souffle la brune.

Alice donne un coup dans les côtes de Bella.

« Quoi ? » elle fait un léger mouvement de la tête dans la direction d'Edward. Celui a un éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux. Il aurait aimé emmener Bella mais comme c'est les filles qui demandent. Il sait très bien que Bella ne demandera à personne.

« Euh…Edward… ? » Tout le groupe se retourne vers la jeune fille. C'est une blonde, grande et très gentille. Irina la sœur de Tanya reconnaît Bella.

« Euh…je me demandais…si tu avais quelqu'un pour le bal de Noël ? » Demande timidement la jeune fille.

« Euh… » Commence Edward.

« Oui. Il y va avec moi. » Dit Bella durement. Elle avait parlé spontanément. Mais elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un aille avec Edward.

« Oh..euh bon eh bien salut. » Souffle-t-elle en s'éloignant.

« C'est vrai ? » Demande Edward.

« Oui. J'aimerai que tu sois mon cavalier. Enfin si tu en as envie… »

« Avec plaisir Bella. » Puis il dépose un léger baiser sur la joue de son amie qui rougit furieusement.

« Euh okay…Alice on y va. » Dit précipitamment Bella avant de s'enfuir sous les ricanements de tout le monde même d'Edward. Alice commence à suivre son ami mais une main se pose sur son épaule.

« Alice ? »

« Oui. » Dit-elle en se retournant vers son professeur.

« Vous êtes toujours d'accord pour demain ? »

« Bien sûre ! » Dit Alice avec un grand sourire.

« Bien alors, je viendrais vous chercher demain chez vous vers 11h… »

« Oui sauf que je suis chez mon amie Bella… »

« Je ne sais pas où elle habite… »

« Oh » Alice ne voulait pas revoir Heidi mais bon elle n'étais pas obligée d'entrer chez elle. « Ce n'est pas grave. Je serai chez moi demain. »

« A demain. Mademoiselle Brandon. » Demetri s'éloigne en souriant tout comme Alice. Peut-être que demain elle découvrirait ses origines.

Elle fait quelques pas et est arrêtée par la voix de Jasper.

« Alice. » Elle se retourne vers lui la mâchoire serrée. Encore furieuse contre lui.

« Quoi ? »

Jasper s'arrête au ton sec d'Alice.

« Un problème ? »

« Aucun. » Puis elle s'éloigne mais Jasper ne la laisse pas partir. Il lui attrape le poignet.

« Qu'es ce que t'as ? » Demande Jasper en élevant la voix.

« Moi rien. »

« Si je le vois bien tu es énervée et contre moi vu que tu était souriante avec Riley. »

« Tu me surveilles maintenant ? »

« Non, je veux juste savoir ce que j'ai fais pour que tu m'en veuille. »

« Tu es con. Voilà ! »

« Pardon ! »

« Oui. Je t'ai demandé de ne pas être proche de Maria et qu'est-ce que tu fais tu es dans son stupide groupe. »

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage de Jasper. « Tu es Jalouse ? »

« Oui ! » Crie-t-elle. « Je le suis. » Le sourire de Jasper disparaît face à la fureur de la brunette. « Je sais qu'on n'est pas ensemble et je sais que tu veux joué un peu comme j'ai joué au feu de camps. Mais moi c'était pour que tu succombes… Tu sais mes sentiments pour toi Jasper !»

« Viens avec moi au bal. » Coupe Jasper.

« Quoi ? »

« Viens avec moi au bal. »

« C'est aux filles d'inviter, je te rappelle. Et non, je n'irai pas avec toi parce que tu es égoïste Jasper. Si tu crois je vais te regarder te dandiner sur scène avec cette Maria, ne compte pas sur moi ! » Hurle Alice en rejoignant Bella laissant un Jasper cloué sur place.

_(Ruled by secrecy By Muse)_

**(Repress and restrain**

**Steal the pressure and the pain)**

_(Réprimer et limiter_

_Vole la pression et la douleur)_

« Je vais à Seattle, demain. » Dis Alice une fois qu'elle est installée dans son lit.

« Avec qui ? » Demande Bella en s'installant sous sa couette.

« Euh..quelqu'un. »

**(Wash the blood off your hands**

**This time she won't understand)**

_(Laver le sang de vos mains_

_Cette fois, elle ne comprendra pas)_

Bella se redresse sur son lit et observe son amie. « Alice ? »

« D'accord… »Soupire Alice. « Avec Mr Riley. »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« je crois qu'il s'en veut pour le devoir. Et il veut m'aider. Il m'a dis qu'il n'avait pas de famille. »

« Alice, je ne suis pas sûre que se soit une bonne idée. »

**(Change in the air**

**And they'll hide everywhere**

**And no one knows who's in control)**

_(Changement dans l'air_

_Et ils cachent partout_

_Et personne ne sait qui en contrôle)_

« Ecoute ton père, il parle de ta mère. Tu sais où tu es née, moi non. Je ne sais rien. Alors si Mr Riley a vécu la même chose, ça m'aiderai. » Dit Alice avec un air de souffrance sur son visage. « Et puis la décision est prise, j'y vais un point c'est tout. » Puis elle se couche, tournant le dos à son amie qui la regarde inquiète. Bella attrape la photo qui est posée sur sa table de nuit. Celle qu'Alice lui avait apporté et observe à nouveau l'image. Elle attrape son portable et envoie un message à Edward.

**Salut,**

**Pourrais-tu passer demain ?**

**J'ai besoin de ton aide. (ça concerne, Alice)**

**Bisou.**

A peine son portable posé, qu'il vibre. Elle l'attrape et lit le message.

**Je viendrais vers midi. **

**On mangera ensemble^^.**

**Et puis tu devais me dire ce qui te tracassait, je suppose que ça avoir avec Alice.**

Bella répond immédiatement.

**Ce qui me tracassait ?**

Edward répond tout de suite.

**Oui à la plage…**

Bella sourit. Edward a un très bon instinct.

**Oui tu as raison…**

**Promis demain, je te dirais.**

**Bonne nuit.**

**Bonne nuit ma Bella.**

Répond Edward en laissant un sourire béat sur le visage de la jeune Swan. « Sa Bella. »

**(You're working so hard**

**And you're never in charge**

**Your death creates success**

**Rebuild and suppress)**

_(Vous avez travaillé si dur_

_Et vous n'êtes jamais en charge_

_Votre décès crée succès_

_Reconstruire et réprimer)_

Samedi 28 Novembre_  
_

Le lendemain, Alice attend sur les marches de sa maison. Une voiture apparaît. Alice se précipite vers la Jeep Compass de son professeur. Mais Alice est arrêté par la voix d'Heidi.

« Alice ! »

Celle-ci se retourne vers la blonde. Alice remarque les cernes sous ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée.. » Dit Heidi.

« Qui est mon père ? » Demande Alice.

« Alice… »Soupire Heidi

« Non, tu n'es pas désolée. »

**(Change in the air**

**And they'll hide everywhere**

**And no one knows who's in control)**

_(Changement dans l'air_

_Et ils cachent partout_

_Et personne ne sait qui en contrôle)_

Demetri sors et s'approche d'Heidi et d'Alice.

« Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? » Demande la blonde.

« Rien. » Dit froidement Alice.

« Je vais avec Alice, à Seattle. »

**(Solo piano)**

Heidi redresse les épaules et ses yeux se durcissent. Cet homme n'a pas le droit de toucher à sa fille.

« Je vous interdis… »Siffle Heidi.

« Monte dans la voiture, Alice. » Coupe Demetri.

Alice étrangement monte dans la voiture. Elle ferme la porte et observe la scène.

« Je ne crois pas, que j'ai d'ordre à recevoir de vous. » Dit froidement de vous. « Si j'étais vous, je me ferai toute petite. »

« Comment ça ? »

Demetri attrape alors une grande enveloppe cachée dans sa veste. Il la tend à la blonde. Heidi l'attrape avec hésitation. Elle ouvre et sort les feuilles qui sont à l'intérieur. Ce qu'elle voit la cloue sur place.

« Comment… »

« Et ce n'est qu'un paquet parmi tant d'autre. Alors je vous conseille de ne pas interféré dans ce que je fais. »

« Et qu'es ce que vous faîtes ? » Demande Heidi avec peur. Ses mains étaient moites.

« Je ne fais rien. Alice a besoin d'aide et je suis là. Vous non. Donc si vous vous immiscez encore dans ma vie, je vous dénoncerai. Bonne journée. Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai les photos en double.» Puis il s'éloigne avec un sourire. Il avait enfin maîtriser Heidi.

**(Change in the air**

**And they'll hide everywhere**

**And no one knows who's in control)**

_(Changement dans l'air_

_Et ils cachent partout_

_Et personne ne sait qui en contrôle)_

Il monte dans sa voiture.

« Qu'es-ce que vous lui avez dit. »

« Rien. Juste que tu étais dans de bonne main. » Dit-il en faisant un grand sourire à la jeune Alice qui se sent légèrement éblouie par…ça. Pas normal se dit Alice. Depuis quand son prof lui faisait de l'effet ?

Heid entre précipitamment chez elle. Elle laisse tombé au sol les photos d'elle. Des photos qui représentaient une partie de sa relation avec Jasper. D'eux s'embrassant, se dénudant, se douchant. Des photos d'eux dans son salon, dans sa chambre, dans sa salle de bain. Un goutte de sueur perle sur son front. Rapidement, elle se lève et ferme les volets et les rideaux. Devait-elle prévenir Jasper. Non pour le moment…elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Heidi sentait que sa vie partait en éclat et malgré qu'elle essayait de la retenir, elle glissait lentement.

« Donc tu me dis que tu as déjà vu ce signe ? » Demande Edward en observant la photo.

« Ouais et je crois que c'était sur le bras de Mr Riley. » Souffle Bella.

« Je veux bien t'aider mais bon ça se trouve il avait juste la lettre V en commun et d'autre signe que tu n'as pas vu sur son bras. Ça me parait gros. » Dit Edward.

« Peut-être. Mais je suis inquiète pour Alice. Donc tu m'aide ou pas ? »

Edward regarde son amie. Elle semble vraiment inquiète. Il acquiesce.

« Très bien. Allons à la bibliothèque de Port Angeles. On trouvera qui sait des renseignements sur ce symbole. » Dit Edward en s levant.

« Parlez-moi de votre famille. » Demande Alice au bout de dix minutes de trajet. Seattle était à une heure de Port Angeles mais elle avait envie de connaître sa famille.

« Hé bien j'ai plus ou moins grandi seul. Ma mère n'était pas présente. Mon père m'a élevé durant un certain temps. Je crois que je devais avoir 10 ans quand il s'est suicidé. » Alice ouvre sa bouche en grand. « ça te choque ? Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas la pire partie. Bref mon père m'a toujours dis que ma mère était gravement malade et que ç'était contagieux donc impossible que je la vois. Très difficile pour un gamin. Mais un jour vers 7 ans, j'ai voulu faire un feu de cheminée comme un grand sauf que j'ai foutu le feu au salon. J'ai paniqué et comme ça grandissait et que je ne pouvais rien faire j'ai sorti le maximum d'affaire de la maison. Plus tard, j'ai découvert dans ses documents, un dossier sur ma mère. C'est une prostituée et qui doit se trouvé en ce moment encore en prison. »

« Vous me dîtes ça pour ne pas que je découvre qui est mon père ? »

« Non. Pas du tout. Connaître ses origines est important. Ensuite je suis allé en foyer et j'ai rencontré Felix qui lui aussi n'a pas eu une vie simple. Tout les deux on a enchaîné conneries sur conneries jusqu'à ce qu'on rencontre Marcus. Marcus est un type vraiment bien. Une sorte de prête si tu veux. Personne ne croyait plus en Felix et en moi sauf lui. Marcus a sus être là pour nous. Et grâce à lui on s'est trouvé une autre famille. »

Alice regardait Demetri Riley. Elle voyait les yeux de son prof briller sous l'émotion. Pour une fois d

Demetri n'avait pas eu à mentir son passé et il en était heureux. L'émotion était parfaite. Il voyait bien qu'Alice était touché.

« On est arrivé ! » Déclare Demetri quelques minutes plus tard. Il descend et tend sa main à celle de la jeune fille.

Alice chuchote un merci en rougissant. L'élève et le professeur se dirigent vers la Bibliothèque Municipale de Seattle.

« On recherche dans quel coin ? »

«Généalogie. »

« Il y a une section comme ça à la bibliothèque ? »

« Seulement celle dans les grosses villes. » Dit il avec un sourire en coin.

Ils s'avancent vers la section et s'installent à une table. « Bon, je sais que des Brandon, il y en a des centaines, mais on ne vas se décourager pour ça, hein ? »

Alice hoche la tête puis comme Demetri part chercher un livre sur sa famille.

« Bon ça me soûle, ça fait plus de deux qu'on est là et on a rien trouver vu qu'on ne sais même pas où chercher ! » S'exclame Bella en fermant brusquement un livre.

« Chut ! » Dit la bibliothécaire en les regardant d'un œil noir.

« On a fait tout les symboles que se soit de magies, de légendes et même de publicité mais rien. »

« Aller, on va faire une pause. Si on s'énerve on n'y arrivera pas. » Dit Edward en se levant. Bella fait la même chose en soupirant. Le jeune homme pose ses mains sur les épaules de son amie. « On trouvera ne t'inquiète pas. » Puis il pose un baiser sur le front de son ami. Il se recule mais son regard est attiré par une étagère.

« Edward ? » Il ne répond pas et s'avance. Il tend son bras et attrape le livre à la couverture bleu.

«Qu'es-ce que s'est ? » Demande Bella à côté d'Edward.

Il montre alors la couverture noire à Bella. Et les yeux s'écarquillent. « Tu crois que ça se trouve dedans ? » Demande Bella en sentant souffle s'accélérer.

« On n'a qu'à vérifier. » Puis ils retournent s'asseoir avant d'ouvrir le livre _Connaître les symboles des sectes qui nous entourent et résister_.

* * *

**Verdict ?**

**Je ne savais pas comment finir mon chapitre mais bon je préfère m'arrêter là .**

**Sinon j'aimerai vous faire partager mon coup de cœur qui n'a rien avoir avec une fic mais avec une série que j'ai découvert sur internet. Glee. Super sympa entre High school Musical et 90210 Beverly Hills. Perso je vous conseille.**

**A très vite**

**Bisou**


	13. I'll stand by you

**Salut à tous !**

**Je sais ! Je suis en retard ! Je suis désolée vraiment mais bon j'ai mes auditions en ce moment donc c'est pas facile. Malheureusement comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seul, la semaine prochaine je ne pourrai pas publier. Il faudra attendre le 22 ou le 23 juin….**

**Bref sinon merci pour vos reviews ! Merci à : mamoure21, Aunda, kykystandler, petite-vampirette, Clemence F, mailys, lymiss-you, Miss Vintage, Lunenoire83**

**Bon j'ai eu du mal à savoir comment finir mon chapitre mais j'ai décidé de le finir sur une note joyeuse !**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

Nos secrets

I'll stand by you

Chapitre 20

Edward et Bella étaient figés sur leur chaise. Ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir les laisser stupéfait. Le signe que Heidi portait sur sa robe appartenait à une secte. La secte des Volturi.

Une secte qui existait depuis le 14eme siècle.

Une secte très puissante avec des milliers d'adeptes dans le monde.

La secte comme toute les autres sectes dans le monde pratique une manipulation mentale qui entraîne un endoctrinement, contrôle la pensée, utilise le viol psychique ou physique (pour certaine), et détruit la personne.

Très peu de personne arrivait à sortir de là. Mais le peu qui en était sortie avait témoigné. Comme le témoignage de cette femme de 1957.

« C'est dans les moments de faiblesse, qu'ils sont là. Comme Hitler était là pour les Allemands. Au début tu t'y plaît, tu pense que tu as trouvé ta place mais petit à petit ça se resserre sur toi. Elles font ce qu'elles veulent de toi. Et elle te font faire n'importe quoi. Ta vie c'est la leur. »

« C'est qui elles ? » Demande Bella

« Les sectes ou les gourous ! » Dit Edward.

Il y avait d'autre exemple tout aussi horrible. Le livre montrait les exemples de suicides collectifs. 400 morts au Texas. 235 enfants morts au Méxique…

A la suite des pages, le livres expliquait les différences entre les sectes. Celle des Volturi se dissociait que les plus fidèles pouvaient vivre parmi les autres humains. Sans que personne ne le sache.

Les pages se succédaient, tout comme les mots et puis venaient les photos. Des photos figeant Edward et Bella. Parmis toutes les photos de l'album se trouvaient la photo qu'Alice avait trouvé chez elle. Là où Heidi et toute ses filles sont enceinte.

Bella attrape son portable et ouvre son répertoire. Mais Edward pose sa main au-dessus.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? »Demande-t-il.

« Je préviens Alice. On ne peut pas la laisser vivre avec Heidi. »

« Non. On ne fera rien. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui c'est bien trop dangereux. On ne sait pas les conséquence que ça peut engendré. En plus pour le moment Alice vit chez toi ça veut bien dire qu'elle n'est pas « corrompue ». » Dit Edward en mettant le mot corrompre entre guillemets avec ses mains.

« Mais..il peut lui arriver quelque chose. »

« On va la surveiller. Ainsi qu'Heidi. Mais on ne sait pas si on intervient ce qui peut se passer. Les sectes sont pire que la mafia. » Bella se mord la lèvre. Elle comprenait le point de vue d'Edward mais l'envie de prévenir son amie était important. Elle jugeait le pour et le contre et lentement hoche la tête. En habitant chez elle, Alice ne risque rien.

Il était 22h et Bella et Alice montaient se coucher. Bella avait voulu aborder sa journée avec Demetri mais n'avait pas pu à cause de Charlie.

« Alors, tu as trouvé des choses sur ta famille ? » Demande Bella. Elle craint pour Alice. Elle a peur que si elle découvre la même chose qu'elle, cela l'anéantisse.

Alice soupire profondément. « Non. Il n'y a strictement rien. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. »

« Pourtant comme tu es rentré vers 19h, j'ai cru que vous aviez trouvé un truc. »

« Non. On a arrêté vers 17h. J'étais trop…déprimée. Enfin bref Mr Riley m'a emmené manger un morceau pour me remonter le morale et il m'a parlé de sa famille. Sa famille semble génial. J'aimerai tellement la rencontrer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il a été adopté et tu verrai la façon dont il en parle…il les aime vraiment. Je lui ai supplié de me les faire rencontrer. Il a ris et a dit que ça arriverai si je le voulais. »

« Et tu le veux ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Si je peux enfin avoir un semblant de famille…Bon je vais me mettre en pyjama. »Dit-elle en se levant.

Bella regarde son amie sortir. Ses sourcils se froncent car le comportement de Demetri Riley n'est pas très net. Mais peut-être c'est parce que lui et Alice n'ont pas eu de mon famille. Et donc qu'ils se comprennent. Elle sort de ses pensées en voyant Alice revenir. Elle laisserai Alice se débrouiller avec Demetri Riley. Elle avait déjà bien à faire avec Heidi Brandon.

Samedi 18 Novembre

Presqu'un mois était passé depuis la dernière fois que Jasper et Alice s'étaient parlés. Jasper avait essayé mais Alice refusait de lui adressé la parole. Alors Jasper avait cessé. Alice était juste un peu déçu que Jasper ne soit pas battu un peu plus pour elle. Mais cela voulait dire qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine.

«Mais lâchez-moi ! » Hurle Alice en tentant de se débattre. Elle bougeait dans tout les sens.

« Non ! Tu vas prendre une douche et t'habiller pour le bal. » Ordonne Rosalie.

« Non. Je ne n'irai pas ! Pour que je me retrouve toute seule, pas question. »

« ça c'est ton problème. Mais tu viens. » Ajoute Bella. « Et puis pour une fois que c'est l'inverse qui se produit. »

« Aller à la douche. Tu verra sa va être super ! » Dit Rosalie en posant Alice dans la cabine de douche.

« Si tu crois que… » Mais Rosalie l'empêche de continuer et allume l'eau et de l'eau froide en tombe faisant crier Alice.

Rosalie et Bella éclatent de rire face au bont qu'Alice à fait. L'eau se réchauffe et Alice lance des regards noirs à ses soi disante meilleures amies.

« Aller lave-toi. Pendant ce temps nous on s'habille. » Continue Rosalie en refermant la porte et s'installant dans la chambre de Bella pour mettre sa robe.

Rosalie était sortie de l'Hôpital, trois semaines plus tôt. Mais c'est quand même dans cette chambre, qu'Emmett lui avait parlé du bal. Et qu'il lui avait demandé de l'accompagné (en tant qu'ami) avait-il ajouté. Mais c'est que plus les jours passaient et moins Rosalie Cullen ressentait de l'amitié pour Emmett. C'était bien plus. Son ami, un peu gauche, a toujours été là pour elle. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Avec ses parents cela l'agaçait mais avec Emmett… Elle aimait qu'il prenne soin d'elle. Mais après l'attaque qu'elle avait subi, elle devrait plutôt dégoûté des hommes ? En y pensant bien , autour d'elle comme homme, il y avait son père, ses frère, les quileutes (qu'elle voyait occasionnellement) et vite fais Mike, Tyler et Ben. Mais même s'ils étaient très gentils, elle ne les laisser pas la toucher. Il n'y avait qu'Emmett.

« Tu as une très belle robe, Rose. » Dit Bella une fois que la blonde eu mis sa robe. Elle portait une robe violette. De fines bretelles avec un décolleté très léger en forme de bandeau. La robe lui arrivait au niveau des genoux et sa taille était encerclé par un tissu pale. (/uploads/touraine/Produit/00/prod_photo1_2682_)

« Toi aussi, Bella. » La robe de Bella était dans les tons écrus. Les manches tombaient sur ses bras. La robe était assez évasif. (.)

Mais elles n'ont pas le temps de continuer de parler que la porte s'ouvre sur une Alice qui porte sa robe. Elle est blanche et noire. C'est une robe bustier qui s'arrête à ses genoux. (.com/femmes/luxe_)

« C'est ma taille… » Dit Alice.

« Oui. J'ai fouillé dans tes affaires pour la connaître. Et avec Rose on est allé faire du shopping pour te la trouver. »

« J'ai pas d'argent… »

« Tututu…c'est un cadeau. Pour te remercier. Mes parents y ont contribué. »

« Merci. » Puis elle enlace ses amies. « J'arrive pas à y croire, vous êtes aller faire du shopping sans moi ! »

Rosalie et Bella éclatent de rire suivie par Alice.

« Je vous préviens comme vous me traîner de force à ce stupide bal, ça vous coûtera très cher. Genre une bonne dizaine de séance shopping. »

« J'en était sûre ! » Soupire Bella ce qui fait sourire les filles.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer cette soirée. » Souris Rosalie en lançant un regard à Bella qui lui fait un clin d'œil. Mais Alice n'a pas vu le manège.

« Si vous le dîtes. » Répond-t-elle.

« Mesdemoiselles. » Disent Edward et Emmett en ouvrant la porte de la Volvo que Rose conduisait. Les filles avaient voulu venir ensemble pour ne pas laisser Alice seule. Ce que les garçons comprenait. Emmett tendait son bras à Alice pour qu'elle sorte elle aussi.

« Vous êtes toutes les trois magnifiques. Mais mon cœur penche pour Rosie. » Dit Emmett en embrassant la joue de son amie qui rougis.

« C'est vrai. » Approuve Edward. Puis il s'avance vers Bella et lui chuchote à l'oreille. « Emmett a raison mais toi tu es vraiment magnifique. » Puis il dépose un petit baiser sous son oreille, laissant une Bella avec le souffle coupé.

Alice avait bien vu le manège de ses amis. Et un instant elle s'imagina qu'elle était là exactement au même endroit et que Jasper lui aurait déposé un baiser sur sa main en la complimentant elle aussi. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand Emmett dit qu'il fallait y aller sinon, il risquait de manquer le spectacle. Une fois arrivé dans le gymnase, tout les élèves devaient être présent. Car il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde. Les garçons partirent chez des verres. Discrètement Alice observait la foule, Rosalie et Bella voyait bien le regard d'Alice mais elles ne dirent rien.

« Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs avant d'accueillir le premier groupe celui des sœurs Gonzales, un jeune homme veut lui vous chanter une chanson. »Dit le directeur.

Les garçons revinrent avec les boissons et les tendent aux filles. Les deux couples avaient un grands sourire sur leur visages.

« J'espère que la fille se reconnaîtra… »Dit la voix au micro. Alice écarquilla les yeux. C'est la voix de Jasper.

Les premières notes résonnèrent.

(I'll stand by you. The soldiers)

Alice connaissait la chanson. Elle l'avait fait découvrir à Jasper lors l'une de leur soirée.

'**Oh, why do you look so sad?**

**The Tears are in your eyes**

**Come on and come to me now**

_Oh, pourquoi sembles tu si triste ?_

_Il y a des larmes dans tes yeux_

_Viens et viens à moi maintenant)_

A cette époque, elle devait avoir 10ans, en allant chez son ami, elle avait découvert un bébé faon, blessé. Elle était resté à ses côté pendant un long moment.

**(Don't be ashamed to cry**

**Let me see you through**

**'Cause I've seen the dark side too)**

_(et n'aie pas honte de pleurer_

_Laisse moi voir ce qu'il y a en toi_

_Car moi aussi j'ai connu de mauvaises périodes)_

Malheureusement le faon n'avait pas survécu. Trop blessé par la balle du chasseur. Alice avait pleuré longtemps ce soir là.

**When the night falls on you**

**You don't know what to do**

**Nothing you confess**

**Could make me you love you less**

_Quand la nuit te tombe dessus_

_Que tu ne sais pas quoi faire_

_Rien de ce que tu confesseras_

_Te fera baisser dans mon estime_

Puis cette la chanson s'est mise à passé et Jasper lui avait remis en boucle une fois terminé. Il lui avait alors murmuré ses paroles « I'll stand by you. »

**I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you**

_Je serai à tes côtés_

_Je serai à tes côtés_

_Je ne laisserai personne te blesser_

_Je serai à tes côtés_

Et c'est vrai. Il avait toujours était là. Même quand ce stupide Brian Wikips lui avait coupé les cheveux. C'était le seul à lui avouer qu'elle était plus belle comme ça.

**So if you're mad, get mad**

**Don't hold it all inside**

**Come on and talk to me now**

_Alors, si tu es fou, sois fou_

_Ne prends pas tout sur toi_

_Viens et parle moi_

C'est avec lui qu'elle avait eu sa vrai première dispute et qui lui avait briser le cœur.

**Hey, what you got to hide**

**I get angry too**

**Well I'm a lot like you**

_Et, hey_

_Qu'as-tu à cacher ?_

_Moi aussi je m'énèrve_

_Bien, je te ressemble beaucoup_

C'est lui qui avait voulu lui donner des cours d'histoire, quand il l'avait dans un états de crise de nerfs. Elle était perdue et ne comprenait rien. Et même avec son aide, s'était toujours difficile.

**When you're standing at the crossroads**

**And don't know which patch to choose**

**Let me come along**

**'Cause even if you're wrong**

_Lorsque tu restes là au carrefour_

_Et que tu ne sais pas quel chemin prendre_

_Laisse moi venir_

_Car même si tu te trompes_

Mais, Jasper ne désespérait pas. Et après tout Alice aimait ses moments là.

**I'll stand by you, I'l stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you**

_Je serai à tes côtés_

_Je serai à tes côtés_

_Je ne laisserai personne te blesser_

_Je serai à tes côtés_

Il avait toujours été là. Une fois, elle avait eu l'appendicite. Et quand elle s'était réveillée, c'est son visage à lui qu'elle avait vu.

**Take me in, into your darkest hour**

**And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

_Emmène moi dans tes moments les plus noirs_

_Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais_

_Je serai à tes côtés._

A cette soirée aussi, l'année dernière. Où à son insu, on lui avait fait prendre de la drogue.

**And when, when the night falls on you baby**

**You're feeling all alone**

**You won't be on your own** _Et quand, quand la nuit te tombe dessus, bébé_

_Que tu te sens tout seul_

_Tu ne seras pas livré à toi-même_

Il l'avait même attendue, quand sa mère n'était pas venue la chercher.

**I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

_Je serai à tes côtés_

_Je serai à tes côtés_

_Je ne laisserai personne te blesser_

_Je serai à tes côtés_

Et à sa sortie de prison. Il la croyait.

C'est vrai. Jasper était là pour elle, comme elle a été là pour lui.

Jasper est toujours là pour elle. Mon dieu. Ce qu'elle peut l'aimer.

**Take me in, into your darkest hour**

**And I'll never desert you**

_I'll stand by you..._

_Emmène moi dans tes moments les plus sombres_

_Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais_

_Je serai à tes côtés._

Oui c'était sûre maintenant. Elle l'aime comme lui il l'aime. Et tout les deux seront là l'un pour l'autre. C'est ça le message !

La musique prend fin. Tout le monde l'acclame. Puis Jasper descends de scène et s'avance timidement vers Alice. Alice dès qu'elle l'aperçoit se jette dans ses bras.

« Merci. Je serai là aussi. » Dit-elle avant de poser sa bouche sur celle du blond.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Un petit commentaire mais si le chapitre n'est pas super !**

**Bon prochain chapitre calme aussi mais ça va bientôt se corsé !**

**Bisou**


	14. Enveloppe

**Hey ! Me revoilà ! Salut tout le monde ! Désolée du retard mais bon j'étais pas mal occupée examen….Un plus je suis tombée malade donc… enfin bref je suis là avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à : lymiss-you, petite-vampirette, BlackWhite, kykyxstandler, Miss Vintage, mamoure21, Lunenoire83**

**Malheureusement mon chapitre est court...  
**

**Bon pour me pardonner du retard, petit Lemon^^ Je vous préviens ça ne finit pas bien ! Le nouveau plan est en marche !**

Nos secrets

Chapitre 13

Vendredi 03 Janvier.

Alice dormait paisiblement contre le corps de Jasper. Lui était réveillé depuis un certain moment. Alice lui avait manqué. Le lendemain du bal, sa famille devait partir en Alaska rejoindre de la famille.

Bella avait passé les fêtes à la Push et Emmett était parti en Californie. Seul, Alice était resté chez elle. Et même si Alice ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé de ses vacances, il savait que c'était dur pour elle. Alice lui avait raconté toute sa relation avec sa mère. Et Jasper était vraiment surpris. Durant son séjour en Alaska, il s'est rendu compte qu'Alice lui manquait énormément et c'est pourquoi une fois arrivé à Forks il était allé chercher Alice pour qu'elle vienne dormir chez lui.

Ils s'étaient juste câliner sans pousser leur caresse plus loin. Mais en la voyant endormi, Jasper avait qu'une seule envie de l'embrasser sans jamais s'arrêter. Alice est dos à lui mais sa nuque est si tentante. Jasper passe une main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Puis il pose ses lèvres sous l'oreille de la brunette. Sa main se pose sur la taille de la jeune fille pour l'attirer à lui. Ses doigts passent sous le tee-shirt et caressent la peau de la jeune fille. Il trace des cercles sur le ventre et sa bouche titille le menton de sa petite amie. Un gémissement échappe à la jeune fille provoquant une réaction chaude chez Jasper.

Inconsciemment la jeune fille colle son bassin contre celui du jeune homme, ce qui fait grogner le beau blond. Sa main remonte le long des côtes d'Alice et vient souligner la poitrine de la jeune fille. Un autre gémissement. La bouche de Jasper s'égare dans le cou de la jeune fille. Il mord sa peau. Les fesses d'Alice bougent contre le sexe de Jasper. Jasper empoigne l'un des seins. Avec son pouce, il titille la pointe qui se durcit.

« Jasper… » Souffle Alice en se retournant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Ils étaient noirs de désir. Jasper ne résista pas et se jette sur ses lèvres. Le baiser s 'enflamme. Jasper se retrouve sur Alice. Leur bassin bouge ensemble. Les mains d'Alice caressent le dos du jeune homme puis arrivent juste au-dessus du pantalon de jeune homme. Leur souffle s'accélère. Le haut d'Alice disparaît bien vite et la bouche du blond embrasse chaque parcelle du corps de la jeune fille. Les doigts du blond frôle le corps d'Alice, lui envoyant des décharges dans son bas ventre. Jasper mords le téton. Alice laisse un échappé un cri bien vite étouffé par la bouche parfaite du beau blond. Les mains du jeune homme se pose sur les hanches de la brune. Juste sur son boxer.

Alice passe une main sous le pantalon de Jasper et caresse les fesses. Elle baisse le pantalon du blond mais ne peut pas la faire descendre plus. Et d'un coup de hanche elle se retrouve au dessus de lui. Elle embrasse le torse de Jasper et descend petit à petit. Elle lui enlève son pantalon. Et pour la première fois, Jasper se retrouve nu devant Alice. La jeune fille observe tout le corps de son petit ami. Elle le trouve magnifique.

« Alice… » Souffle Jasper. Mais il n'a pas le temps de continuer que le jeune fille l'embrasse et attrape son sexe. Jasper grogne de plaisir. Les vas et viens de la mains d'Alice s'accélèrent. Les sensations grandissent. Les mains d'Alice, la bouche d'Alice, l'odeur d'Alice et les dents d'Alice qui mordent la peau envoie Jasper dans l'orgasme. Lorsque Jasper ouvre ses yeux, il a la vision la plus parfaite. Son Alice assise sur lui à moitié nu, lui souriant.

D'un rapide mouvement, il la renverse à son tour. Le boxer d'Alice disparaît bien vite.

« Tu es magnifique… » Chuchote-t-il. Puis sa bouche s'attaque à sa poitrine et ses doigts s'occupe du sexe de la jeune fille. Il caresse d'abord les lèvres de la jeune fille puis fait glisser un doigt. Un gémissement de satisfaction empli la pièce. Il fit glisser un deuxième puis un troisième doigt en elle. Le bassin d'Alice bougeait en accord avec les doigts du blond. Le pouce de Jasper vint alors caresser le clitoris de la jeune fille. Le plaisir augmentait jusqu'à ce que Jasper pince le bouton de nerf envoyant la jeune fille au septième ciel.

Le calme revint dans la chambre du jeune homme.

« Bonjour. » Chuchota Alice.

Jasper ris avant de l'embrasser doucement.

La porte claqua. Demetri était furieux. Ce crétin de Jasper gâchait tout. Demetri les avait vu s'embrasser au bal mais il pensait que cela ne durerait qu'un soirée. Mais il avait demandé Kevin, a des gars de la secte de s'infiltré dans l'ordinateur et le portable de la jeune fille. Ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait rendu furieux. Et la il venait de les voir au parc avec ses amis. Ils se tenaient la main, s'embrassaient de temps à autre.

Il était furieux. Tous ses plans tombaient à l'eau. Le téléphone sonna, le coupant dans ses pensées. Il l'attrape et se tend en découvrant le numéro de téléphone. Il souffle un coup et décroche.

« Allo ? »

« Kevin nous a mis au courant des messages. » Dit durement la voix.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Fais quelque chose et vite. On a une mauvaise nouvelle. »

« Comment ça ? »

« On a réétudié les textes. Ce n'est plus en juillet que l'élue doit être présente. Mais en février au moment de l'éclipse. »

Il y a un silence ou Demetri est perdu dans ses pensées. Oui il fallait qu'il agisse vite. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Oui il avait un moyen.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas maître. Elle sera chez nous avant la fin du mois. »

« Bien. Demetri. Tu seras récompensé comme il le faudra. »

« Merci maître. » Puis un bip annonce que le maître à raccrocher.

Oui, Alice serait anéantie et elle viendra avec lui à la fin du mois.

La rentrée avait eu lieu depuis une semaine, et Demetri n'était toujours pas passé à l'action. Il voulait qu'Alice s'accroche à Jasper afin de tomber de très haut. Justement il devait lui parler. La sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin des cours.

« Mademoiselle Brandon, puis-je vous parler ? » Alice hoche la tête en rangeant ses affaires tandis que les élèves sortent.

« J'ai déjà une mauvaise note ? » demande Alice en tentant de plaisanter.

« Non, non. Ça n'a rien avoir avec les cours, Alice. Je voulais juste te parler. »

« Ah. »

« J'ai parlé à ma famille. De toi et de ta situation et ils sont dit que si un jour tu voulais les rencontrer, ils en seraient très heureux. »

Les joues d'Alice rougissent.

« Oh…C'est gentil de leur part. Je…vais y réfléchir…Merci. »

« De rien. C'est normal. Tout le monde a le droit à une famille. »

Alice sourit puis sort de la classe sans remarquer le lueur dangereuse dans le regard de Demetri.

Alice se dépêche de rejoindre Jasper à la cantine. Elle attrape rapidement son plateau et pars s'installer au côté de son copain.

« Salut » souffle-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur sa joue.

« Hey ! »

« Où sont les autres ? » Demande Alice en voyant qu'ils ne sont que tous les deux.

« Bella et Edward répètent, Ben et Angela fricotent dans la cours ! »

« Quoi ? » S'exclame Alice.

Jasper répond avec un sourire en coin. « Derrière le gymnase. Je les ai surpris dans une position pas très…catholique… »

« Vrai ? »

« Vrai. Et Emmett et Rosalie sont rentrés chez nous. Ils n'avaient plus cours. »

Un petit sourire apparaît sur les lèvres d'Alice. Ce que Jasper remarque.

« Qu'es-ce qui a ? »

« Rien. » Dit-elle en mangeant une frite.

« Alice ? »

« Quoi ? » Alice avait toujours un sourire et elle s'amusait de voir Jasper qui ne comprenait pas.

« Dis-moi ! »

« Sinon quoi ? » Dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Jasper se rapproche d'elle et lui chuchote. « Je te promets de ne plus te faire de câlins. » Dit-il en caressant la cuisse de la brune.

Alice jette un œil à la main puis lève les yeux sur Jasper. La main de Jasper la chauffait mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

« Tu ne peux pas résister ! » Murmure-t-elle en posant à son tour sa main sur le cuisse du blond. Elle presse légèrement le muscle du jeune homme qui déglutit difficilement.

« Ouais. » Répond-il d'une voix rauque. Puis il souffle comme pour évacuer la tension ce qui fais rire Alice.

« Bien dis-moi. » Reprend Jasper

« D'accord. Je pense que Rosalie et Emmett dans un futur très proche seront aussi proche que nous deux. » Souffle-t-elle contre le cou du blond.

« N'importe quoi ! Emmett est son meilleur ami. Il a été là dans un moment difficile pour elle. Et… »

« Il l'aime. » Coupe Alice.

« Quoi ? »

« Emmett est amoureux de ta sœur depuis un certain temps. Mais il attendra que Rosalie soit prête. »

« Et qui te dis qu 'elle vas sortir avec lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Une intuition. »

« Encore ? »

« Ouais… Et là je viens d'avoir encore une vision ? » Dit-elle en soulevant ses sourcils.

Jasper voyait bien de quoi Alice voulait parler mais il voulait tester sa petite amie. Savoir si elle irait jusqu'au bout.

« Dis m'en plus. »

Lentement Alice se rapproche de lui. Elle pose une main sur le haut de sa cuisse, vraiment haut et une autre sur épaule. Sa bouche s'approche de son lobe qu'elle embrasse délicatement.

« Je nous vous nus, allongés sur ton lit, faisant l'amour dans toutes les positions. » Puis elle mords son lobe avant de se lever.

« On se voit ce soir. » Dit-elle en sortant du réfectoire laissant Jasper plus que dur et tendu sur sa chaise. Les paroles d'Alice tournaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait qu'une envie d'être ce soir.

Les couloirs sont vides. Tous les élèves sont en cours. Seule une silhouette s'avance le plus discrètement. Il ne doit pas être vu.

120

121

122

123 ! Son casier. Lentement il sort de son sac, l'enveloppe marron ainsi qu'un trousseau de clé. Il regarde de chaque côté. Si on le surprend avec les clés, il est fichu. La silhouette fait glisser la clé dans la serrure.

Click.

Ouvert.

Il dépose rapidement l' enveloppe. Et Referme le casier.

Tout y est. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

La sonnerie retentit. Tous les élèves sortent. Lui surveille sa proie. Il la voie passer. Elle monte dans la voiture qui s'éloigne.

Merde !

Le plan ne fonctionnera pas ce soir.

« Bonne nuit les enfants. » Souhaitent Carlisle et Esmé en entrant dans leur chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard c'est les enfants qui monte. Edward et Bella. Soit disant qu'il veulent répéter la pièce. Rosalie voulant se connecté quelques minutes sur Internet pour discuter avec Emmett.

Jasper ouvre la porte de sa chambre fait passer Alice. Mais la jeune fille à peine le temps de faire un pas que le blond la colle à sa porte. La bouche du blond prend possession des lèvres de la brunette. Son corps se colle à l'autre !

« à cause de toi, je n'ai pas pu me concentré de la journée. »

Un gémissement lui répond.

« J'ai imaginé tout un tas de truc. » Dit-il en embrassant le cou.

Les mains de la jeune fille agrippe la nuque et le griffe.

« Hé bien montre moi. » Souffle Alice.

Jasper se sent durcir encore plus. Oh oui il allait lui montrer. Et s'il le pourrait de toute les manières.

Lorsque le réveil sonne, les deux amoureux se lèvent en grognant. Mais sur leur visage se dessinnent un magnifique sourire. Pour Jasper la journée très bien commencer. Et n'as qu'une envie recommencer des ce soir. Mais lorsqu'Alice se lève, elle a comme une boule dans le ventre. Alice met ça sous le coup des exams qu'elle a aujourd'hui. Mais plus l'heure avance plus cette boule grandit. Alors elle se colle encore plus à Jasper. Ses bras la protège d'une certaine manière.

La matinée passe, le midi aussi, mais cette boule est toujours là. La fin des cours arrive. Elle doit passer à son casier reprendre quelques affaires pour ses devoirs. En ouvrant son casier , le 123, une enveloppe en tombe. Elle la ramasse. Prends ses livres. Ses yeux son attirer par l'écriture sur l'enveloppe.

**Alice Brandon**

Elle la retourne. Une autre inscription lui fait froncer les sourcils.

**Tu dois savoir.**

Doucement, elle ouvre le papier marron et en sort ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. La boule dans son ventre grossit mais Alice n'y fait plus attention.

Ce qu'elle découvre lui coupe le souffle. Ce qu'elle découvre lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle se sent trahis, humiliée, déçue et seule. Rageusement, elle sort du bâtiment et rageusement elle se poste devant Jasper. Et avec toute la rage, la haine, l'humiliation et la déception qu'elle contient en elle, elle serre son poing et donne un crochet sur la joue du blond qui sous l'impact tombe au sol.

Tous sont figés. Alice s'enfuit tandis qu'Edward et Emmett tentent de remettre Jasper debout.

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que vous aimé malgré tout !**

**Alors c'est quoi cette enveloppe ?**

**Prochain chapitre apparition des méchants !**

**Bisou et à très vite !**


	15. recherche

**Salut ! Me revoilà ! ** **Et oui vous avez raison pour l'enveloppe ! vous êtes doués ! **

**Merci à : kykyxstandler, Little-Pirate, patoun, Miss Vintage, petite-vampirette, appaloosa, ****mamoure21 !**

**Donc je vous laisse et juste pour vous mettre en appétit c'est l'arrivé des Volturi !**

**Bonne**** lecture**

**Nos secrets**

Chapitre 14

Heidi retire le linge de sa machine. Elle se penche pour atteindre les affaires qui sont au fond et vacille légèrement quand elle se redresse. Heidi passe une main sur son front et essuie la sueur. Depuis quelque temps, Heidi se sent fiévreuse et cela la prend à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Qu'elle soit au travail ou bien entrain de dormir.

La blonde attrape la bassine afin d'étendre son linge mais un frisson la prend ainsi qu'une envie de vomir. Elle se précipite au toilette pour rendre son déjeuner. Une fois tout rendu, elle se relève et s'asperge le visage avec de l'eau. Elle ferme les yeux et s'appuie contre le lavabo. Une larme s'échappe de son œil. Elle a l'impression que sa vie part en morceau. Depuis qu'Alice s'éloigne d'elle, sa vie se resserre. Heidi pousse un soupire et ouvre les yeux. Ce qu'elle voit dans le miroir, la choque. Cette personne qu'elle voit…c'est impossible que se soit elle. Les cernes noires sous les yeux, les joues creuses, le teint blafards. Depuis quand était-elle devenu aussi…morte ?

Un claquement de porte la fait sortir de ses pensées.

« Heidi ! » Hurle la voix d'Alice. Elle se dirige dans le salon la où l'attend sa fille. Elle semble furieuse.

« T'es qu'une belle salope ! » Crache Alice. Les mots d'Alice fige Heidi.

« Pardon. »

« Oui, m'empêcher de savoir qui est ma famille ne te suffit pas ! Non, il fallait viser plus haut. T'attaquer à la seule personne que j'aime ! »

« Alice, calme toi, je ne comprends pas. »

« Oh fais pas l'innocente ! » Hurle Alice. Ses poings étaient serrés, son corps tremblait. « Tiens ! » dit-elle en lançant à la figure l'enveloppe froissée.

Heidi se prend l'enveloppe dans la tê qu'il y a l'intérieur tombe au sol. Heidi s'agenouille et attrape les premières photos. Se sont des photos d'elle et de Jasper.

« Alice, je peux tout expliquer… » Commence Heidi en se redressant. Mais elle est coupée par la main d'Alice. Alice venait de la gifler.

« Je ne veux rien savoir. Je veux juste que tu sortes de ma vie. Je te déteste. » Crache Alice. Puis elle tourne les talons et s'enfuie. Heidi sent son cœur se serré mais elle ne peut pas laisser Alice partir. Alors elle la suit.

« Alice ! » Crie-t-elle alors qu'elle la voit traverser la route dangereusement. Une voiture slalome pour éviter la jeune Alice. La voiture freine puis la porte s'ouvre. C'est Demetri. Alice se précipite vers son prof et se jette dans ses bras.

« S'il vous plaît. Emmenez-moi voir votre famille. » Supplie Alice dans les bras de son prof. Demetri sentait que la brune tremblait dans ses bras.

« Lâchez-la ! » Hurle la voix d'Heidi en s'approchant d'eux.

« Monte dans la voiture pendant que je parle à ta mère. » Chuchote Demetri à Alice. La jeune fille hoche la tête et se précipite vers la voiture.

Demetri avance vers Heidi et lui prend le bras.

« Lâchez-moi. Alice, descends de la voiture ! »

Demetri sert la bras d'Heidi. « Aïe ! Vous me faîtes mal ! » Demetri pose ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et plante son regard dans celui d'Heidi.

« Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. Alice va venir avec moi. »

« Non ! »

« Ecoutes moi. Je t'interdis de nous suivre. Tu as interdiction de partir à sa recherche. Tu l'as laisse venir avec moi. »

Heidi regardait Demetri et sentait son esprit devenir lourd. Non. Elle devait résister. Mais l'ordre est puissant.

« Non, Alice… »

« Heidi! Tu obéis ou la punition sera grande. » Lentement Heid hoche la tête. Mais à l'intérieur elle se disait que non ! Elle ne devait pas obéir. Pourtant ses jambes avancent toutes seules. Elle se voient entrer chez elle. Elle entend la voiture de Demetri partir.

« Alice ! » Crie son esprit. Son corps tremble de plus en plus. Elle a froid. Sa tête heurte quelque chose. Elle ouvre les yeux. Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte que ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Elle est au sol. Elle essaye de se relever mais son corps est faible.

« Tu obéis ! » Continue la voix dans sa tête. Mais elle ne peut pas rester là sa fille est en danger. Dans un élan, elle arrive à se retourner. Mais l'effort est trop grand, sa respiration s'accélère et lentement ses yeux se ferment.

« Qu'avez-vous dis à Heidi ? » Demande Alice une fois que Demetri est entré dans sa voiture.

« Qu'elle avait suffisamment fais de dégâts. »

Alice hoche la tête.

« Alors, tu veux que je te dépose où ? »

Alice relève la tête et plante son regard dans celui de son prof.

« Je vous l'ai dis. Je veux aller chez vous. Rencontrer votre famille. »

« Tu es sûre ? ce n'est pas une petite décision… »

« Je sais. Mais je veux quitter cet endroit pourri. Quelque soit la personne à qui je m'attache, on me blesse. Je vais me créer de nouvelle relation. Alors vous voulez m'aider ou pas. »

Demetri la regarde. « Bien sûre. Tu devrais dormir on en a pour un moment. » Alice hoche la tête tandis que Demetri sourit franchement. Son plan avait marché. Et il allait être récompensé. Ses maîtres seraient fiers de lui.

Ça faisait plus de 3h que Jasper et les autres cherchaient Alice. Mais rien. Leurs recherches étaient vaines. Tous commençaient à s'inquiéter.

« Et si elle avait eu un accident. » Demande Bella alors qu'ils se rejoignaient au parc.

« Elle est pas aussi maladroite que toi ! » dit hargneusement Jasper.

« Hey, tu te calmes. Alice en a après toi et non après nous. » S'exclame Edward en posant une main sur l'épaule de Bella.

Jasper inspire profondément pour se calmer. Il était vraiment inquiet. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait mit sa petite amie dans cet états. Jamais il n'avait vu Alice aussi furieuse surtout contre. Même quand elle avait appris qu'il était encore dans le groupe de Maria. Elle avait été en colère mais pas autant.

« Tu as raison. Excuse-moi Bella. »

Bella hoche la tête.

« On devrait aller voir papa. » Dis Rosalie. Tous hoche la tête et prennent les voitures pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

« Salut les gamins ! » Salue Carlisle en apercevant ses enfants accompagnés d'Emmett et de Bella.

« Salut papa ! Tu as finis ? » Demande Rosalie en voyant son père sans sa blouse.

« Ouais. J'allais rentrer. »

« Dis papa, es-ce que Alice aurait eu un accident et est entrain de se faire opérer. »

« Quoi ? »

« Sais-tu si Alice est ici ? » Reprend Jasper.

« Euh..Non enfin je ne suis pas au courant. Tu veux que je vérifie si elle a été admise ? »

« Oui s'il te plais. »

« Venez. » Dit Carlisle en se dirigeant vers le secretaria.

« Bonjour Michelle. »

« Bonjour docteur Cullen. »

« Pouvez-vous me dire si Alice Brandon a été admise cette après-midi ? »

« Euh bien sûre. » Michelle tape sur son ordinateur. « Euh non désolée aucune Alice Brandon n'a été admise aujourd'hui. »

« Merci. »

Puis Carlisle se retourne vers les ados. « Désolé les enfants. Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? »

Jasper pousse un soupir de frustration alors qu'Emmett répond. « On ne sait pas. Après les cours, Alice est arrivée furieuse et à foutue une baigne à Jasper… »

« D'où le bleu. » Dit Carlisle en pointant la joue de son fils.

« Ouais. Et après elle s'est enfuie et depuis zéro nouvelle. »

« Vous êtes allez voir chez elle ? »

« Non. Mais ça m'étonnerai qu'elle y soit vu qu'elle vit ses dernier temps chez Bella ou chez nous. » Explique Jasper. Carlisle écoute la réponse de son fils mais son regard est attiré par le regard qu'Edward et Bella se lancent. Un regard inquiet.

« Un problème ? » Demande Carlisle à son fils et à Bella.

« Euh… »

« Vous savez quelque chose ? » Demande Jasper.

« Non enfin… »

« On espère juste qu'elle n'est pas là-bas. » Répond Edward.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Euh… »

« Parlez. Si Alice est en danger, vous devez nous le dire. »

« Hé bien on fait voulu aider Alice. Savoir qui était la famille d'Alice sauf qu'on a découvert, tout les deux, » explique Edward en se montrant lui et Bella. « On a découvert que Heidi fait parti d'une secte. La secte des Volturi. » Un lourd silence accueille la révélation du jeune Cullen.

« Ce que tu dis Edward est très grave, tu ne peux pas… »

« Il y avait des photos dans le livre. » Coupe Bella. « Et l'une d'elle est une photo qu'Alice a trouvé chez elle. »

« Pourquoi vous nous avait rien dit. » Demande Jasper en colère.

« Parce que Alice était avec nous et que tout semblait aller bien. » Répond Edward.

« Bon, on va aller chez Heidi et parler avec elle. Bella appelle ton père et demande lui de venir. Je ne veux pas que ça dégénère. Toutefois si Heidi fait vraiment partie d'une secte, je pense qu'il doit être là. » Explique Carlisle. Tous hochent la tête en se dirigeant vers leur voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvent devant la maison des Brandon. Charlie arrive rapidement.

« Bonjour Carlisle ! » Dit en serrant la main de son ami. « Je suis étonné par ce que Bella me raconte. »

« Ouais, je sais mais bon il vaut mieux que tu sois là et qu'on en parle tranquillement. »

« Bon…On peut frapper maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir si Alice va bien. » Demande Jasper impatient. Les adultes hochent la tête et s'avancent vers la porte d'entrée.

Charlie toque. « Heidi, c'est Charlie Swan. Ouvre. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Le silence lui répond.

« Il est presque 9h. A cet heure là elle doit être rentré. » Dit Emmett. Charlie toque à nouveau.

« Heidi ! Je suis avec Carlisle, on a besoin de parler. Ouvre la porte. »

« Elle répondra pas si elle a emmené Alice. » Chuchote Edward à Bella mais tous l'on entendu. Ce qui lui vaut plusieurs regard noirs.

« Heidi, je vais être obliger de forcer ta porte si tu n'ouvre pas. »

« Tu devrais le faire. »Dit Rosalie.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Rose sa va ? »

Rosalie avait les yeux ecarquillés. Emmett s'approche de Rose et regarde là par la fenêtre. Ce qu'il voit le choque.

« Merde ! Ouvrez vite. Elle est allongée au sol. »

D'un coup de pied, Charlie fracasse la porte d'entrée puis avec Carlisle, il se précipite à l'intérieur. Carlisle accoure vers Heidi tandis que Charlie inspecte autour de lui pour voir s'il y a un intrus.

Jasper se précipite vers la chambre d'Alice en hurlant le nom de la jeune fille. Emmett et Edward s'approchent de Carlisle.

« Appelez une ambulance. Elle a une forte fièvre. Edward apporte ma sacoche je vais lui faire une piqûre. Pour calmer la douleur. »

« Elle est pas là. » Dit Jasper en revenant dans le salon.

« Qu'es-ce qu'est que ça ? » Dit Rosalie en se baissant et en attrapant une des photos au sol, très proche du corps d'Heidi. Bella s'avance et observe les autres photos. Les deux filles ecarquillent les yeux.

« Tu as couché avec Heidi ! » s'exclame Emmett en attrappant l'une des photos. Carlisle et Charlie relèvent la tête et prennent dans leur mains les photos qui traînent au sol.

Jasper a les yeux grands ouverts.

« On aura une discussion jeune homme. » Dit Carlisle en entendant l'ambulance arriver.

« On va arriver ! » Dit Demetri à Alice en voyant le panneau Salem.

« On est dans l'Oregon ? »

« Oui. Tu n'es pas si nul que ça en Géo. » Ris Demetri.

« Je ne suis pas nul. C'est juste que je n'aime pas cette matière. »

« Tu as tord. C'est une super matière. »

« Vous dîtes ça parce que c'est votre matière. »

« Ouais sûrement. » Puis Demetri fait tourner le volant. Il quitte la route principale.

« On habite dans une sorte de ranch. » Dit Demetri en voyant le visage d'Alice.

Quelque minutes se passe et Alice aperçoit plusieurs bâtiment au loin. Un mur encercle les maisons. La voiture s'arrête devant un grand dessus un « V » est dessiné. Alice fronce les sourcils. Ce symbole lui dit quelque chose. Une caméra se tourne vers la voiture et au bout de quelque seconde celui s'ouvre. Lorsque la voiture entre dans le ranch et que le portail se referme des dizaines et des dizaines se mettent à crier. Alice voit certaines danser, et d'autre pleurer.

« Ils sont tout le temps comme ça ? » Demande Alice.

« Euh ouais. Ils sont heureux à chaque fois qu'un membre de la famille revient. »

« Okay ! » La voiture se dirige vers le centre de « la mini ville ». Expression qu'Alice a donné en voyant l'étendu du ranch, des rues et du nombres de maison. La voiture s'arrête et Demetri descend de sa voiture. Alice en fait de même. Elle entends des « Hourra » et « Sauvé »parmi les cris de la foule qui sont rapidement étouffés une fois une porte franchie. Demetri entraîne Alice dans de nombreux couloirs puis dans un ascenseur. Ou dans la cabine le « V » refaisait son apparition.

« C'est immense chez toi. »

« Ouais j'ai une grande famille. » Murmure-t-il. Alice le regarde.

« Sa va ? Tu sembles angoissé ! »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas. »

Puis l'ascenseur s'arrête et les porte s'ouvre. Ils avancent dans un couloir qui débouche dans une sorte de grand dôme. Plusieurs personne sont là. Et trois personnes sont installés sur trois majestueux fauteuil. A leur côtés, il y trois femmes. Lorsque Demetri entre, le silence se fait dans la salle. L'homme au centre se lève avec un grand sourire.

« La voilà enfin. » S'exclame l'homme au centre. « Regarde Sulpicia, notre fille est revenue. »

Alice fronce les sourcils et se demande alors vraiment si elle a bien fait de venir.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors ?**

**Surpris ? pas surpris !**

**Un petit commentaire ?**

**Juste pour vous dire que bientôt on en sera plus sur Heidi et que j'espère que vous l'aimerait ! Parce que moi Heidi me touche…. Lol**

**Bisou**


	16. Réponse

**Me revoilà ! Alors découverte de certains personnages dans le chapitre précédent et dans celui là vous aller en voir des nouveau !**

**Merci à : patoun (non la relation de Jasper et Heidi n'a pas durer longtemps environ 1mois…), Little-Pirate, mailys, appaloosa, mamoure21, kykyxstandler, petite-vampirette (bien sûre qu'Alice va souffrir un peu, je suis un peu sadique lol), Miss Vintage, Lunenoire83**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

Nos secrets

Chapitre 15

« Tu es enfin revenue ! » S'écria l'homme brun avec un grand sourire, comme s'il était heureux. Alice fronçait les sourcils.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demande anxieusement Alice.

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai tu ne lui as rien dis ! » Continue l'homme brun.

« Non maître. » Répond humblement maître.

« Maître ? » Chuchote Alice en regardant Demetri. Mais ce dernier ne la regarde pas, il observe ses hommes et femmes qui se tiennent face à lui. Et dans son regard, il y une lueur qui inquiète Alice.

« Ma petite Alice, je vais t'expliquer. Là où tu vivais à Port Angeles, n'est pas ton monde. Et surtout Heidi n'est pas ta mère. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis ta mère. » Dit la femme s'avançait. Un brune magnifique. Cheveux noir, regard sombre. « Sulpicia Volturi. »

« Pourquoi vous m'avez abandonné ? » Demande Alice.

« Mais on ne t'a pas abandonné ma chérie. Elle t'a enlevé. Et pendant toutes ses années, on t'a recherché. On a engagé Demetri. »

« Et vous, vous êtes…. »

« Aro, ton père. »

Un ricanement se fait entendre. C'est l'un des hommes sur l'un des trônes. Il a des cheveux gris et une expression qui donne froid dans le dos à Alice.

« Elle est adorable, Aro. J'espère que tu me laissera faire plus ample connaissance…avant la fête… »

« Mais bien sûre ! Toute la famille aura le droit. »

A ces mots, Alice avait l'impression qu'il y avait un autre sens et cela ne la rassure pas du tout.

« Bon, il se fait tard, on reprendra tout demain, Jane, Alec, emmenez ma fille chez les élus. »

« Alors comment va Heidi ? » Demande Jane en sortant du grand bâtiment. Une jeune d'environ l'age d'Heidi, blonde.

« Euh…bien… »

« Tu en es sûre…je connais les méthode de Demetri… »

« Ecoutez, j'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Elle est en froid avec Heidi. » Répond Alec.

« J'adore le boulot de Dem'. »

« C'est vrai qu'il est doué. » Continue Alec sans se soucier de la présence d'Alice.

« Elle doit être dans un état pitoyable. »

« Comment connaissez Heidi ? » Coupe Alice.

« Oh c'était ma meilleure amie… »

« Etait ? »

« Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous trahisse. »

« En m'enlevant ? C'est ça ? »

« Oui, elle foutu un beau merdier. C'est pour ça que ce n'est pas moi qui suis partie à sa recherche. Si j'avais été à la place de Dem', je l'aurai tué ! » Crache Jane.

Le cœur d'Alice loupe un battement.

«Tout doux Jane. » Ris Alec. Puis ils s'arrêtent devant une petite maison. Jane frappe rageusement. Alice est tendue. Les propos des adultes qui l'entourent la font flipper. Aro et Sulpicia lui font peur. Ce Marcus qui tiens des propos sous-entendu lui font peur. Et cette Jane qui veut tuer Heidi pour d'obscure raison lui fait peur. Et ce Alec qui se tiens un peu trop près d'elle en ce moment lui donne envie de vomir.

La porte s'ouvre sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Son visage est impassible. Lorsqu'il aperçoit qui se tient devant lui, un éclat de tristesse ou de déception apparaît dans ses yeux. Mais bien vite, il se reprend. Alice croit alors l'avoir rêver.

« Salut Phil ! »

« Jane, Alec, Alice. »

Alice fronce les sourcils. Comment cet homme connaît son nom. Ça aussi ça la fait flipper. Tout est vraiment étrange.

« La famille est réunis. Surveillez la bien. » Dit d'une manière neutre Alec. Phil hoche la tête. Jane se retourne et pars.

« A bientôt petite Alice. » Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Alec pose une main sur ses fesses, les pinces et s'en va. Alice va pour répliquer mais une main se pose sur son bras et la fait entrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Ne dis rien, ça sera pire sinon. » Explique Phil.

« Qui es-ce ? » Demande une voix venant de la cuisine.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

« Tout le monde te connaît. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Alice, tu es l'élue. Comme nous. Tu t'es fais piéger et le 29 février tu sera sacrifier comme nous. »

Alice écarquille les yeux. Son cœur bat plus vite.

« Je…non…mais… »

« Phil ? » Demande une voix féminine. Alice regarde alors dans la direction de cette voix. Une femme dans la quarantaine se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Oh non… »Chuchote-t-elle. Puis elle s'avance et enlace Alice. La brunette est toujours sous le choc des propos de Phil qu'elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. « Je suis désolée… » Dit la femme au creux de l'oreille d'Alice. « On fera tout pour que ça n'est pas lieux. » Alice se recule.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Cette question revenait trop souvent selon Alice. Mais elle a atterrit dans un endroit vraiment de fou.

« Je suis Renée. Et voici mon mari Phil. Nous sommes selon les Volturi les élus. Tout les trois sommes nés le 31 octobre à midi. »

« Je ne suis pas née un 31… »

« Si tu es née, le 31 octobre parce que le jour où tu es née, j'étais là. » Explique Phil.

Alice était vraiment perdu. Tout ce qu'elle a vécu ces dernières années est entrain de s'effondrer.

« Assis-toi. » Dit Renée. La femme l'attrape par le bras et la dépose sur un canapé.

« Avant de continuer cette discussion, j'ai quelque question à te poser. Je te promets qu'après c'est toi qui posera toute les questions que tu voudra. » Propose Renée. Alice hoche la tête dans un second état.

« Tu viens de Port Angeles ? » Alice acquiesce.

« Connais-tu le Chef Swan. » Alice relève la tête vivement.

« Oui, Sa fille est ma meilleure amie. »

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage de Renée.

« Tu es amie avec Bella. »

« Vous connaissez Bella ?»

« Oui…. » Des larmes coulent le long des joues de Renée. « Oui c'est ma fille. »

Alice ouvre les yeux en grand, encore plus si c'est possible. Mais où es-ce qu'elle est tombée ? Se demande-t-elle en voyant Renée dans les bras de Phil.

« Comment va Heidi ? »

Demande Esmé en voyant Carlisle s'approcher d'eux. Ils étaient tous à l'hôpital attendant des nouvelles de la blonde.

« Hé bien, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. C'est vraiment étrange. Elle va bien. Enfin aucune blessure interne ou externe. Mais sa fièvre est forte. »

Le silence se fait.

« Et si elle ne faisait plus partie de cette secte ? » Demande Emmett.

« Comment ça ? »

« Oui, et si elle s'était enfuie. Mais que les gars, enfin les chefs de Heidi avait mis un blocage psychologique sur Heidi. J'ai lu le livre où Edward et Bella ont trouvé des infos sur les sectes, dont celle d'Heidi. Et il est écrit qu'il peut y avoir de l'hypnose. Et si Heidi voulait parler… »

« Mais que son esprit était encore sous contrôle. » Coupe Carlisle.

Emmett hoche la tête.

« On fait comment alors, pour que Heidi nous parle ? » Demande Rose.

« On a qu'à faire venir une sorte d'hypnotiseur. » Propose Edward.

« Carmen. » Dit Jasper d'une voix rauque. Depuis la découverte du corps d'Heidi, il était resté muet. Toutes ces découvertes l'avaient ébranlés.

« Oui Carmen. » Approuve Esmé. « Je vais l'appeler tout de suite. » Carmen est une amie de Carlisle et d'Esmé. Elle travaille dans la neurologie comme Carlisle mais depuis un certain temps elle se consacre à l'hypnose.

Carmen était assise près du lit d'Heidi. Carlisle était de l'autre côté. Les autres étaient au fond de la pièce. Ils voulaient en apprendre plus sur la secte.

« Bien, nous allons commencer. » Dit Carmen en attrapant une main de la blonde qui est dans le lit. « Elle est brûlante. » Chuchote Carmen en regardant Carlisle.

« Heidi, je m'appelle Carmen, je suis là pour vous aider et aider Alice. »

Heidi remue dans son lit. Ses lèvres bougent mais aucun son ne sort. Tous regarde les lèvres bouger. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se rendent compte qu'Heidi tente e dire le nom d'Alice.

« Alice est-elle votre vrai fille ? » Demande Carmen. Soudain le corps d'Heidi se soulève.

« Heidi n'est pas ta mère. Tu es la fille de Aro et Sulpicia. » Dit Phil

« Non ! » Crie Heidi. Elle transpirait de plus en plus. Elle souffre sa se voit. Sa respiration est forte.

« As-tu eu des enfants avant d'avoir Alice ? » A nouveau le corps d'Heidi se soulève. Elle gigote.

« Heidi est tombé enceinte plusieurs fois avant toi. Dès qu'elle a été femme. »

« Comment ça ? » Demande Alice.

Renée soupire. « Ici dès qu'une femme a ses règles, elle doit tombée enceinte. Heidi est tombé enceinte trois fois. »

« Mes enfants… »Pleure Heidi.

« Vous les vouliez ses enfants ? » Continue Carmen.

Le corps d'Heidi se tortille. Un cri sort de sa gorge.

« Les femmes ici n'ont pas le choix. »

« Elle s'est fait violer ? » demande Alice.

Renée hoche la tête.

La tête d'Heidi se secoue dans tout les sens. « Devoir…devoir…devoir….DEVOIR ! Hurle Heidi.

Carmen pose une main sur la poitrine trempée d'Heidi. « Chut…. Calmez-vous Heidi….Chut… » Les larmes coulaient toujours sur les joues de la blonde.

« Heidi, je continue. Vous vous êtes échappé ? »

« Je l'ai aidé à s'enfuir. Quand son bébé est mort, Sulpicia ne voulait pas s'occuper de toi. Alors ils t'ont donné à Heidi. Mais Heidi savait quel était ton rôle et elle rêvait de liberté depuis longtemps. J'ai voulu m'enfuir aussi mais ils m'ont attrapé avant. » Raconte Phil.

« Phil… » Chuchote Heidi. Sa voix était entre coupé par ses pleurs.

« Phil vous a aidé ? » Demande Carmen une main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

La respiration d'Heidi est laborieuse. Ses traits se crispent et se décrispent. « Oui… »

« Quel est le rôle d'Alice dans la secte ? »

Les yeux d'Heidi s'ouvre en grand. Tous dans le pièce peuvent voir que ses yeux sont rempli de terreur.

« Notre rôle et le tien est de ramener la paix. Ou plutôt les Volturi croient que si le sacrifice n'a pas lieu, le chaos s'installera dans notre monde. Quand tu n'étais pas là, on avait l'espoir d'être sauvé mais maintenant… »

« Je veux pas mourir ! » Crie Alice terrifiée par les évenements.

« Alice ! »Hurle Heidi « Non ! Alice ! » Sa poitrine se soulève. Un cri de douleur sort de la gorge d'Heidi . « Le feu ! aaahh ! »

« Heidi ! Calmez-vous ! » Mais son corps devenait incontrôlable. « Carlisle ! »

« 5mg de morphine ! » S'exclame Carlisle à l'infirmière.

« Alice, calme toi ! » En voyant l'état de panique d'Alice.

« Non ! Je…veux pas mourir…je ne veux pas ! je veux revoir ma famille…je… ! »

« Alice, paniquez ne servira à rien ! Inspire profondément ! » Alice obéit.

« Sortez tous de là ! » Crie Carlisle au moment où le cœur d'Heidi s'arrête.

« Alice, explique moi ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te retrouve ici ? » Demande Phil.

« Je…ne sais pas…je voulais connaître ma famille…Heidi ne voulait pas et on a enchaîner dispute sur dispute…je la trouvait totalement irresponsable…elle m'a avoué qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu m'avoir…que….et Demetri était là…on a parlé et…et j'ai appris qu'elle a couché avec mon petit copain… Je la déteste mais…. »

« Alice, écoute moi… Sortir d'une secte ce n'est pas simple. Heidi a du se 'en sortir toute seule. Evoluer dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Lorsqu'elle est partie la promesse qu'elle m'a faîte c'était de te protéger, par n'importe qu'elle moyen. Vos relations se sont dégradés et Demetri était là. C'était son rôle d'être là pour toi dans tes moments les plus faibles pour t'avoir. Il voulait te rallier à lui. »

« Dégager ! » Crie Carlisle alors qu'il posait les plaques de réanimation sur la poitrine d'Heidi.

« Et en ce qui concerne qu'elle est couché avec ton copain….je ne sais pas…mais ça se trouve c'était avant que vous soyez ensemble… Certes ça ne l'excuse pas mais je connais Heidi, son devoir était de te protéger. »

« Dégager ! » Crie à nouveau Carlisle.

« Enfin bref, ce que je veux c'est que vous avait sûrement fait des erreurs, toutes les deux ou même ton copain. Mais il faut que tu oublies. Enfin tant que tu es ici. Parce que malheureusement les prochains jours seront assez sombre. »

« Phil ! » Gronde Renée en attrapant dans ses bras Alice.

« Désolé, Renée mais il est important qu'elle le sache. »

« Comment elle va ? » Demande Charlie en voyant sortir de la chambre.

« Elle est dans le coma. » Soupire Carlisle.

« Allez viens dormir, Alice. » Soupire Renée en emmenant la jeune fille dans la chambre. « Voilà. »

« Votre fille est quelqu'un de bien Renée. » Les yeux de Renée s'illuminent.

« Comment vous êtes vous retrouver ici ? » Demande Alice au bout de quelques secondes.

« Je…devais aller à Seattle pour…je ne sais même plus pourquoi. Bref et un homme est venue me parler je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter, il me faisait vraiment flipper et après…c'est le trou noir…quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans cette maison et on me préparait pour mon mariage avec Phil. Phil m'a raconté l'histoire de la prophétie et j'étais heureuse que tu te sois enfoui enfin que Heidi se soit enfouie.»

Le silence se fait et au bout de quelques secondes, Alice demande.

« C'est un mariage forcé ? »

« Oui. J'aimais Charlie mais en me retrouvant parmi cette secte et ces fous, Phil était là pour moi. » Alice hoche la tête.

**

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?**

**On arrive bientôt à la fin… je pense encore 3 ou 4 chapitre pas sûre….**

**Bref ! Un petit commentaire !**

**Au faîte j'ai regardé sur internet la série Glee et c'est juste trop drôle au début de l'épisode 20, il parle de twilight et il montre des filles fan de Robert Pattinsson ! regardez au moins le début de l'épisode 2O lol !**

**Bisou à très vite !**


	17. S'en sortir

**Salut ! et oui me revoilà ! Donc nous voilà avec un nouveau chapitre beaucoup plus sombre…Vraiment…et donc j'espère que vous aimerez…**

**Merci à :Lunenoire83, patoun (ha ba moi je l'aime bien mon Jasper lol), mamoure21, petite-vampirette, Miss Vintage, kykyxstandler.**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

Nos secrets

Chapitre 16

Jasper s'installe lourdement à une table de la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Il ferme les yeux et installe sa tête dans ses bras. Il aimerait que les dernières 24h ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Que Alice soit à ses côtés et qu'il puisse l'embrasser autant qu'il le veut. Son odeur lui manquait, sa présence lui manquait, sa voix lui manquait. Tout lui manquait.

Des bruits de pas, puis de raclement de chaise le font sortir de ses pensées. Il relève la tête et croise les regards d'Edward et d'Emmett. Emmett pose deux verres devant lui. Un qu'il garde et un qu'il pousse devant Jasper.

« Merci. » Chuchote Jasper.

« On va la retrouver. » Dit Edward au bout de quelques secondes.

« Ouais, mais dans quel état ? » Soupire Jasper.

« Ne pense pas à ça ! » S'exclame Emmett.

« Et tu veux que je pense à quoi. C'est ma faute si elle est là-bas. Et j'ai lu le bouquin sur les sectes. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive…je ne veux pas…je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si…je… » La gorge de Jasper se serre au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. « Je l'aime tellement… » Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

Une main se pose sur l'épaule du blond. C'est celle d'Emmett. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. Alice a été manipulée. Et même si tu n'avais pas couché avec Heidi, ce type aurait trouvé autre chose pour t'éloigner d'elle. Mais on va la retrouver et vous pourrez enfin parler et mettre toute les choses au clair ! D'accord ? »

Lentement Jasper hoche la tête.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça Em' » Souligne Edward.

« Je sais, c'est moi le meilleur. Je suis la voie de la sagesse ! C'est pour ça que tout le monde craque sur moi ! » Répond en gonflant son torse de fierté.

« Oui ba ta voie de la sagesse a duré seulement 3 minutes ! » Taquine Edward.

« Ouais elle a duré peut être 3 minutes Cullen, mais au moins moi elle est là alors que toi ça n'a jamais commencé ! »

« Crétin ! » grogne Edward

« Un problème Eddie-chou ? »

Un grognement lui répond faisant rire légèrement Emmett.

« Carlisle, Esmé ? Vous pouvez venir ? » Appelle Charlie au bout du couloir. Les deux adultes s'approchent de leur ami et entre dans le bureau que Charlie leur montre. A l'intérieur se trouve d'autre policiers. « Je vous présente les agents chargés de l'enquête. Les agents du FBI. »

« FBI ? »

« Oui, Madame. Je suis Diego et voici Bree et Fred. » Bree et diego leur sérrèrent la main tandis que Fred leur fit juste un signe de tête étant au téléphone.

«Nous sommes chargé de retrouver Alice. A vrai dire nous enquêtons, sur la secte de Volturi depuis de nombreuses années. On nous a dit que vous avait fait une sorte d'hypnose sur la patiente Heidi. »

« C'est exacte. Mais Carmen, mon associée, n'as pas eu le temps de poser d'autre question, comme savoir où était situé la secte. Heidi est tombée dans le coma. »

« Vous n'auriez pas su de toute façon où se trouve la secte. » Reprend Bree.

« Comment ça ? » Demande Charlie.

« Les dernières informations qu'Heidi a remonte à plusieurs années. Cette secte change d'habitat tous les 3 à 4 ans. »

« Désolée mais en quoi on peut vous aider si, ils changent… » Demande Esmé totalement perdue.

« Heidi n'est pas la première à s'enfuir. Nous essayons de retrouver ces personnes. » Explique Diego en montrant Fred du menton. « Mais il nous faut les informations qu'Heidi a pu vous dire et nous devons fouiller sa maison. Bien sûre avec votre aide, nous irons plus vite. Savez-vous quand vous étiez chez elle, un objet qui vous auriez paru suspect ? » Continue Diego.

« Euh…non, nous… » Esmé fronce les sourcils essayant de se souvenir d'un objet.

« Je crois que ça va être difficiles Monsieur parce que généralement c'est Heidi qui venait chez nous. Nous sommes déjà allés chez elle mais… »

« Il existe un carton. » Coupe une voix. Tous se tourne vers la personne qui interromps cette réunion.

« Bella ? » Demande Charlie surpris. Sa fille s'avance. « Euh…messieurs, madame, voici Bella ma fille. »

« Enchanté Bella. Dîtes nous en plus. »

« a vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais Alice m'en a parlé. C'est là qu'elle a trouvé cette photo. » Dit elle en sortant la fameuse photo où Heidi et d'autre femme sont enceintes. Bree attrape la photo et l'observe.

« Jane Volturi, Renata , Zafrina et au fond je crois reconnaître Didyme. Les autres filles, je ne sais pas. » Commente Bree. « Elle t'a dis où elle avait trouvé cette photo ? ça se trouve, il y a d'autre chose. »

« Euh dans son garage, je crois. La maison d'Alice est assez petite donc je crois que ça ne sera pas difficile. »

« Eric a retrouvé Nahuel. » Coupe alors Fred.

« Bien. Bree tu vas avec Bella et madame Cullen chez Heidi chercher ce carton. Fred, tu viens avec moi chercher Nahuel. Chef Swan, il faut protéger Heidi. »

« Je m'en occupe. »

« Bien. Aller c'est parti ! »

Alice était vraiment mal à l'aise. Être le centre de l'attention ne la généralement ne la dérangeait pas. Mais ,ici, dans cette pièce, là où Demetri l'avait amené hier la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais ce qui la stressait encore plus c'était tout ces regards d'homme sur elle.

Elle était assise sur une chaise vraiment minable. Et les hommes formaient un arc de cercle face à elle. Bien sûr face à elle c'était les trois même hommes qui étaient assis sur les même trônes. Le blond s'appelait Caius d'après ce que lui avait dit Phil. « Son père » au centre Aro et à sa droite Marcus le plus vieux. Il y avait Alec, Demetri. Elle avait reconnu aussi Felix, le soit disant avocat, un brun avec une cicatrice sous l'œil droit du nom de Corin, et le blond aux yeux vairon s'appelle Afton. D'après ce que Phil et Renée lui ont raconté ce matin avant qu'on ne vienne la chercher, tout les hommes qui était réunis dans cette salle était les plus importants de la secte. Les plus fidèles des maîtres. Les plus odieux. Ce qui ont le pouvoirs.

« Alors Alice, as-tu passé une bonne nuit ? » Demande Aro au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

« Euh non pas vraiment… »

« C'est dommage. » Commente Caius.

« Alice, on aimerait en savoir plus sur toi. Tu veux bien ? » Continue Aro. Alice hoche la tête.

« Tu avais des amis ? »

« Oui…et si je pouvais les appeler…Ils doivent s'inquiéter et … »

« Nous verrons ça plus tard. » Coupe Marcus d'une voix froide.

« Avais-tu un petit ami ? »

« Euh…oui » Alice n'était pas sûre des réponses à donner. Phil lui avait dit que de toute façon elle ne pourrait pas mentir. Ils le verraient. Ils savent tout. Mais qu'il fallait ce méfier de la façon dont on répondrait.

« Il était beau ? » Demande Alec. Alice acquiesce lentement. Son ventre commence à se tordre de peur.

« Tu as déjà couché avec lui ? » C'est Félix qui pose la question.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, c'est ma vie privée. » Mais sa phrase fait rire l'assemblée des hommes.

« Oui, elle a couché avec lui. J'ai des photos d'eux. » Reprends Demetri après une fois que le silence est revenu. A ces mots les hommes se redresse alors que le cœur d'Alice bat plus vite.

« Vous m'avez pris en photo…vous…c'est vous pour Heidi et Jasper ! »

« Oui c'est moi…et puis Alice, c'était mon rôle. » Soupire Demetri. Alice n'aimait pas la façon dont lui parlait son prof. Il disait les choses comme si elle était une idiote. Mais n'était-elle pas idiote ? Vu qu'elle se retrouvait ici ? Vu la façon dont elle s'était fait avoir.

« Et c'était bien ? » Reprend Felix.

« Quoi ? » Alice n'était pas sûre de comprendre.

« Coucher avec lui ? C'était bien ? »

« Euh…je… j'ai pas envie de répondre. » Chuchote Alice vraiment mal à l'aise. Des ricanements se font entendre ce qui donne froid dans le dos à Alice.

« Allez Aro passe aux questions plus intéressantes ! » Grogne le gars du nom d'Afton.

Aro hoche la tête et des sourires apparaissent sur les visages de ses hommes.

« Quelle est ta position préférée ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Au lit quelle est ta position préférée ? »

« Je… Non… »

« Bien…es-tu dominatrice ou soumise ? »

« Je ne comprends pas…pourquoi vous… »

« Aimes-tu sucer ? »

« Aimes-tu la douleur ? »

« Aimes-tu le faire à plusieurs ? »

« Stop ! » Crie Alice totalement terrorisée par les questions.

« Ne nous parles pas comme ça jeune fille ! » Gronde Marcus avec une voix froide. Celui-ci le lève et s'approche d'Alice qui est figée sur sa chaise. « Parce que vois-tu que tu le veuilles ou non, toutes les questions qu'on viens de te poser, se réaliseront. »

Marcus pose ses mains sur les épaules d'Alice. Le cœur d'Alice bat plus vite. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge. Non, ce n'est pas possible…

« Nous sommes l'élite et tu passeras entre chaque main. Nous te dresserons comme il le faudra, et si tu n'écoutes, les conséquences seront pires… » Ses mains descendent le long de son torse jusqu'à son ventre puis remontent. Les larmes affluent au coin des yeux d'Alice. Elle tente de rester fière mais tous ses yeux pervers sur elle et ses mains étrangères la rendait sale.

Mais au moment ou les mains se pose sur sa poitrine, elle craque. Les sanglots qu'elle tente de retenir depuis le début, sortent de sa gorge.

« Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plaît. » Supplie Alice alors que les larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Des rires se font entendre ce qui augmente la peur d'Alice.

« Oh mais pas tout de suite, on va faire un peu plus ample connaissance. » Susurre Marcus en collant le dos d'Alice à son ventre. Là où Alice pouvait sentir le désir vraiment malsain de cet homme.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! » Crie Bella en soulevant une couverture. Bree s'avance et retourne le carton. Des journaux s'étalent sur le sol. Se sont des articles qui concernent la secte. Mais il y a aussi de nombreuses photos et des listes de ce qui semble être des noms.

« Mais c'est ma mère. » Souffle Bella en attrapant un article de journal où se trouvait une photo de sa mère. Bree regarde le journal. Il y avait d'autre article signalant des disparitions.

Mais quel était leur lien ?

« Nahuel, il faut nous dire, la vie de nombreuses personnes sont en danger. Dîtes-nous où est la secte. » Ordonne Diego.

Le gamin de 19 ans au visage encore enfantin était terrorisé sur sa chaise.

« Je veux juste oublier. » Souffle-t-il.

« Je sais mon gars. Mais il y d'autre personne qui aimerait s'en sortir comme toi. Aide-nous. »

« D'accord. Mais je ne sais pas où sont tous les autres. »

« Les autres ? »

« Oui, ils n'ont pas qu'un lieu, mais plusieurs. Et pas qu'aux Etats-Unis. Je les ai entendu parler de l'Italie, de la France et de l'Angleterre. »

Fred et Diego se regardèrent. Cela changeait tout. Il y avait plus de victimes que prévu.

« Mais quand je me suis enfui, j'étais à Salem. Ils s'y sont installés pour le sacrifice. »

Jasper entre dans la chambre d'Heidi et s'installe sur la chaise près du lit. Il regarde le corps d'Heidi. Son visage est branché à cette machine qui l'aide à respirer.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau. C'est Carlisle. Il s'installe sur la banquette derrière Jasper.

« Juste une chose. Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. » Commence Carlisle.

« J'étais consentant, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. » Coupe Jasper.

« Bien. »

Puis le silence retombe. Carlisle observe le dos de son fils et remarque qu'il commence à trembler.

« Je croyais, enfin j'étais persuadé d'aimer Heidi mais elle m'as dit que j'étais déjà amoureux d'Alice. Que d'une certaine façon j'aimai juste une copie d'Alice… Mais c'est même pas sa fille ! » Finit par crier Jasper en se levant.

Carlisle attrape son fils par ses épaules et le prend dans ses bras.

« Elles n'ont rien en commun, c'est pas sa fille… »Continue Jasper.

« Hey, hey ! ne dis pas ça ! Jasper écoutes moi. » Il prend le visage de son fils dans ses mains. « Ce que tu viens de dire est stupide… »

« Mais… »

« Non ! Ecoutes-moi. Certes tu as les mêmes yeux que ta mère et la même passion pour l'Histoire qu'elle mais tu as été élevé par Esmé. Même si Esmé n'est pas ta vraie mère tu as beaucoup en commun avec elle. Vous êtes patients, doux. Vous analysez tout. Et même si tu ne le montres pas, je sais que tu adores être enlacé par les personnes que tu aimes. Et tout comme Esmé tu essayes de cacher tes émotions… Tu as beaucoup en commun avec elle tout comme Rose avec Esmé et Edward avec moi. Donc je te le dis Alice a en commun avec Heidi. Et après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, je suis sûr qu'Heidi a voulu imiter Alice par sa force et son innocence. »

Carlisle regarde son fils. Il voit dans ses yeux qu'il est rassuré mais qu'il y a toujours cette peur. Cette peur pour Alice. Même lui, il l'a mais en tant que père, il se doit de le rassurer.

« Alice va s'en sortir. Elle aura besoin de toi, je te conseille d'être fort à ce moment-là. D'accord ? »

« Oui. » Jasper inspire profondément et enlace son père. « Merci papa. » Chuchote-t-il la voix légèrement enrouée. Oui Jasper a peur, et c'est normal.

« Et eux, c'est qui ? » Demande Bella en observant une photo ou trois hommes apparaissaient. Bree attrape la photo.

« Les trois chefs de la secte. Aro, Marcus et Caius. Ceux qu'on essaye d'attraper depuis de nombreuses années. »

« Se sont eux qui veulent Alice ? » Demande Esmé avec peur.

« Oui. »

« Depuis quand existe cette secte ? »

« Depuis trop longtemps. » En voyant le regard empli de question d'Esmé, Bree soupire et reprend. «Cette secte pense être éternelle. A l'époque il y en qui ont inventé des écrits sur ce qu'il faut faire ou pas. Et sur les sacrifices. Ils pensent qu'en sacrifiant « leurs élus » ils vivront éternels enfin du moins leur âmes. Dans certaines traductions, ils se comparent à des vampires. Ils aiment le sang, ils le vénèrent. » Esmé était horrifiée. Elle craignait pour Alice.

« Hey, mais c'est mon prof d'histoire ! » S'exclame Bella après avoir ouvert un livre.

« Quoi ! » S'écrient en même temps Esmé et Bree.

« Demetri ! » Lâche sombrement Bree.

« Sais-tu si y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur qui serait susceptible de nous aider ? » Demande Diego à Nahuel.

« Euh, je ne sais pas, si il y les élus mais je n'étais pas souvent avec eux. »

« Les élus ? Peut-on les contacter ? »

« Non, il faut faire partie de la secte, être dans les préférés des maîtres. » Le téléphone de Diego sonne interrompant la discussion. Le nom de Bree s'affiche. Il décroche.

« Oui ? »

« Quoi ? » Fred se redresse. Il voit le visage de son chef s'assombrir.

« Très bien ! » Puis il raccroche en plantant son regard dans celui de Nahuel. « Peut-tu nous aider à contacter Demetri ? »

Les yeux de Fred s'écarquillent sous la surprise, tandis que ceux de Nahuel, c'est la peur qui s'y reflète.

« Nahuel c'est important. » Le jeune homme hoche la tête mais quelques larmes s'échappent. Diego sait que c'est difficile. Il lui serre doucement l'épaule puis il sort. Fred le suit.

« Diego ! Tu es sûr de toi. Je veux dire t'impliquer autant… »

« Ce fils de pute a violer ma sœur alors oui, je veux en terminer avec cette foutue secte et enfin en finir avec ce Demetri de malheur ! » Crache Diego.

« D'accord, on l'aura. » Soupire Fred.

* * *

**Voilà ! **

**Alors ?**

**C'est différent ? Vous aimez quand même….?**


	18. se retrouver

**Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec l'avant-dernier chapitre ! J'ai mis du temps à mettre ce chapitre. Et je dois dire qu'il est vraiment différents par rapport à ce que je voulais.**

**Mais bon au final il me plaît. **

**Donc j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous.**

**Donc merci à :kykyxstandler, Miss Vintage, Lunenoire83, patoun, petite-vampirette, Little-Pirate, mumu la twilighteuse, mamoure21, Cam96.**

**Un dernier petit truc si vous n'avez pas compris : Sulpicia est la mère d'Alice et Heidi non. Esmée est la vrai mère d'Edward.**

**Et oui j'ai lu le dernier livre de S.M et perso j'ai pas trouver sa top…**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

Nos secrets

Chapitre 17

La tension était papable. Le silence pesant. Les cœurs battaient vite. Tous attendaient le signal. Dans quelques minutes, le signal aura lieu. Dans quelques minutes se sera la panique pour ceux qui n'étaient pas inclus dans le plan. Dans quelques minutes, ils seront libres.

Parmi les maisons, plusieurs personnes ne dormaient pas. Certaines observaient le ciel, attendant. Ceux qui ne regardaient pas par la fenêtre se concentraient.

Le regard vif, plus dur, Alice se tenait droite sur sa chaise. Elle voulait sortir de cet enfer. Elle était épuisée physiquement mais surtout mentalement. Elle n'était là depuis que 15 jours mais elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles. Heureusement Renée et Phil l'avaient soutenue. Lui rappelant que sa famille l'attendait dehors. Qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie ceux qu'elle aime, sinon elle perdrait.

Soudain la pièce s'illumine.

Le signal.

D'un même mouvement, Alice se lève en même temps que Renée de leurs chaises. Elles s'approchent de la porte d'entrée et sortent. Phil sort quelques secondes plus tard. Il tient dans sa main une boite d'allumette. Il en prend qu'il gratte et la lance dans la maison. La maison s'enflamme immédiatement. Puis avec Renée et Alice, ils s'enfuient.

Au même moment, un peu partout dans le ranch, le même schéma se reproduit. Des maisons s'enflamment, des ombres courent toutes dans la même direction. Vers le puit. Le lieu de rendez-vous.

Bien vite des hurlements se font entendre. Les voisins des maisons brûlantes s'éveillent. Les ombres fuyantes ont le souffle court. La peur de se faire avoir et de ne pas pouvoir s'en sortir ne les quitte pas. Des coups de fusils retentissent au loin. Des cris se font entendre, de peur, de douleur et surtout de rage.

Toutes les ombres se resserrent. Ils ont peur. Puis d'autres ombres apparaissent. L'espoir apparaît. On vient les sauver. L'enfer est bientôt fini. La liberté s'est fait trop attendre. Mais l'espoir retombe lorsque les prisonniers se rendent compte que ce n'est pas la police mais Eux. Avec des armes. Felix s'avancent et pointe son arme vers le groupe et tire. La cible touche une personne qui s'écroule. Le groupe hurle de terreur et s'éparpillent. Phil tiens la main de Renée qui tient Alice. Bien vite ils se rendent qu'ils sont suivis. C'est eux les cibles.

« Il faut se séparer ! » Souffle Alice.

« Non, on reste en semble quoi qu'il arrive. » Rétorque Phil. Mais Alice lâche la main de Renée et s'enfuit par une ruelle. Elle entends la voix de Renée l'appeler mais elle court toujours plus loin. Ses pas résonnent sur les dalles. Son souffle est court mais elle continue de courir. C'est vital. Elle est suivie. Mais a une intersection elle percute un corps et se retrouve au sol. Le choc est brutal, sa tête heurte le sol.

« Alice ! Tu vas bien ? » Demande le jeune homme devant elle.

Elle gémit de douleur. La personne l'aide à s'asseoir. « Respire. »

Elle ouvre les yeux et elle voit flou à cause de la douleur.

« Nahuel ? »

« Oui. Désolé…Je… »

« C'est pas grave… » Répond-elle. « Aide-moi plutôt à me relever. » Nahuel pose une main sur son bras et une dans son dos.

« La police a réussit à faire sortir certains des nôtres. » Souffle Nahuel. « On va y arriver nous aussi. »

« ça je ne crois pas ! » Crache une voix. Nahuel et Alice se retournent d'un même mouvement. Afton, Demetri et Felix s'avancent. Bien vite les deux jeunes se retrouvent acculés contre un mur, sans aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Nahuel se positionne devant Alice pour la protéger.

« Comment c'est noble de ta part Nahuel de protéger la petite Marie. » Alice se tend au nom que Felix lui donne. Apparemment c'est son nom d'élu. Il aime l'appeler ainsi dans leur moment « d'intimité » comme il dit.

« Et très excitant aussi » Grogne Afton les yeux noirs de désirs. Nahuel se tends. Ce type l'a fait tellement souffrir. Les autres aussi mais lui particulièrement. Alice pose une main sur le bras de Nahuel pour l'apaiser.

« La police ne va pas tarder à arriver et vous serez juger pour tout les actes que vous avez commis. »

Demetri ricanne. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous Marie, on va s'en sortir. En revanche toi… » Dit-il en pointant son arme sur Alice. Afton et Felix font la même chose.

« Vous ne toucherez pas à un cheveux d'Alice ! » Crie Nahuel. Afton et Felix s'approche des deux jeunes et tout les deux attrapent le jeune par les épaules. « Lâchez-moi ! » hurle Nahuel. Afton le plaque au mur et colle son corps au sien.

« Tu vas me manquer, Nahuel. » Chuchote Afton. Un gémissement de peur sort de la gorge du jeune.

« Laisser le ! » Crie Alice.

« Ta gueule ! » Crache Demetri en foutant une claque à la jeune fille. La gifle fait tourner le visage d'Alice. Demetri a toujours le pistolet braquer sur Alice.

« Je t'aime Marie, tu le sais. Je te l'ai dis. Alors pourquoi veux-tu nous séparer ? » Dit Demetri.

Alice ne répond. Ses yeux sont froids et elle lui montre toute la haine qu'elle ressent envers lui.

« Pourquoi ? » Hurle-t-il.

Un sourire méprisant apparaît sur le visage d'Alice.

« Parce que j'aime Jasper. »

Félix et Demetri éclatent de rire.

« Après tout ce qu'il t'as fait ? »

« Oui. » Le souffle de Demetri est sent la rage monter en lui. Il écarte alors Afton de Nahuel et fou un coup de poing dans son ventre. « Arrêtez ! » Hurle-t-elle en voyant qu'il continuait à l'assommer de coup alors qu'il es au sol. Elle s'avance pour l'aider mais Felix la pousse violement, la faisant tomber.

« Connard. » Chuchote Alice. Mais Felix l'entendu. Il s'élance sur elle, et à l'aide de la crosse de son pistolet la frappe au visage. Alice tombe alors inconsciente au sol.

« Alice ! » Hurle Nahuel.

Felix tape à nouveau fortement. Mais Demetri le stoppe. Il s'agenouille près d'Alice. Elle saigne fortement de la tempe.

« Tu es malade ! » Hurle Demetri. « Mon Alice, ma Marie ! Je vais te tuer. » Soudain le bruit d'hélice se fait entendre. Un hélicoptère surgit au-dessus les éclairant. Mais Demetri ne fais pas attention, sa colère est trop grande. Il lève son pistolet.

« Ne bougez plus ! » Crie une voix dans le haut parleur de l'hélicoptère.

« On y vas ! » Crie Afton avant de s'enfuir. Felix fais un pas mais est stopper par la voix de Demetri.

« Tu ne bouges pas ! » Hurle-t-il.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fous ? Elle doit mourir. C'est qu'une putain d'élue. Ton obsession pour elle en est devenue dangereuse mec ! »

Demetri appuie alors sur la gachette et la balle pars pour se loger dans le poumon droit du brun. Demetri se précipite sur Alice. Il la prend dans ses bras. « Ma belle… » Il caresse son visage doucement. Puis soudain une douleur le prend à l'épaule gauche. Il regarde. Sa chemise se tâche de sang. Il relève la tête. C'est Felix. Il est à genoux l'arme tendu vers lui. Ils se regardent dangereusement. Puis soudainement, ils se retrouvent encerclés par la police.

Felix lui s'écroule au sol à cause de sa blessure. Demetri tiens toujours Alice dans ses bras. Il la regarde. Sa peau si pâle. Elle est à lui. C'est lui qui la ramener ici. « Ma chérie… »

« Lâche-la. » Dit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il relève les yeux et plante son regard dans celui de Diego.

« Lâche-la. Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça.» Dis à nouveau Diego.

« Je l'aime. » Murmure Demetri. « On a passé 20 jours ensemble, je l'aime. »

« Comme tu as aimé ma sœur, Demetri ? »

« Je l'aime… » Reprend-il. Diego fait signe à un de ses agents. L'un de ses agents prends alors un fusil et tire sur Demetri une fléchette anesthésiante. Le noir envahi alors peu à peu l'esprit du jeune homme. La dernière pensée qu'il a est celle que Alice lui appartient.

Diego s'approche ensuite de Nahuel. Ce dernier est déjà posé sur une civière. Il s'agenouille près de lui et pose sa main sur la tête du gamin. Nahuel ouvre les yeux douloureusement.

« J'ai réussi ? »

Diego souri tendrement. « Ouais gamin, tu as réussi ta mission. »

« C'est vraiment fini, alors ? »

« C'est vraiment fini, je te le promets. Tu va pouvoir enfin vivre normalement. »

« Merci… » Souffle Nahuel les yeux rempli de larmes. Diego sourit tendrement au jeune homme. Oui il avait été très courageux. Il se souvenait encore du jour où Nahuel avait du revenir dans cet endroit maudit.

**Flash-back (20 jours plus tôt)**

Nahuel sentait son cœur battre plus vite. Il voyait le paysage défiler. Salem se rapprochait, sa liberté s'éloignait. Mais il savait que ce n'était que pour quelques jours.

« Sa va bien se passer. » Lui dit Bree en posant une main sur son épaule. Nahuel hoche lentement la tête. Il voulait y croire. Il devait y croire.

« Aller une dernière fois dis-nous ce que tu dois faire. » Demande Diego.

« Diego laisse le. »

« Non, Bree, s'il te plaît, Nahuel. »

« Je dois reprendre ma place auprès de la secte. Puis je dois trouver Phil, Renée et Alice. Leur faire transmettre le message, qu'on sera libre dans 20jours. Et qu'on doit trouver un maximum de personne qui veulent s'en 20 jours, on doit trouver une diversion. »

« Bien. » La voiture s'arrête en bordure d'une forêt.

« On y est. » Dit le chaffeur.

« Tu dois y aller à pied. Je suis désolée. » Dit Bree. Nahuel souffle un coup et sort. Bree et Diego font la même chose. Fred s'approche du jeune homme.

« Tiens, je vais te coudre ça rapidement. Il y a une caméra à l'intérieur, on aura un aperçu de quoi ressemble le ranch. Même si je pense qu'ils vont brûler ta chemise après. » Explique Fred en attachant le bouton. « Voilà. » Fred se recule et donne une petite tape sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Bree enlace Nahuel. Elle dépose un baiser sur la joue du gamin. En moins d'une semaine, elle s'était attachée à lui.

Diego s'approche de lui et lui serre la main. « On se voit dans 20 jours. »

Nahuel s'éloigne alors lentement dans la forêt pour s'approcher de cet endroit maudit.

**Fin flash-back**

L'hôpital était en effervescence. Tous les médecins étaient débordés. Les infirmières couraient dans tout les sens. Les familles des victimes commençaient à arriver en masse. La salle au sous sol leur été mis à disposition en attendant des nouvelles. Au bout d'une heure et demie les premières victimes arrivèrent. Des cris de joies se firent entendre. Soudain Charlie se redresse.

« Renée ? » Crie Charlie en voyant la femme qu'il n'a pas vu depuis 12 ans. Elle n'a pas changé. « Renée ! »

Renée relève la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de bonheur. Charlie s'avance parmi la foule. Les larmes glisse sur ses joues.

« Vas-y. » Souffle Phil. Alors elle s'élance et tombe dans les bras de Charlie. Charlie la serre fortement. Elle lui a tellement manqué.

« Tu m'as manqué… »Souffle-t-il.

« Toi aussi. » Il se détache d'elle.

« Maman ? » Demande une voix. Charlie se retourne. Bella se tient là.

« Oh ma chérie. » S'exclame Renée en s'élançant dans les bras de sa fille. Bella fond alors en larme. Elle s'accroche à elle. »Je suis là maintenant…chut… »Renée l'embrasse. « Alice a raison, tu es magnifique… »

Charlie s'avance alors vers Phil. Il lui tend sa main. « Merci d'avoir veillé sur Renée. » Phil attrape sa main et la serre.

Les Cullen et Emmett observent la scène avec émotion. Puis Renée s'avance vers eux.

« Vous devez être Esmée. » Dit Renée en s'approchant. Esmée acquiesce surprise. « Alice m'a parlé de vous. »

« Comment va Alice ? » demande alors Jasper.

Renée se mord la lèvre mais elle n'a pas le temps de répondre que l'agent Bree entre dans la salle. Elle les emmène dans une autre salle.

« Pourquoi vous nous éloigné ? » Demande Edward.

« Les autres familles n'ont pas besoin d'être au courant. » Répond simplement Bree. « Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé pour que ça dégénère ? » demande-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Phil.

« On ne sait pas…je pense qu'il y avait un traître parmi nous. » Explique Phil.

« Comment vas Alice ? » Redemande Jasper.

Bree plante son regard dans celui du jeune homme et soupire. Diego lui avait dit que s'ils posaient des questions, elle devrait répondre. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

« Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui c'est passé pendant ces 20 jours… » dit Bree à Phil et Renée.

« Il s'est passé ce qui s'est passé avec nous… »Souffle Renée.

Phil attrape la main de Renée et raconte les 20 derniers jours. Tous comprenaient ce qu'Alice avait vécu Phil et Renée l'ont subit durant plus de 12 ans. Jasper serrait les poings, il était furieux contre cette foutu secte, contre ce putain de prof et surtout contre lui même.

Quelques minutes plus tard Diego apparaît suivi de Carlisle.

« Alice va bien. » Annonce Carlisle. « Je me suis occupé d'elle mais, elle a eu un grand choc. Il l'a vraiment tapé fort, elle a une commotion. Il faut surveiller mais je pense qu'elle va s'en sortir. »

« On peut la voir ? » Demande Jasper.

« Désolée mais elle a besoin de repos…pas pour le moment… » Jasper inspire profondément.

« Où est Heidi ? » Demande soudainement Phil.

« Elle est dans le coma. Son état ne s'arrange pas. » Dit Carlisle.

Lorsque Alice se réveille plusieurs heures plus tard, la première chose qu'elle sent c'est un horrible mal de crâne.

« Doucement Alice, tu as pris un sacré coup. » Lentement Alice ouvre les yeux. Les premières images qu'elle voit sont floues. Elle cligne des yeux pour s'ajuster à la lumière.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demande Carlisle.

« Mal à la tête. » Grogne Alice. Carlisle ris légèrement.

« C'est normal. »

« Je savais pas qu'elle frappait aussi fort… »

« Oui, une arme peut faire mal. »

« Une arme ? Quel arme ? » Demande Alice en se redressant avec l'aide de Carlisle. Le médecin fronce les sourcils.

« Alice quel est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? »

« Euh de mettre battue avec Rosalie, puis d'être avec Emmett. Pourquoi ? »

« Elle a oublié presque 4 mois de sa vie ! » S'exclame Emmett.

« Le coup que Felix lui a donné est plus violent que je ne le pensais. »

« Et c'est définitif ou la mémoire va lui revenir ? » Demande Edward.

« Aucune idée. Certaine personne qui ont subi une perte de mémoire ont retrouvé la mémoire et d'autre non. En revanche elle se pose des questions de sa raison ici. Je ne lui ai encore rien dis mais… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais son regard est posé sur Diego.

« On pourrait peut être lui dire en lui évitant les détails… » Propose Rose.

« Je ne sais, je n'ai jamais été confronté à ce genre d'événement » Soupire Diego. « Mais je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Reste à savoir qui. »

« Moi, je veux bien. » Se propose Jasper. Et finalement tous hochent la tête. Ils savent que Jasper et Alice ont des choses à se dire. Même si Alice a perdu la mémoire, Jasper lui parlera.

Jasper s'avance alors lentement vers la chambre d'Alice. Il était heureux de la revoir mais aussi très inquiet. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il inspire profondément et toque.

« Entré. » Dit la voix claire d'Alice. Mon dieu qu'es ce qu'il lui avait manqué. Il entre. Il inspire profondément. La voir dans ce lit, vivant, mais si faible lui fait monté les larme aux yeux.

« Jasper ! » S'exclame-t-elle heureuse de la voir.

« Alice ! » Il s'approche de son lit et s'installe sur la chaise près du lit. Il lui attrape la main.

« Sa va ? » Demande Alice inquiète de voir Jasper si soucieux. Jasper sourit. C'est elle qui est dans ce lit d'hôpital et c'est elle qui s'inquiète.

« Il faut qu'on parle. J'ai plein de truc à te dire. Le dernier souvenir que tu as remonte à Novembre. Nous sommes le 19 Février 2010. » Alice écarquille les yeux. « Et il s'est passé plein de chose. »

Jasper lui raconte alors tout. Sa relation avec sa mère puis sa rupture parce que c'est elle qui aimait. L'histoire de Rosalie et de Royce. Le bal de noë sa disparition. Il lui apprend ce qu' Alice avait découvert sur sa mère, la relation avec sa mère qui se dégrade. La présence de Demetri pour elle. Et la secte. Il lui parle de tout. Sauf des viols qu'elle a subit. Mais d'une certaine manière elle doit sans douter ou elle sans doutera plus tard.

« J'aurai pas du m'enfuir. On aurait du parler. » Dit Alice plusieurs heures plus tard une fois que Jasper eu fini de parler.

« J'aurai surtout du ne jamais coucher avec Heidi. »

« C'est vrai. Mais bon, je me suis mise dans la merde… Mais j'ai couché avec Emmett…pour t'oublier… »

Jasper ouvre grand les yeux.

« Ouais…je crois qu'on a fait des erreurs tout les deux. » Souffle Jasper. Alice hoche la tête.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de repartir sur de bonne base. » Continue Jasper.

Alice baisse les yeux. « Jasper, je ne me rappelle plus de ces 4 derniers mois mais je sais au fond de moi que j'ai besoin de toi. » Chuchote-t-elle en attrapant la main de Jasper. Jasper lui serre alors la main en retour. Puis lentement, il s'approche d'elle. Il dépose alors un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Alice sourit tendrement.

« Juste une dernière chose. Plus de secret. » Dit Alice.

Jasper dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres de la jeune fille.

« D'accord. »

Oui tous les deux repartaient sur de bonne base. Et il n'y aura plus de secret entre eux.

* * *

**Voilà ! C'était l'avant-dernier chapitre !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je suis nul dans les enquêtes policières !**

**A très vite bisou…**


	19. Epilogue

**Me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre ! **

**Merci à : Miss vintage, lunenoire83, patoun, mamoure21, kykyxstandler, Lollie Lovegood, mumu la twilighteuse.**

**Sinon pour l'amnésie d'Alice on va dire que ça correspond à l'absence de souvenir de sa vie d'humaine dans le livre quand cette dernière est vampire.**

**Voilà ! Merci bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin !**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue.

4 mois plus tard

Alice sauta sur Bella à la sortie des loges. Jasper rits en voyant la tête surprise de son amie.

« Tu était sublime en Juliette. Dommage qu'Edward ne soit pas ton Roméo. »

Jasper ris puis tousse pour cacher son amusement. Alice se recule puis aperçoit le rouge sur les joues de Bella. Sa bouche s'ouvre en grand et elle la referme sans rien.

« Profites-en Bella, pour t'enfuir sinon elle te lâchera pas. »

Bella hoche la tête et part se réfugier dans la foule qui était venue voir la pièce de l'école.

« Elle sort avec Edward ? »

Jasper hoche la tête.

« Mais…mais depuis quand ?

« Un peu après ta sortie de l'hôpital. »

« Et pourquoi toi tu le sais et pas moi ? » Demande Alice en tapant son doigt sur le torse d'Alice.

« Ils ne me l'ont pas dit. »

Alice plisse les yeux.

« Tu essayes de m'embobiner. Je te connais Cullen, toi et ta stupide psychologie à deux balles… »

Jasper éclate de rire. Il attrape le poignet d'Alice et la tire vers lui. Il colle son corps à celui de le jeune fille. Il pose ses mains sur les hanches d'Alice.

« Tu es incroyable. Tu m'accuses alors que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'expliquer. » Il dépose une myriade de baiser sur sa joue puis sur son cou.

« Jasper n'essaie pas de me déconcentré ou de changer de sujet… »

« Je ne fais rien du tout. » Souffle-t-il contre sa peau. Sa bouche remonte contre la mâchoire pour se poser à la commissure des fines lèvres de la jeune fille. Puis il se détache de sa petite brune. Alice grogne. Ça le fait rire à chaque fois. Mais avant qu'Alice ait le temps de protesté, il pose ses lèvres sur celle de sa douce. Leurs lèvres bougent en harmonie. La langue du jeune homme demande l'entrée de la bouche d'Alice en caressant lentement celle d'Alice. Leurs langues se rencontrent et se caresse, se bataille, se dévorent et s'aiment.

Jasper et Alice se sépare doucement. Ils posent leur fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« Jasper ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Comment tu sais pour Bella et Edward ? »

Jasper éclate de rire.

« Je me disais bien que tu n'abandonneras pas facilement. Enfin bref juste pour te dire qu'on va dire je les ais plus ou moins surpris dans les vestiaires du gymnase dans une position très délicate. »

Les yeux d'Alice s'ouvrent sous la surprise.

« Mais c'est géniale ! On est tous en couple. C'est trop mignon. » Alice sautille sur place.

« Oui enfin Emmett et Rosalie c'est plus compliqué. »

« Hep hep… C'est pas parce qu'ils ne couchent pas ensemble qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble. Rosalie a un blocage à cause de stupide Royce. Oh oh oh j'ai une idée. Frappe ta sœur. »

« Quoi ? »

Jasper ne suivait plus du tout Alice.

« Oui, tu arrives derrière elle pendant qu'elle lit un des ses magazines et Paf » Alice claque dans ses mains pour faire le coup.

« Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je frappe ma sœur ? »

« Bah Emmett ne voudras pas frapper sa copine. Si je demande à Bella, elle risque de se blesser elle même. Edward… oh oui je peux demander à Edward si tu veux . »

« Non non Alice, c'est pas ça la question. C'est pourquoi je dois frapper ma sœur. »

« Ba pour qu'elle perde la mémoire. » Dit-elle comme si c'était logique. « J'ai perdu la mémoire sur ce qui m'ait arrivé dans la secte. Je sais qu'il m'ait arrivé des choses horribles, j'en ai conscience mais heureusement je ne m'en rappelle plus. Donc si Rose perds la mémoire et bien plus de blocage ! »

Jasper secoue la tête.

« Ouais tu as sans doute raison. Mais j'aurais peur de tuer ma sœur. On n'est pas dans un film, Lice. »

« C'est dommage. »

« Ouais. »

« Mais bon l'intention est bonne. » Jasper embrasse le front d'Alice. Oui l'intention est bonne.

« Bon aller il temps d'aller voir ta mère. Et après on pars en week end. »

Alice hoche la tête. A la mention de d'Heidi. Au cours de ces derniers mois, grâce au procès, elle avait compris qu' Heidi même si elle n'avait aucun lien de sang avec elle, Heidi est sa mère.

Le seul problème s'est qu'elle s'en est rendue compte au moment où Heidi est dans le coma.

« Tu crois qu'un jour Heidi, va se réveiller ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Alice. »

Et c'est ne savait pas tout comme les médecins. Alice et Jasper marchaient silence vers la moto du jeune homme.

« Au faîtes, Emmett est toujours chez vous ? »

« Ouais, il a essayer de parler avec son père hier soir mais il son père ne veut rien entendre. »

Alice secoue la tête. Emmett avait arrêté le football et cela avait déplu fortement à son père qui après une énorme dispute l'avait foutu dehors. Emmett ne voulait pas faire carrière dans le foot. Heureusement les Cullen qui rentraient d'une soirée au restaurant l'ont croisé dans les rues de Port Angeles, l'ont accueillis.

« Et la mère d'Emmett ne dit rien ? »

Jasper secoue négativement la tête.

« Hey mais c'est pas juste. Emmett vit chez vous donc Rosalie est à deux alors que moi je dors chez Bella et nos copains à tout les deux sont très loin. »

« Très loin. J'habite à cinq minutes. »

« Justement. C'est très loin. »

« T'inquiète là c'est les vacances et je te promets d'être aussi près de toi que tu le veux.. » Dit-il en se plaçant devant elle. Il plaque Alice contre la moto.

« C'est une très bonne idée, Jasper. » Chuchote Alice en calant sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami.

Jasper aime sentir le corps de Alice contre lui. Tout les deux soupire d'aise.

Ils vont partir ensemble en week end puis en vacances mais ils savent tout les deux qu'ils seront là chacun pour l'autre. C'est le plus important.

* * *

**Fin !**

**Donc voilà c'est fini. Mais bon si vous m'aimez bien vous pouvez me retrouver dans une nouvelle fic : Un accident qui a du bon.**

**Donc merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir suivies dans cette fiction. **

**Bisou !**


End file.
